Operation: DESTINY
by FireOfGrace
Summary: Sector V is a thing of the past.Nigel is an assassin,living to kill and shed blood.His old friends have all drowned in their own pain,and have went their separate ways.But all of them have one thing in common. They all want someone's heart to stop beating
1. Prolouge

I don't own KND

I don't own KND! **This story takes place when Sector V is in the TND! Numbuhs Five, Four, and Two are fifteen and Numbuhs One and Three are 14!**

Operation: D.E.S.T.I.N.Y.

Difficult

Experience

Scars

The

Inner

Numbuhs

Youth

**Prolouge**

"Why did we even decide to do this mission!?" Numbuh Four grumbled as he ran away from painful heat behind him.

"I don't know! But just keep on focusing on running!" Numbuh Five yelled over the burning flames that surrounded them.

Numbuh Four agreed silently as he ran for his life from one of his worst enemies: Father. His black shadow engulfed him as he threw his hatred at them, burning them on the inside and the outside. He loved to see pain while he laughed evilly.

"You guys can't run forever!" Father yelled as he threw two fireballs at the operatives. Numbuhs Four and Five looked behind them to see the speeding fireballs coming right at them. Numbuh Five looked around and saw a hallway safe from the fireballs. She ran faster as he grabbed Numbuh Four's hood. She jumped into the hallway pulling Numbuh Four along with her.

The two fireballs passed by them without any harm touching them. Numbuh Five got up and saw Numbuh Four still lying on the ground dazed. "Come on!" She said picking him up. Then both of them ran without stopping as they saw Father turn the corner.

"Keep on running all you can, you'll never get out!" Father yelled as he threw another fireball at the two operatives.

The two kids looked behind them once again and saw another fireball coming towards them. "Crud, not again!" Numbuh Four yelled still running.

Numbuh Five looked around and saw no way possible to dodge the fireball. "There's no way we can dodge it!" Numbuh Five informed Numbuh Four.

"What!?" Numbuh Four yelped with horror. He looked behind him and saw that they were seconds away to being burned to crisps. He gave up all hope, but he gave up a little too soon.

Both operatives saw a blue blur scorching out the fire with a huge water blaster, but it wasn't enough. All of them were thrown back from the little impact that hit the ground. Numbuh Four moaned as he got up, then he saw the identity of the blue blur: Numbuh Two.

"Man, you saved our asses back there!" Numbuh Four said grinning helping up Numbuh Two.

"Well…yeah!" Numbuh Two said smiling as his friend helped him up. Both of them heard footsteps approaching them and saw Numbuh Five approach them dusting off her red hat.

"Hey, where's Numbuh One and Three?" She asked getting right down to the business.

"Oh, Numbuh One went to go stop Father…" Numbuh Two said his smile turning into a frown, "and Numbuh Three is on her way…"

"Great…" Numbuh Five grumbled under her breath…

* * *

Father stood a hundred feet away from the impact angry. His dark, blood red eyes showed pure hatred towards his opponents. He clenched his fists with anger, not hitting his enemies.

"Damn it!" He said with pure madness in his voice. The dust didn't clear up yet and he saw that he could have another chance on hitting them. He drew back his right arm to throw another fireball at the unseen operatives; hoping for another chance to hit them. A fireball formed into his palm and he was about to throw it when a black and red figure grabbed his arm when he rejected it.

The fireball flew upwards, and impacted through the ceiling. The ceiling fell and both of them jumped backwards just as many chunks and blocks of cement and other debris fell. Then, there was another awkward dust fog and silence fell upon the room. Then Father saw who took away his perfect moment, Numbuh One.

"Oh, well isn't it my lovely nephew coming in for a visit." Father said as he saw his eternal rival. Numbuh One was wearing a red T-shirt covered by a black jacket, and jeans covered his sneakers. He still wore his sunglasses, showing his leadership, and his hazel eyes looked at his Uncle.

"Yeah, right." Numbuh One said in his british accent. "I came her to stop you from using that new machine of yours that turns people into your minions." Anger shrouded over his accent, creating tension between the two family members.

"What machine?" Father asked grinning. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're lying." Numbuh One said clenching his fists.

"No, not at all. Your spies must have been confused, I have a new power, but it doesn't make people evil." Father said smiling coldly. His red eyes looked at his nephew.

"Then what does it do?" Numbuh One said furrowing his brows. Anger and hatred took over him, and he couldn't control it.

"It makes people see their future…" Father said trailing off.

"Yeah, right." Numbuh One said smiling. Father couldn't make people see the future, it was impossible.

"Fine, you can not believe all you want, but it's the truth." Father said still grinning, "Let me show you…"

Father suddenly disappeared from Numbuh One's view and total darkness consumed the room. Numbuh One stayed calm, but on alert. Then he felt heat from behind him and he turned around quickly. All he saw was red eyes as a huge shrouding light engulfed the room…

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Cha 1: Fate has it told

I don't own Kids next door! **I decided to use their real names since they're in the TND…**

Operation: D.E.S.T.I.N.Y.

Difficult

Experience

Scars

The

Inner

Numbuhs

Youth

**Chapter 1: Fate has it told**

Abby, Wally, and Hoagie looked behind them as they saw a huge flash of light engulf everything. All three operatives stopped as they covered their eyes from the blinding light.

"What's going on?!" Wally yelled towards his two friends.

"I don't know!" Hoagie yelled back.

Then, all of a sudden, the light stopped and then complete silence. The same corridor was around them, and nothing changed.

"What…what the hell just happened?" Wally asked confused. He looked over towards the other two operatives. Abby looked over at him with the same look; confusion.

"I don't know…but it's gotta be bad!" Abby answered looking back at her friend.

Then they heard a scream coming from around the corner. It was obviously a girl's voice because it was high pitched.

"That sounded like Kuki!" Wally yelled obviously concerned. His blue eyes reflected love and compassion for Kuki…an everlasting bond between them.

"Then let's hurry up." Abby said running forward towards the voice. Hoagie and Wally followed close behind her, running as fast as they can.

Abby rounded the corner and saw Kuki leaning over a body…the body of a teenager. She ran even faster now…knowing who the body was. Nigel. Kuki was over him, trying to help him get into a more comfortable position. She held his head in her arms…his sunglasses were off for once. She had a worried look on her face.

Abby ran over and kneeled down next to Kuki and the unconscious Nigel. "What happened?" She said looking down at her leader.

"I just was coming around the corner and then I saw him on the floor unconscious." Kuki answered. She was stilling looking down a Nigel. Abby looked at him and saw pain on his face. Obviously, something was going on in his head, something bad.

Then the two girls heard frequent footsteps behind them, both of them looked back and saw Hoagie and Wally coming by. Both of them stopped beside the two girls, both of them having grimacing faces.

"What…what happened?" Hoagie managed out.

"We don't know." Abby answered looking up at her teammates with a devastating look.

"Damn that Father…" Wally said looking down at his leader.

"The thing is," Kuki said, "where is he?"

The other operatives started to look shocked. She was right, where is he? He had to be the one that knocked out Nigel. Who else? The Delightful children were gone since Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., and Father was the only the one in the mansion. The four conscious operatives looked around rapidly know. He has gotten better since they were in the KND, a lot better.

Abby got up and started to look around the dimly lite corridor. Her green eyes were searching for some sort of movement, any at all. Wally and Hoagie got out their weapons that are now more advanced; two highly advanced laser guns that cuts down anything in their way.

Abby then saw a shadow move quickly out of the corner of her eye. "Over there!" She exclaimed pointing to her left. Wally quickly looked over and saw some faint movement. He grasped his gun even tighter now and quickly aimed and fired.

A red streak came out of his gun and hit against the wall. The red streak created a clear cut right through the wall. He didn't hit.

Then Hoagie saw some movement to his right. He quickly raised his gun and with a flick of his wrist he aimed and fired. The laser just grazed the moving shadow.

Then there was a moment of suspenseful silence. Nobody moved or talked; they just stood and waited to see movement. Nothing happened though…no movement at all.

"Where is he?" Hoagie asked still looking around. His question was answered a second after. The shadow came under him and as soon as he turned around he saw those red eyes…looking right at him.

"I'm right here." Father said forming fire onto his hand within a second. Before Hoagie could react, he got punched in the face and flew back. Hoagie gritted his teeth as he flew back. He managed to still grasp his laser gun from the punch.

Abby and Wally immediately reacted. Abby jumped out of the way a second before Wally pulled the trigger on his laser gun. The red streak missed Abby by a foot and went right at Father's chest. Father just stood there grinning as the laser impacted his chest. Wally's eyes widened as he saw Father suddenly disappear from view.

"Crap…it was a clone." Abby said to Wally.

Kuki was still aiding Nigel, trying to make sure he stays fine. Hoagie came over with a scorch mark on his blue T-shirt. He held it with pain, anger showed on his face.

"Man, when will that Father just decide to give up?" Hoagie said coldly. His blue eyes showed that he wanted revenge on him.

"Never."

The four operatives looked shocked as a bright light began to consume the room. Abby looked behind her just in time to see a shadowy figure a couple feet behind them giving out the light. Then everything went black and she fell unconscious along with the others…

* * *

Nigel opened his hazel eyes only to see black, and nothing but it. His head hurt incredibly as he got up and held it. It feels like somebody whacked him with a metal baseball bat twenty times non-stop.

His black jacket was torn, and so was his red T-shirt. His jeans weren't harmed though. His sunglasses weren't on him or anywhere in sight. He just shook it off and looked around. Still nothing but black.

"Damn it Father." Nigel said with regret. He didn't believe his uncle and now he was stuck somewhere. He shouldn't have underestimated him. "Where am I?"

Then he saw that the blackness around him started showing colors and taking shape. He stood there shocked as he saw that he was in an office, and it didn't show any emotion at all. It was all gray and black, not any vibrant colors anywhere.

Then he saw a glass desk in front of a huge window. The rain shattered away against the window as a dark figure stared out into the nothingness. Something glinted in the shadows, but Nigel couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hello?!" Nigel called out, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. "Hello! Over here!" He said again. The dark figure still faced the window, and Nigel couldn't see anything besides the silver object that he cradled in his hand, his pale hand.

"Crap, nobody can hear me." Nigel said under his breath. Then he heard a door open from behind him. He looked around and saw two business looking men walk in. They both had gray suits on with jet black pants. They obviously were here on an important matter. One of them held a suitcase though.

The two business men didn't notice Nigel at all, he was invisible. They walked across the large room and stopped a couple of feet in front of the glass desk. There was a few seconds of awkward silence.

"So, did you bring the money?" The figure in the chair asked not turning around. His body still faced the window, looking out towards the rain. His voice ran through Nigel's ears. It was cold and completely emotionless…

"Of course." said the man carrying the suitcase. He seemed daze and frightened. His eyes showed fear and pain. He raised it and placed it carefully on the desk. His hand was still shaking as he lowered it down. He was obviously scared.

"So, how much is in it?" said the figure in the chair once again. His voice was still emotionless, like he didn't care about life anymore.

"Well…" the other man managed out. He too was scared; his voice was stuttering and broken. "We're a thousand short." He gulped as he said those words. He didn't know what was going to happen.

The figure in the chair sat silent for a few seconds before reacting. His hand grasped the silver object harder now. "Well…that sucks for you…" The figure said coldly.

Before the two businessmen could react, the figure in the chair whirled around a pulled a trigger twice. The two men suddenly had blood dripping out of their chests, exactly in the middle. Their eyes rolled back and they fell to the floor dead.

Nigel stood there completely rattled and shocked. He saw that the silver object was a gun, and the bullets had just gone clear into their chests. The figure holding the gun slowly rose with his gun at his side. His hazel eyes looked down at his bloody victory. A black trench coat covered a black pair of pants and T-shirt.

Then the door behind Nigel quickly whipped out. A man came walking in with a grin. "So, they couldn't pay up." The man said while stopping in front of the two dead men.

"Even if they did, they would be in the same state they are now." The gun holder said looking down at his prey. He smiled with victory. Then he looked over at Nigel and Nigel recognized who it was immediately…himself. He was a killer…

"Should I go and dispose of them?" asked the man.

"Of course." The other Nigel said grinning. "We can't have them stopping our assassination company. We still have too many people to kill."

Nigel suddenly felt a chill run through his spine at the word: kill. _No, it can't be…_ Nigel thought to himself. _I'm…the leader of an assassination corp.…!!_

Nigel felt the sweat roll down his face. He can't be…he wouldn't be! Then light began to shroud the room, and the future Nigel and the other man slowly faded…

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Haven't gotten 1 yet**


	3. Cha 2: Memories in the rain

I don't own KND

**I don't own KND**

**Operation: DESTINY**

**Difficult**

**Experience**

**Scars**

**The**

**Inner**

**Numbuhs**

**Youth**

**Chapter 2: Memories in the rain**

Nigel opened up his eyes and saw a white ceiling and a bright light reflecting off of his sunglasses. His head hurt a lot, and the pain kept on coming. He rubbed his head and sat up in a hospital bed. It was completely empty except for him, his bed, and medical devices. He was in a white T-shirt and white pants. He got out of his bed and saw a door. Obviously, he wanted to get out of here so he just walked right through.

There was a long hallway with at least fifty rooms on each side. There were several nurses occupying the hallway, and they seemed not to notice him.

_Weird…_ Nigel thought as he continued walking. The nurses seemed not to notice him in anyway at all, like he was invisible.

_What the hell is going on? _Nigel thought to himself while walking down a stairwell. There were doctors talking to each other and they didn't notice him at all also. Nigel started getting confused and frustrated. He couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Hello?" He said walking up to a doctor. No response came at all, he just ignored him. "Hey, are you there?" Nigel said trying again. Still no response.

He started getting shocked, frustrated, confused, and scared at the same time. "Hello!" He screamed on the stairwell. "Can anyone hear me!!"

There was again no response, but then Nigel felt a sudden chill behind him. He quickly turned around and came face to face with his Uncle of better known as Father. Nigel began to get angry inside.

"Nigel, Nigel, nobody can hear you." Father began mentally torturing his nephew, "Your voice is silent to everybody else." Father smirked with satisfaction. He loved pain…

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nigel asked furiously. He couldn't stand not being seen or heard.

"You're so clueless sometimes." Father said coldly, "You will never be heard of again after I'm done with you."

Nigel's eyes widened as Father suddenly disappeared silently. He couldn't find him anywhere…he was invisible now. Then he felt a rush of wind behind him and as he turned around Father punched him in the stomach.

Nigel grimaced with pain; His Uncle's punch was swift but hard. Father smiled with achievement. "You can't escape your destiny, Nigel. Nobody can't. Not you, Abby, Hoagie, anybody! It's like death; there's no way to change it!"

Nigel opened his eyes and saw a crowd of doctors around him. There was a respirator covering his mouth and nose, giving him new breath. The doctors looked shocked and worried the second he woke up.

As they saw that Nigel was awake, they looked relieved. They looked over and saw that his heart rate was back and that he was awake. Nigel was completely confused. A second ago he was on a stairwell with his evil Uncle, and nobody noticed him. Now all of the doctor's attention was on him.

"What's going on?" Nigel asked frantically as he tore off the respirator from his mouth. He had to figure out what was happening.

The doctor's looked at him shocked for a second, and then one talked. "You've been unconscious for two days now. You were found in your Uncle's mansion…"

Nigel looked shock, he couldn't believe it. Father actually showed him his future, and then he messed with his head. _I can't become an assassin…_ Nigel thought. _I won't!_ Then he looked up at the Doctors with a stern look.

"Where's my friends?" He demanded. His hazel eyes pierced the doctor's, he was almost terrifying them.

"Who are your friends?" The doctor answered once again.

"Abby Lincoln, Hoagie Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, and Wally Beetles. They were with me at my Uncles house." Nigel forced out in one breath. He had to find them.

"Oh, the girls are in Room 234 and the boys are in Room 237…"

Nigel immediately reacted; he jumped out of the hospital bed swiftly. His bare feet impacted the cold, tiled floor and then he ran passed the surprised doctors. He had the white outfit on like in his latest dream. The door was wide open for him to run out. Nurses walking by looked shocked at the sudden movement in the building. They weren't used to it.

Nigel looked at his room number: 215. He turned around and then ran towards the other side of the building. Nurses and Doctors looked at him while he paced by them.

_If they're in the hospital also Father must have got to them._ Nigel thought while he jogged down the corridor. _And that means that they saw their futures…_

Abby saw nothing but a large, vast, and dark room. You couldn't see your hand if you put it an inch away from your face. Not one ray of light appeared.

"Where am I?" Abby asked trying to look around. She kept her cool like always. She never panicked at any situation, unless it got way out of hand. Then she saw a ray of light coming from a creak in an unseen door not too far by.

She looked over at it suspiciously for a short second, but then her mind made up itself. It probably was the only way out. She shrugged for a mere second and then started walking towards the ray of light.

Her shoes created a silent noise under her feet, and then it echoed. The echo rang through her ears; there was no other noise besides that. She reached the door in no less than ten seconds. She grabbed the side of it, and swiftly opened it.

What she saw amazed her. It was the decommissioning center of the Kids Next Door at moonbase. She looked over and saw Rachel and Fanny standing in front of an unseen person who was strapped into a decommissioning seat.

"What's going on?" Abby said to herself. She was completely confused; the last thing she saw was Father, and now she's at moonbase.

She started walking over towards her two friends; Rachel and Fanny. Both of them matured greatly in the past couple of years. Especially Fanny, she isn't a selfish jerk anymore. She is demanding though, but nobody can blame her. She has a tough job. Everyday she goes and decommissions teenagers that aren't in the TND.

"Hey Rachel, Fanny." Abby said as she stopped walking besides them. There was no response. "Hello? What's going on?" Abby tried again. Rachel and Fanny seemed to ignore her.

"That's weird…" Abby said trailing off. _Father has to be doing this._ She thought to herself. It was the only answer.

"Why did you guys take me here!?"

Abby's attention came on once again. It sounded almost like her… "You're here because you're a traitor!" Fanny responded angrily.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything like that!" Abby needed to see this traitor. It sounded too familiar.

"Nice try on covering yourself up, but we got enough evidence to prove your wrong." Rachel said smirking. "I just can't believe that you would do this…" Rachel's soft blue eyes now become rock hard. They showed pain and grief for what she's doing.

"Yeah, yeah so you caught me. So, what are you going to do to me? Decommissioning?" The voice echoed in Abby's mind. She had to see who it was.

Abby went around Rachel and Fanny in a split second. Then she saw who it was. Herself. Her shirt and black shorts were torn and her red hat was off. Her hair was still in a braid, but it looked dirty and tangled. She was smirking evilly and her eyes weren't their relaxed look anymore. They were really serious and dark.

"That's exactly what we're going to do. If you only didn't give those adults the codes, you wouldn't be here." Rachel said holding a device with a red button in the middle.

"What do you mean? I didn't give any freakin' codes!" Abby yelled again coldly. She was obviously tired and angry.

"You gave a dangerous group of adults the code on how to use our weapons to destroy the U.S.A.! It's our duty to decommission you so you won't do anything like that ever again!" Fanny yelled at her. She obviously didn't want to do this to her friend, but she had to. Abby was completely changed.

"What!?" Abby yelled to herself. _What is going on!? I couldn't have done that! That's not freakin' me, damn it!_

Then Abby began to shake, and shake. She couldn't stop it; it was like somebody was shaking her…

Abby opened her dark eyes and saw a concerned boy in front of her. His hazel eyes looked down at her while she shook her violently.

"Abby, wake up. Wake up." Nigel said trying to help.

Abby sat up in her hospital bed. She was dazed and confused. She didn't know what just happened. "What the hell is going on?" Abby asked looking over towards her leader.

Nigel smirked in his mind; always straight to the point with her. "Did you have a dream about yourself?" He asked trying to explain it.

Abby looked at him weird for a second. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Then you just saw your future…" Nigel said looking down towards the floor tiles.

"What?" Abby asked trying not to believe it.

"You just saw your future." Nigel repeated. "Father said that he could do it, and I didn't believe him, but trust me I saw it. And it wasn't too good…"

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Cha 3: Unraveled truth

I don't own KND

**I don't own KND**

**Operation: DESTINY**

**Difficult**

**Experience**

**Scars**

**The**

**Inner**

**Numbers**

**Youth**

**Chapter 3: Unraveled truth**

"What…where am I?" Wally asked as he got up. His green eyes darted across his environment and all he saw was a mysterious fog shrouding him. He couldn't see anything more than a foot away.

"Crap, I can't see anything." He said trying to swat away the fog. It didn't help at all. He just made himself more frustrated by doing so. He stopped trying to calm himself down. He needed to find a way out somewhere; otherwise he could be in there forever, and frustration would just make everything worse. He had to stay calm, no matter what situation he was in.

Then Wally heard a lot of noises coming from behind him. They sounded like motorcycles, and at least five of them. The wheels screeching to a stop, the engines roaring in the distance; Wally immediately ran in the direction of all the commotion. That's where people were, that's where he could find help.

He ran blinded into the fog, and then he started feeling cold drops of water across his face. Then, it kept on coming. The rain started to sink into his orange T-shirt, and it became darker with every drop. The droplets were as big as golf balls, but Wally ignored it. He had to find help, and fast. Wally had no idea where he was or what was happening. He just knew that he had to find somebody; anybody.

The fog became thinner as he kept running through it. The rain took its place. Wally's ears then heard a faint sound…like somebody or something was chopping the wind. It came closer and closer and then he knew what it was; a helicopter. He kept on running faster now; he didn't stop for anything. Except a tree, he would have to run around that, but he was quick on his feet, so a tree was no problem for him.

The sounds and noises were getting louder. Wally was getting closer and closer with every step he took. Something was happening, and he wanted to find out. The trees started getting more scattered now, not that many were left. Wally saw a huge tree about a mile away though, and he could see three, huge, red letters on what seemed to be a tree house: KND.

Wally's eye lightened up with success. They're old tree house! As soon as they got granted permission to become a TND agent, all five of them immediately said yes. Unfortunately, they couldn't use their old tree house anymore. The new Sector V had too; otherwise everybody would know that they weren't decommissioned. All of them lived in their same houses, even Nigel, but when Rachel needed them for a mission she would contact them through their watches. Nigel had his sunglasses though, so that's how he would get contacted.

Of course for Wally, anything familiar right now was a good sign. He had no idea where he was until now. He was in the forest across the street from his former house. He showed a small grin and he started to run faster now, with more courage.

Then he came upon a clearing. His green eyes became lighter with every fast step he took. The rain jumped off of him, unable to penetrate him anymore now. Then Wally saw something in the distance. It was the motorcycles that he heard not too long ago, and all of them were right in front of Nigel's house…with people on them. All five people occupying the bikes still had their helmets on and had leather jackets and jeans on. All five of them were completely drenched, and they were here obviously looking for somebody.

Wally stopped running across the street, taking a breather and looking around to figure out what is going on. He already knew that there were five motorcycles with people occupying them not so far from him, but then he saw a familiar bunch of people. His friends and himself.

Nigel was being dragged out of his house from two other people in leather jackets and jeans. Wally couldn't see Nigel's expression on his face from his view. The rain was blinding him, but Wally couldn't stand seeing his friend being taken away.

Wally darted forward, across the street in a matter of seconds, going right at his friend; trying to stop this mess. The five motorcyclists didn't seem to notice him at all. _That' weird…they're not stopping me._ Wally thought confused. They obviously came to assist the other two guys to get Nigel. Wally shoved it out of his thoughts; he had to focus on getting those two bastards away from Nigel.

He ran faster now since he was past the five motorcyclists. The other two guys came into view, only a couple of feet away from Wally's grip. Wally quickly glanced over at Nigel for a split second. Nigel's face wasn't covered by his sunglasses anymore, and his eyes followed towards the ground. Nothingness. He looked lost and completely empty like there wasn't any more meaning to life.

Wally ignored his glance; he hated seeing friends like that. Especially Kuki, his new girlfriend. Yes, Wally asked Kuki out and she squealed yes and hugged him. He finally gave up enough courage ask her, along with some help from Hoagie and Nigel. Hoagie dared him too of course, and Nigel just sighed. Hoagie was always with the daring, it never stopped. Nigel just said to ask her out, he was sure that Kuki wanted to ask him out also.

Wally tried to get the flashbacks out of his head. He had to focus on helping Nigel, and now. He drew back his fist, getting ready for a hard earned punch. The two guys didn't seem to notice Wally at all though. They kept escorting Nigel to some unknown place. Wally noticed this and took full advantage of it. He clenched his fist as hard as he could and then pushed it forward with all of his force. The punch seemed to impact the guy on Nigel's left, but then Wally just fell forward.

Gravity pulled him down every inch of the way. His punch seemed to impact, but then he just fell right through it. The guy didn't seem to even flinch at all. He just kept on walking Nigel forward…an empty Nigel. Wally seemed totally confused; _What…what the hell?_ Wally thought as he impacted onto the soft, muddy surface below under him.

Wally's T-shirt and jeans were completely clean. No mud went onto him at all; all he was drenched from the rain. _This is really weird…I didn't hit him._ Wally thought again. He got up immediately from the ground and saw that the rest of old Sector V was running towards Nigel.

Abby's hat was off, and she was screaming to Nigel. "Nigel, come back! You can't go, not with them!" Abby's outfit was completely drenched also from running. She was confused, angry, and sad at the same time.

Nigel didn't respond at all. He just kept on being silent and empty. His hazel eyes didn't seem bright anymore; they seemed dark and lost. He kept on trudging with the two escorts towards a parked helicopter past the five motorcyclists.

Wally looked over at Abby and saw that Hoagie, Kuki, and himself weren't too far behind. Hoagie was running for once in his life. Kuki and the other Wally were running ahead of them; all of them drenched also.

One of Nigel's escorts went and restrained Abby from going any farther. She clearly wanted Nigel to come back from where ever he was being escorted to. Abby tried to fight off the escort but the guy was way too strong.

_What the hell is going on!? Father must be doing this! That's it!_ Wally thought to himself trying to fit the pieces together.

He looked over as he heard a roar of two engines. Two of the five motorcyclists rammed forward past Nigel and the other escort and went right at his friends and himself. Wally followed trying to keep up, he had to see what was going on.

"Get these freakin' motorcycles away from me!" The other Wally yelled at the one of the motorcyclists. He ran forward knocking down the motorcyclist and he started punching him also. The motorcyclist was surprised at the teenager's sudden outrage and he fought back. The motorcyclist punched Wally back and blood spurted out of Wally's nose from that one punch. He flew back as the motorcyclist punched him three more times in the chest and the chin. His punches were too fast and strong for Wally too handle. Kuki gasped and then helped Wally up as he flew back.

"No, I'm fine." Wally said to his girlfriend as he wiped the blood under his nose. The rest of the blood slowly dripped from his face from the repeating rain. He charged forward once again this time the motorcyclist was surprised but ready. Before Wally even had his punch ready the motorcyclist drew back and punched Wally right under his throat.

Wally's eyes grew wide as the breath was knocked out of him. He fell back as he tried to get oxygen into his lungs and then there was a loud thud as he impacted the wet cement under him. Then both Wally's heard a click from the same motorcyclist that just punched future Wally.

Both Wally's looked up and saw the guy holding a silver gun. Future Wally's eyes widened as the motorcyclist aimed it at his heart and then he smirked. "Now you'll regret messing with us."

The other motorcyclist that was restraining Hoagie and Kuki didn't move at all. He probably wanted this to happen also. Kuki screamed as the motorcyclist pulled the trigger towards the shocked Wally.

Wally sat on the ground unmoved and shocked; these guys were really serious about their jobs. The click shattered the rain and the silence as it slashed into Wally. He fell back as his pupils became smaller and smaller with every breathless second came. Blood slowly and painfully dripped out of his chest without stopping…and nobody could stop it.

Nigel looked back as he heard the click and the rain being scarred down. His eyes saw a fallen Wally on the ground with a red smeared T-shirt. His hazel eyes became darker and he lashed out at his other escort. "You fags!" He yelled as he tried to run towards his friends. The escort started pulling his arms behind his back trying to hold him. The helicopter was ready for them only a few feet away; he couldn't lose Nigel now.

_What...I died!! This can't be happening!_ Wally thought as he saw Kuki run over to his future self. She was crying along with the skies as the life dripped out of Wally. "Wally! No! Wake up!" Kuki yelled as everything began to fade.

Wally stood there fazed and surprised as the scene before him began to fade away and reality began to take place…along with his own death…

* * *

Nigel began to help Abby out of her hospital bed as she asked a question. "So, what exactly is happening?" Abby asked as she sat down in a chair across from Nigel.

Nigel looked at her with his hazel eyes trying to figure out how to put it. He had to tell her the truth, and besides we're talking about Abby here. She was always calm and persistent with devastating truth; she could handle it in other words.

Nigel sighed and then he finally explained, "Apparently, Father has found out how to tell people's future somehow. He targeted us and you just woke up from your future sight."

Nigel looked over at Abby and saw that she was taking this all in. It was a lot; she just saw her future and it probably wasn't too good either. He becomes a leader of an assassination corps and Abby is supposed to betray the KND by helping some dangerous group of adults use their weapons to destroy the U.S. Both weren't good, they were supposed to destroy their lives.

"This isn't good then…" Abby said still trying to think. Nigel looked at her. She was in a completely different world. She wasn't even looking at him when she said it. Abby was lost in a blinding fog, and she couldn't find a way out. "What did you see?"

Nigel looked up immediately. He didn't want to tell Abby his future, his life wrecking future. He had the worst future that he could imagine, becoming a leader of an assassination corporation. It couldn't be any worse for him and Abby either. She betrays the KND, who she lived her whole life for.

"You really want me to tell you?" Nigel asked trying not to. He hated when all attention was on him.

"Yeah, and then I'll tell mine." Abby said making a deal.

"Well…" Nigel began. "I become the leader of an assassination corps." Nigel looked over at Abby who looked shocked.

_Nigel…an assassin…_Abby thought trying to clear her head. Nigel wouldn't want to go around and kill people, it wasn't him. He wants to save people from murderers such as assassins and contract killers. That's why he lives, to protect not to kill.

"Oh, well… I betray the KND." Abby said quickly to get it over with. She hated telling the awful truth; of course she was a spy. She lies a lot during missions to get into top secret facilities and headquarters.

_I can't believe this. First, I become an assassin and then Abby betrays the Kids Next Door?! This can't be our futures…they just can't be._ Nigel thought grimly. How and why would Abby betray the KND? She breathes KND even though sometimes she just wants to sit back and relax instead of doing missions, but that's because her job's tiresome. She goes around and collects vital information from top secret headquarters. It tires people out.

Then both of them quickly turned around to hear a knock on the door. Nigel and Abby saw a young nurse, no older than 26, standing at the door holding a clipboard. Her blond bangs covered her blue eyes and she saw the two of them talking to each other.

"Your friend, Wally, is awake." She said trying to smile. She didn't want people to be so depressed in hospitals; it knocks you down a lot.

Nigel looked over to Abby who nodded as both of them got up and walked over towards the door. The nurse walked away before they reached the door and their footsteps echoed against the walls. Both of the operatives didn't talk at all…there wasn't anything to talk about.

Nigel and Abby walked out of the room and headed over towards Hoagie's and Wally's rooms, trying not to attract too much attention. The Doctors and Nurses didn't seem to notice or even care about them. Then both operatives walked into the room to see a panting and sweating Wally sitting up on his bed.

Nigel and Abby stopped right at the door amazed at the state Wally was in. They never had seen him like this, sweating and defeated. His green eyes widened as he held his chest, trying to tell himself that no blood was coming out.

He looked over towards his surprised friends and managed some words out, "Guys…you gotta help me figure out what the hell is going on…"

**Thanks for reading! I tried to be more descriptive and stuff this chapter! Hope you guys like that. Please review!**


	5. Cha 4: Depression's demons take my soul

I don't own KND

**I don't own KND…sadly**

**Operation: DESTINY**

**Difficult**

**Experience**

**Scars**

**The**

**Inner**

**Number's**

**Youth**

**Chapter 4: Depression's demon takes my soul**

Abby and Nigel stood at the doorway amazed; one of the toughest kids at school was drenched with sweat and panting from a nightmare. It obviously had to be a horrible future also; otherwise Wally wouldn't be so freaked out. Abby and Nigel has never seen Wally this freaked out over anything, not one thing at all. He always wanted to brawl and punch something, anything, and now he was sitting in a hospital bed soaked with his own sweat and panting heavily from a nightmare.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked as she finally walked into the room with Nigel close behind her. Wally didn't look okay in plain sight; he probably just got overwhelmed from the whole thing. But Abby just needed to say something to him to comfort him in a way.

"Do I look okay to you!?" Wally said raising his voice. There were dark shadows under his eyes clearly showing that he was tired even though he just woke up from being unconscious for two days. At least Wally knew that he wasn't okay instead of denying it. Denying facts about life would just screw it up more, even if it is pretty bad.

"Obviously no." Nigel said answering Wally's question. Nigel was trying to stay calm so that he wouldn't attract any attention. If any of the doctors or nurses heard their conversations about what they just saw, they might send them to some juvenile center or some mentally disabled place in somewhere far away. Doctors today take a lot of things seriously, even if it isn't their business.

"Good! 'cuz I'm not!" Wally said again loudly. He was clearly confused, frightened, depressed, and freaked out. Even though his friends don't know it yet, he just saw his own death. He got shot right in the heart and he bled to death within minutes of it. Nigel tried to go to him but the unknown escort wouldn't let him, Kuki cried for him, and Hoagie and Abby were being held against their will. That's the scene that Wally just saw seconds before, and he wouldn't let it go.

"Listen you need to calm down." Abby said quietly trying not to wake up Hoagie and get doctors and nurses in the room. That's not what they needed right now. Nigel and Abby needed to calm down everybody so no riot starts up. "I know that you just saw your future but you can't freak right now, okay?"

Wally looked over towards Abby and Nigel trying to clear his head. He had to keep calm, Abby was right. If other people heard them it would bring bad news upon themselves and the TND. The TND was already in enough trouble with Father's new powers, bomb threats, missiles aimed at the HQ, and enemy spies infiltrating the HQ. They didn't need another kind of trouble caused by Nigel's squad.

"Okay, okay, but how do you know about me just seeing the future?" Wally asked trying to calm himself down.

"We all saw our futures also." Nigel responded as he sat down in a chair next to Wally's hospital bed. He might as well tell Wally the truth now, besides all of them were a team and close friends. Nigel could tell Wally anything at all, that's how close everybody was.

"What? I thought that I was the only one." Wally said apparently shocked. He didn't expect his teammates to see their futures also. He thought that he went crazy, but Wally always jumps to conclusions. That was the one flaw in him besides his short temper.

"Apparently your not." Nigel said continuing his explanation. "Abby and I also saw our futures…" He looked at Wally to try to make sure that he wasn't going to outburst again. Nigel had to tell him quick and painlessly about his future and so did Abby. They didn't feel like talking about it anyways.

"Really? What was it?" Wally asked curiously. He just had to find out; he didn't feel like thinking about his. It was already worse enough that he died in front of Kuki and the rest of them.

"Um…well…" Nigel said trying to stall. Again he had to tell his future and he didn't want to. Of course Abby was quiet about it, but Wally…not a chance. Wally was always loud and sometimes irritating. He would always throw his Wii remote when the computer beat him at baseball, and even in real life he would throw a bat if he struck out.

"Come on, you can tell me." Wally said trying to comfort his friend. Ever since he went into junior high he has become more understanding of people. It helped out a lot.

"Okay, I become the leader of an assassination corps…" Nigel looked away as soon as he finished the sentence. He doesn't even know how he becomes it, it just happens.

"What?! You…" Wally said trailing off into his thoughts. He looked at Nigel with desperate eyes. Wally saw his friend holding a gun and killing people with no emotion at all. That's what assassins do; kill people without caring about who they were, even if they were family members or close friends.

"Okay, I think I've heard enough." Nigel said getting up to leave the room. He didn't want to hear anymore of his future. It was already bad enough that he knew it ahead of time, and from his Uncle.

"Wait, I didn't mean-"Wally began, but he stopped as he saw Nigel leave the room already. He didn't mean to hurt his feelings; he never meant that towards his friends. He just was shocked that Nigel, his leader, would becomes something that he opposed; an assassin.

"It's okay Wally. He just needs to clear his head that's all." Abby said trying to make sure that it wasn't his fault.

"Okay, sure…" Wally said looking at her. He didn't want to believe what was happening. Their futures were just destroying them now, besides, how the hell would Father be able to do it anyways? I mean, he can't just make a bright light shine in your face and then tell you your future. It's just a whole trick to torture them mentally. It had to be it, Nigel would never become an assassin and Abby would never betray the KND. It just wasn't them…but what if it was the truth…

* * *

Nigel trudged through the hallways with his head down. He had to clear his head of all of the bad thoughts running through it right now. It was just a nightmare…that's all. I mean, why would he kill anyone anyways. Same with Abby, why would she betray the Kids Next Door? It didn't make any sense at all. Both Abby and Nigel were dedicated to saving people, not killing them for no reason or betraying them. But what if it was their futures…could they prevent it?

Nigel tried to get the thoughts out of his head. He just needed to relax for a bit, figure out how to jump over this obstacle. It wasn't going to be easy too. He just saw himself killing two people for not paying up their debt or whatever it was. Just because of that, he shot two innocent men.

Nigel reached a fire escape door and looked around quickly to double check that no one was watching. He saw that no one was and swiftly opened the door and went through. He quietly shut the door so nobody could hear him, and then turned around. He saw that there were still another three flight of stairs until he reached the rooftop. He sighed a little before he started climbing the stairs step by step.

* * *

Hoagie had no idea where he was. One second ago he was in Father's mansion and now he is in some type of warehouse.

"Okay, nice joke everybody. Now come out…" Hoagie said trying to turn this confusing state into a joke. It didn't work. Silence just spread throughout the cold warehouse and a faint breeze could be felt. Hoagie started walking around to figure out what was going on.

Hoagie looked at the boxes that were stacked throughout the warehouse. He saw that there was some type of insignia on the sides of the boxes. The insignias were red and looked like a gun and knife, Hoagie couldn't really tell at the moment.

"What the hell is happening?" Hoagie asked himself. For once he was completely confused. He had no idea where he was and how he got there and there was not another soul in sight. It was creepy really, one second Hoagie is with his friend and then all of a sudden he's completely alone in a warehouse full of unknown materials.

Hoagie suddenly turned around quickly as he heard movement beyond the unknown boxes. He smiled reluctantly, hopefully it was someone he knew, and then he dashed off into the unknown. Actually, Hoagie was pretty fast now since he layed off of the junk and fat foods. He actually was as skinny as Nigel now, and he was going to stay that way until he knew otherwise. Besides, he's always running from enemies everyday or at least every other day!

Hoagie jumped and ran around every box in his way; he was more agile from Nigel and Abby's fierce training sessions. He tried to find the source of the noise; it had to be around here somewhere. After a few seconds of running and desperately searching he saw a tall and thin man.

Hoagie stopped and looked at the man a second time. He had a black jacket and black pants, and a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. He had dirty brown hair and a lanky body but muscular also. Hoagie couldn't believe it; it looked just like him but older.

"Um…hello?" Hoagie said waving a hand in front of the guy's face. Nothing; nothing at all. The man didn't say anything at all or even flinch. He just stood there like he was waiting for something.

"Weird…." Hoagie mumbled under his breath. The man seemed not to hear, see, or even notice him in any way at all. It was like he was invisible. Then a bright light shined in Hoagie's eyes as the man raised it up cautiously. His eyes widened as he saw that it was a gun…a real gun.

"What's going on here!? I'm not a fugitive!" Hoagie said raising his hands up in defense. The gun was pointed right at his face, the barrel of the gun staring him down. But the man never shot at Hoagie, he shot it towards a box a few hundred feet away from them.

Hoagies stood there shocked as he saw a black blur jump away a second before the other man pulled the trigger that spelled death everywhere on it. The man holding the gun seemed not fazed on how his prey dodged the bullet. Then Hoagie noticed something else that the man had that was shocking; an FBI agent badge attached to his chest.

Hoagie stood nerved as he saw the FBI agent take aim and then fire at the jumping prey. The bullet just cut through pure air as the prey disappeared without a trace in mid air. Hoagie couldn't believe it again; the FBI agent's target dodged the bullet again. A bullet!!

Then Hoagie noticed a faint trace of wind coming from behind the FBI agent. He looked over and saw the black figure that dodged the two bullets take form. The man had a long, and black trench coat covering a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. He didn't have any hair, but his eyes didn't look bright. They looked dark and in a way evil as he held a knife towards the shooters neck.

"So, if it isn't my old friend Hoagie Gilligan. It's really too bad, I'm going to have to kill you…"

Hoagie's eyes widened as he heard his name being the identity of the FBI agent. This must have been what Nigel was talking about on the trip over to Father's mansion, but it also could be a trick. Hoagie couldn't think about it now, his future self was about to be killed.

"You wouldn't want to do that. I have a whole brigade of FBI agents ready to arrest you for all of your crimes." The future Hoagie said trying to fight back. Even though he had a gun in his right hand he couldn't aim and fire it. If he even tried, the killer would just slit his throat in an instant.

"And what would those crimes be exactly?" The killer said towards Hoagie. His dark jade eyes reflected against the gun's shine, showing no mercy and care about Hoagie what so ever.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Murders, Trespassing, Stealing, Robbery…I could go on forever. It's either you come with us silently or we'll kill you. Which one?" Hoagie said calmly. He seemed to be quite confident in himself and his allies, but he also knew that he was only the bait to bring out the killer.

"I'm not going to do neither. Your going to die right here, and right now and nobody will be able to hear it…" The killer said into Hoagie's ear. Both Hoagie's eyes widened as he raised the knife into the air with a smirk. "Say your last words!"

Hoagie yelled as the killer lunged the knife forwards towards his future self's back, right into the spinal cord. Then everything went blurry as Hoagie fell back into a dark black pit…

**Thanks for reading! I'm trying to think of Kuki's future right now, I'm trying to make everything fall into one another so it may be a while until I update later than schedule! I'll try my best and in the meantime will you guys review! It kinda motivates me in a way so I can update faster!**


	6. Cha 5: My war begun before I was born

**I don't own KND**

**Operation: DESTINY**

**Difficult**

**Experience**

**Scars**

**The**

**Inner**

**Number's **

**Youth**

**Chapter 5: My war begun before I was born**

Nigel was standing on the hospital's rooftop, thinking about everything that has taken place in the last three days. It was a lot to handle; their futures have been clearly told and all of them have been devastating so far. Abby betrays the KND and Wally gets killed trying to get to Nigel who becomes an assassin. All are their own death that they brought onto themselves. None of them don't even know how this all happens. Why would Abby even think about betraying? The organization flows through her blood and it does the same in Nigel's. And Wally wouldn't be killed for no random reason; all of it has to be connected in some sort of way somehow.

_What is happening to us? All of us were succeeding in school, even Wally, we were completing all of our missions and getting praised for it…now it's like all of that never happened…_ Nigel thought trying to add things up. None of it made sense to him. How did Father even know how to tell the future? Well, the only thing Nigel knows is that it definitely wasn't a nightmare; it was too realistic. Everything was too true in every way. He could see himself in his future self's eyes and the surrounding sent a chill down his spine. The bullets that his future self shot actually killed two people and the blood looked like blood, the penetrating red and the darkness that it held. It all was way too real.

_How do I become an assassin…does Father force me into it?_ Nigel thought grimly. _Or do I actually become one by myself…but why the hell would I do that? I want to protect not kill. _Nigel was right about one thing: He wants to protect not to kill. All his life he has lived by that one sentence. That's why Abby recommended him for the KND in the first place. She saw this in him and knew right off the bat that he was going to be one of the KND's best agents. And she was right, he become instantly good.

_I better get back inside…I need to see if anybody else woke up…_

Nigel turned around from looking out towards the sunset. He sighed before he did so, letting out some stress from his future. Then he saw something he wish he didn't…himself in the future staring right back at him…

* * *

"What are you saying?" Hoagie asked completely dazed and confused. His eyes showed terror from his future sight. The last thing he saw before he woke up was a knife lunging at his future self showing his near death. Then Wally and Abby heard him screaming from the other side of the room and saw that he was awake…in a way. He was swinging his arms in the air and his legs from side to side on the bed. Two nurses came in to calm him down; after all he was still asleep. Abby and Wally walked over after the nurses were done with him and he looked really shook up. Of course that could just be Hoagie, but he said that he just saw himself nearly die, and that explained it all.

"How many times do I have to repeat it? You just saw your future!" Abby asked clearly stressed from Hoagie's confusion. He asked three times before and he still didn't understand what is going on. Nobody can blame him though; he just saw one of the scariest things. Death. Most people don't really care about a death but sometimes that can be a bad thing. People think that death isn't a big problem, but if they ever saw one it gets to them. (I've seen some guy get stabbed on my street and had nightmares that night! I'm dead serious!)

"Really! Then…then…I die!?" Hoagie exclaimed frightened. He didn't want to die, nobody never wants to die unless they commit suicide then that's another story. In his sight he looked no more than thirty, no less than twenty. And he was an FBI agent! Hoagie did not want to think about it anymore. Definitively since he was in front of his friends.

"What? You died in your future sight?" Abby asked concerned. She had to make sure that she knows everybody future so she can help prevent them. She has to make sure that Nigel in no way becomes an assassin, that Wally doesn't die and now Hoagie can't die. Then she has to make sure that she prevents her own future also. It's going to be really hard since people like to keep secrets from everybody else, especially Nigel and Wally. They are going to be the hardest to look after.

"Yeah, I was an FBI agent and then some assassin came out and then held a knife at my neck…but actually I didn't see myself die he was just about to kill me…" Hoagie said thinking about his future sight once again. He had to make sure that every part was true otherwise Abby couldn't help him.

"Wait did you say an assassin?" Wally asked. He finally caught on about what is happening. He also wanted to protect everybody from their destruction because he didn't want to lose all of his friends.

"Yeah, is there some connection…?" Hoagie asked trying to help. His blue eyes were looking at Wally with confusion and surprise. Wally has become smarter since he hit junior high, somehow. It was between the summers before sixth grade when the smartness sunk into his brain. He immediately began to think strategically and more advanced. Not as advanced as Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby of course but pretty close to them.

"Yeah, Nigel told us that he was supposed to become the leader of an assassination corps!" Wally exclaimed excited in his newly founded discovery. His green eyes showed brightness and victory, he clearly was happy with himself for once. Wally used to be always depressed about his grades and how people called him a dumb midget, but that's all in the past. Now he's smart, but he is growing inch by inch also.

"What? Nigel an assassin!? It didn't look like him though. The guy had black hair and tan skin…it couldn't have been him." Hoagie said. He couldn't think of Nigel as an assassin. It just wasn't like him. He couldn't imagine Nigel, his friend and leader, holding a gun and penetrating people with death. That just wasn't Nigel, and the same with Abby.

"Damn, I though we had s_omething_ figured out." Wally said gruffly. He was all excited about his discovery and then it all turned to ash with the killer's looks. Wally knows that Nigel used to have brown hair, not black, and also that it would never grow back because of those Delightful Children. Nigel also has pale skin since he is British and never likes to bask in the sun. It clearly couldn't be him.

"We probably won't anything figured out for a long time." Abby stated. She was thinking hard about all the things that have been taking place now. Father, the future sights, assassins, betrayal, deaths…everything and she still couldn't figure it out. They still had to wait for Kuki to wake up from her future sight. That might help out with the connections.

* * *

"Woah, this place is depressing…" Kuki said as she walked down the dark streets in an unknown city. Few cars flew buy on what seemed to suppose to be a busy street and the tears from the skies wouldn't stop scattering everywhere. The clouds were gray with sadness as they cried out. The lightning called back for a sign of hope and light. Kuki walked slowly down the streets which held few people. She noticed that some of the men were looking towards the ground with no emotion on their faces.

"Hello? Can you tell me where I am?" Kuki asked walking up to one of them politely. The man didn't answer at all; he just kept on walking like nobody was there. "That's weird…" Kuki mumbled. The last thing that she recalls is that she was holding an unconscious Nigel in her arms and then a bright light appeared. Then she ended up here somehow.

She continued walking down the dark streets with the mysterious man behind her. Kuki didn't want to think about why the man who didn't answer her; maybe something just happened to him. She didn't know, and right now her main goal was to find where she is and how she got there.

The rain didn't stop drenching anything in their way, and they wouldn't stop soon, but Kuki just ignored it. She was determined now, and she's been more confident in herself ever since she joined the TND. The training, the battles, the injured has affected her confidence within herself. She has seen all of her friends injured before while she just stood there frightened to the bone. That's when she promised herself that she'll never run away from anything and to help out whenever possible. That was the day of her transformation.

Kuki looked around and saw that the whole place was pretty much deserted except for a figure in a dark alleyway across the street. She squinted through the blurry rain to try to see the figure better, but it just made things worse for her. Kuki took one final glance around to see if there was anybody else to ask but there was nobody.

She looked back and forth of the road and there were no cars in sight. She quickly but quietly crossed the road, running right into the rain. She watched the figure the whole way to see that it was a woman, no older than thirty, sitting in what seemed to be a cardboard box. Kuki new right away that she must be homeless. Why else would she be sitting in a cardboard box in the rain? For the fun of it…probably not. Kuki ran up right in front of the woman. Then she noticed that she had long, jet black hair that hid her entire face. Nothing else could be seen besides her ragged and torn clothing and bare feet.

"Um…hello?" Kuki began trying to be as polite as possible. After all, she didn't want to upset or be mean to this lady. She didn't answer though, just still sat there with her legs tight against her chest. Her hair still sulked over her unseen face and the cardboard box still absorbed the rain. "Hey, can you hear me?" Still no response, she still sat there depressed looking.

_Is she deaf or something? _Kuki asked herself. It seemed like it from her not responding. Then Kuki heard some faint footsteps not too far away. She looked around trying to see who owned the footsteps. Then, she saw a black blur down the street not too far away. Kuki tried to see the figure more clearly but the rain stopped her from that. Kuki then saw something along with the man, he was holding something.

The figure kept on getting closer and closer, he was obviously looking for someone or somebody. Then Kuki could make out some things: the man was grasping a black umbrella and he was also wearing a black suit and pants. The man actually had money instead of this unidentified woman that Kuki was standing in front of.

The rain kept on dropping onto Kuki's head and shoulders, the lightning answered the thunder in the distant. It was like all of these events have been planned out, or it was just a coincidence. The man was a couple of feet away from Kuki and the homeless woman. She could notice a head full of dirty brown hair and a pair of blue eyes along with a lanky body.

The man stopped in front of the homeless woman who didn't even bother to look up at all. She seemed not to care at all, didn't care about life anymore. The man looked down at her with gentle eyes trying to understand what she's been through.

"Hello?" Kuki said trying to gain the attention of the man. Still no response, it was like she wasn't even there. Kuki didn't bother to try again, she knows now that she was invisible. She couldn't be seen or heard in any way.

The man extended a hand to the homeless woman who still sulked in her "house." He seemed to want to help her, but she didn't want it. She doesn't want help anymore. "Kuki, I can help you." The man said. The teenage Kuki's eyes widened with shock. That is her; the poor, homeless woman was her. It didn't make any sense though; she was standing there right now, and besides how does she become homeless and poor?

The young adult Kuki looked up. Her black hair moved so you could see her eyes; dark and without hope. Something must have happened, and it affected her greatly. She didn't respond, she still sat there looking up towards the man.

"I can help you, trust me." The man said politely. He smiled brightly even through this black rain, brightening up this dark day. "There's someone that would like to meet you."

The young adult Kuki looked up with a little more hope. She took a final glance at the man and then layed her hands on the ground besides her. She pushed upwards applying force to let her go upwards towards the sky and out of her former home. The young adult Kuki slowly got up and looked at the man while she did. She noticed the man's eyes were like the sky; blue and soft as a baby's skin.

"Shall we go then?" The man asked gently. The young adult Kuki grabbed his firm hand tightly, to make sure that they never leave each other, and smiled at the man.

"Yes, we shall." Kuki said brightly for once in many years. Then both of them turned around and started to walk away as the rain started to stop…

* * *

Nigel couldn't believe it. He was standing right in front of his future self, his future assassin. The future Nigel penetrated his teenage eyes with pure terror and fear. His eyes weren't as bright anymore; they were dark and purely evil, but also lost and depressed. The future Nigel's black trench coat touched the hard ground while the spikes raised from it, showing no fear, no mercy, no protection, only the pure fun of torturing, sniping, and killing. That's all he cared about now, killing people for the heck of it and also for the money and to make the FBI go crazy looking for him and his association.

"So, if it isn't my stupid old self." The assassin said to Nigel. He smirked with delight for the torture and mental breakdown of his former self. He didn't care about his past anymore of whatever happened to it. All he cared about was blood and lots of it.

"What the hell are you talking about you fag?" Nigel said fighting back against his future self .He already knew that he was a complete fag in the future, so he might as well fight against it so he doesn't become one. It was his only hope; fighting his destiny non-stop.

"Your so naïve, I can't believe I was you. Now look what I am, one of the most powerful men in the world, and you still deny that you'll become me. You're pathetic. Just accept it; there is no way that you can't escape me." He grinned once again to show his victory, and he always does even if his hand is covered with dark red. He knew that he was absolutely right in his mind, it was destiny.

"There is no way I'm going to become a shitbag like you are. It just won't happen so why don't you just accept it you pathetic bastard." Nigel still had his mind set; he will not become an assassin in any way or form, and he's sure that the rest of the team will be looking out for one another like he will. None of them want to give up their futures.

"Don't make me laugh. You see this?" The assassin said slowly entering his inside pocket in his black trench coat. Nigel stood there intimidated as he saw a silver light reflecting into his eyes. He knew what it was right away: A gun. The assassin slowly brought it out to add more fear into his former self. "This is your trusted gun called Hades and this is your killing machine…take a good look at it because this is your key to your future life." The gun was actually quite amazing, but it still was very intimidating. It was completely black with something carved into the side. It was also shaped expertly, like it was made exactly for him.

"This is your future and there's no way that you can't stop it."

Then the assassin Nigel suddenly disappeared along with Hades. Nigel stood there completely shocked and terrified. He just saw himself in the future….it must have been a daydream a hallucination. Nigel began to shiver throughout his whole body with fear. Hades…Assassin…Murdering….Blood…it was all part of his future, and somehow he had a feeling that he couldn't prevent it. That it would be his future, but he wouldn't give up. He will never give up, never in his life, and he'll make sure that his friends won't either…

**Thanks for reading once again! Thanks to a helpful suggestion I actually got it done earlier than I thought. Please review!**


	7. Cha 6: I fell to my knees with lost hope

Operation: DESTINY

**Sorry for the late update…usually I'm on time but I've been practicing with my band and stuff like that! So enjoy!**

**Operation: DESTINY**

**Difficult**

**Experience**

**Scars**

**The**

**Inner**

**Numbuh's **

**Youth**

**Chapter 6: I fell to my knees with lost hope  
**

Nigel was left sweating and completely shocked…he couldn't believe what he just saw. It had to be some sort of message…some kind of vision maybe. Otherwise, how else would he see his future self? Maybe he was just going crazy, from all of the stress and pressure. That might be it, just maybe… or it could be that Father was nearby and messing with his head. That had to be it, Nigel was keeping his head together until he came out into the open. When he was inside he was completely fine and as soon as he came out he got mentally tortured. But if Father was out here, where would he be?

Nigel quickly started looking around to try to see his demon Uncle. He quickly scanned the rooftops, the windows, the alleyways, anything that his Uncle could be hiding at. _Where the hell is that bastard…?_ Nigel thought as he still scanned. Then he realized that he can also hide in the dark shadows anywhere, and he immediately started looking at every shadow there was within a mile of his vision. Nigel wasn't going to let his Uncle succeed in his own nephew's torture that would be completely pathetic. Besides, it was about time that Father got his ass kicked after showing them their fateful destiny. He need to finally learn a lesson or two, he did just kill some TND operatives a few months back and he is still continuing it today. Father had to be stopped and now…

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something move in an alleyway next to the hospital. He immediately reacted and ran to his right where the alleyway was located. Currently, Nigel was on the rooftop of a five story hospital building, and it would be obviously suicide if he tried to jump off without any stops in the way. As long as he had a few "stops" in the way of his fall he would be fine as long as he held his balance. Next to the hospital Nigel noticed one of those metal staircases that slither up the sides of apartment buildings. (Like the really old ones that you see in movies at like…New York.) It was a good twenty foot drop but if Nigel was careful enough he could make it.

Nigel sprinted towards the edge of the rooftop even faster now with more confidence. He had to capture Father before he murders anybody else, and to also get revenge on him also. Then Nigel leapt off of the building, towards the staircase. The moment was like eternity, it felt like gravity would never pull him down. He looked towards the staircase as if he was trying to reach it. Then gravity finally came into play and his body started returning towards the Earth. Nigel noticed that he was going to make the jump, but then he saw something creepy. On the a rooftop not so far away a man with a blank trench coat and a black hat covering his entire face. The man seemed to be watching Nigel's every moves like he was spying on him to record data or just to watch him for fun. It was creepy any way around, but Nigel just set it aside and ignored it. He needed to focus all of his attention on making the jump.

His feet touched the staircase within seconds after he jumped. He smiled with achievement; he didn't fall down to a plummeting death. He worked his hand around the railing and then twisted his hips around towards the steps. He wasn't going to waste a second, he had to reach his Uncle in time. As soon as he had enough grip on the staircase he immediately began to sprint down the steps, one at a time. Of course, he had quick feet so it didn't matter if he even did two steps at a time; he already was already fast enough.

Nigel's eyes were set right on the moving shadow, nothing else would distract him; not even the man on the other roof. He was determined to capture his Uncle once and for all to end all of the misery and hate. He was still running down the stairs as fast as he could ever, he wouldn't stop either until he reached the very bottom. Then he noticed that the drop from where he was standing was only about ten feet, and his Uncle would be there I n a matter of seconds.

_If I jump from that height and jump onto Father, I could overpower him from there…_ Nigel thought as he was about ready to make his move. It was the only way he could win right now, if he tried to get onto ground and then chase after him Father would just simply ditch him. Nigel had to do something unexpected, and that's what he is going to do.

Nigel ran down the stairs faster now, and he knew it was going to be risky in doing his jump. He had to try though, he had to otherwise there was something telling him that something devastating would happen. He threw those thoughts aside as he saw that he was all set up to make his move. He jumped onto the railing with ease, and then pushed himself forward, directly at his Uncle. His Uncle looked astonished at the sudden move, he wasn't expecting Nigel to think so quickly.

Nigel couldn't help but to grin at his success as he brought Father down to the ground. Nigel noticed that Father wasn't actually in his shadow suit, actually he hasn't been lately. He just was in his regular human form, he didn't have his glasses anymore and he wore more casual clothing; the regular jeans and a T-shirt combo. His hair was in a different style also, he had brown bangs now covering his dark green eyes and it was more wild. It was more in style today.

Father crashed into the ground with a loud thump. Both relatives gritted their teeth in pain as the impact spread through them. Nigel did just jump ten feet and fell right onto his Uncle, it obviously had to hurt.

"Damn you." Father said as he struggled beneath his nephew. For once he was struggling, he was always overpowering people with his strength, but this time the places switched around.

"Yeah, keep talking." Nigel said coldly. "It won't get a bastard like you anywhere." Nigel was actually quite proud of himself on the inside. He actually had caught Father without breaking a sweat. He could have broken his neck if he didn't make the two jumps, but he didn't. He finally succeeded with ease.

Nigel got up off of Father very cautiously; he grasped his wrists as he stood up and kept one foot on his back, stabling him. Father tried to hold his anger, he didn't want to start up something and then just get defeated. He had to think through the situation; he's in an alleyway sometime in the afternoon, Nigel is on top of him holding his wrists behind his back while standing one foot on him. There has to be a flaw, and Father quickly found it. His legs weren't being hold in anyway, they were completely free.

_Dumb ass…_ Father thought as he started to see the scene in his mind. It was perfect, there's no way that Nigel would be able to overpower him from where he would be in a matter of seconds. Father grinned with delight from underneath his nephew, he couldn't hold it in. Nigel's eye's widened as he started to hear a faint laugh creeping up from Father's throat. It was menacing, his laugh just meant that he was about to do something to hurt or even kill Nigel, and he knew this.

"What's so funny?" Nigel asked lowly. He had to keep calm; if he started to get angry he would just make things worse. It was bad enough that Father was laughing while he was caught. Nigel felt a chill stream down his spine, it was a feeling that he didn't want to feel at the moment. It means something was about to happen, something bad for him.

_What the hell is going on? I felt like I finally caught him, but now that feeling just suddenly disappeared…_ Nigel thought as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"Your so naïve Nigel, you think that you can beat me that easily?" Father said manically. His dark green eyes reflected off of the fading sunlight, and Nigel just stood there completely frozen. He was completely overtaken by his Uncle's menacing glare and laugh. It just got to him like the time when he tried to prevent the death of one of his comrades and failed, Father just glared at him and laughed just like he is now.

Then Father finally made his move after a long tension between them. He kicked Nigel in the middle of his back and forced him forward, releasing Nigel's grasp from his wrists. Nigel fell forward completely shocked, he forgot his legs. Then Father threw his head back crashing into Nigel's throat. He completely lost his breath as his eye's widened to show his pain and shock. He fell backwards as Father swiftly got up from under Nigel's falling body.

_Damn it…I have to get him._ Nigel thought as he tried to figure out a way to get him. Nigel's body just suddenly reacted without knowing it. He rotated his hips around and threw his hands onto the pavement below him. Father got up stunned at his nephew's quick reaction and how he handled the situation. It was quite impressive on what he used to be. Nigel's eyes glared up towards his Uncle as he tossed his legs into mid-air and swung around and kicked Father. Father blocked it though, and then jumped back. He had to make sure he gained enough distance from his nephew to see the situation.

Nigel then got back onto his feet quickly and without difficulty, still looking at his Uncle. He then sprinted forward without hesitation with his fighting techniques at the ready. Father also got ready as he saw his nephew's sudden move. Nigel drew back his hand ready to finish off his Uncle, anger seared through his eyes as he threw it forward. Father easily blocked it and then tried to punch with the other hand.

Nigel ducked as the punch missed his head by inches, Father looked downwards with defeat. Then he caught Nigel letting go of his left hand and swinging his legs at his Uncle's feet. He tried to dodge it though, but he failed miserably as he fell backwards into Nigel's trap. He got up and pushed his Uncle forward into a wall in the alleyway, knocking the breath out of him also. Nigel gripped his Uncle's neck out of pure hatred and ferocity.

"So, you result to this?" Father said messing with Nigel's head. Nigel just kept glaring at him while grasping his Uncle's neck tighter and tighter trying to shut him up. Father urged out a cough trying to regain his breath. He managed to say one sentence, "Your growing up to become your future…" Nigel's eyes suddenly became darker and darker as he heard those dreadful words. He gritted his teeth with pain on the inside and hatred on the outside, and he punched his Uncle in the face as hard as he could.

"Shut the hell up." Nigel said with a low voice as he finished his punch. Father spat blood towards the ground, showing that Nigel was really serious about what he was doing. He actually couldn't believe it, Nigel was determined to kill him if it costs him his own life.

"These actions only shows that your just one step closer to becoming an assassin." Father said coldly. His dark green eyes looked up at Nigel's hazel ones, showing even more anger and hatred for him now. He smiled with delight from this; it'll just make him into what he doesn't want to be. Nigel stood there for a split second trying to clear his thoughts. That's when Father made his move. He punched Nigel firmly in the stomach, and then without hesitation he then punched him in the chin with the other hand throwing his head backwards. Nigel tore himself on the inside, he let Father have a chance and he completely took it in his own hands. Father didn't waste a second as he punched Nigel a third time in the chest and then another time in the throat.

He tried to breathe in some air, but it wouldn't come. Nigel was just making himself suffer even more by trying harder to, and he already was in enough pain already. Father then increased the pain as he grabbed his nephew's T-shirt and spun him around to crash him into the wall. Nigel coughed up blood as his Uncle did so, showing his utter defeat. Nigel's eyes lost their ferocity and viciousness as he looked up at his Uncle's. His Uncle's eyes showed triumph and victory along with an evil grin.

"So, where's your anger and bravery now?" Father asked grinning widely. His cold set of eyes stared at his nephew's trying to traumatize him, and it did. Nigel just looked down at the forsaken ground. He just completely failed with misery, he had a chance and he just completely threw it away pathetically. Father took advantage of this moment and leaned forward next to Nigel's ear. "This is why you will never be able to change who you are going to be…like it or not one day soon your going to be a killing machine that doesn't stop for anyone." Father grimly smiled as he backed away from Nigel letting him stay to rot. Then, Father suddenly disappeared leaving a depressed and angry Nigel in the streets…

* * *

A man in a black trench coat and a black hat stood on the top of a nearby building as he took in the scene that he just saw. Nobody knew who he was, why he was there, or what he was doing on a rooftop. All they knew was he was doing something suspicious, and he wouldn't tell what it was.

The man's cell phone began to ring and he quietly got it from his front pocket. His cold hands grasped it tightly making sure it doesn't fall. He placed his fingers between the keypad and the screen and swiftly flipped it open, allowing him to speak to the caller. He placed it next to his ear without any sound at all.

"Hello, master."

"_Did you see Nigel Uno?"_

"Yes, I just did."

"_So, what do you think of him?"_

"He is quite the teenager; I think that his future will definitely come true."

"_That's what I thought. Then keep a close eye on him, okay Damien?"_

"I definitely will, it will be fun to watch what he does next."

"_Good, then we want him to join Chronos as soon as we get a chance." _

"Of course, I'll begin surveillance again tomorrow."

"_Good." _

The other line hung up without hesitation, leaving a spy grinning as he put his phone away…

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! It took awhile to put together as you know from all o f the busy events at my house! At least school will end for me soon…but it's still awhile away…June 18****th****…but I'll try to post as soon as possible! Please review in the meantime!**


	8. Cha 7: My lies become their strength

Operation: DESTINY

Difficult

Experience

Scars

The

Inner

Number's

Youth

**Chapter 7: My lies become their strength**

"Where the hell is Nigel?" Abby asked looking around at the room. The room was actually empty on the inside, but on the outside it was full. Everybody was contemplating about how to prevent their god forsaken futures. For a recap, Abby's is betrayal of the KND, Wally's is that he gets killed, Kuki's is that she becomes homeless, Hoagie's is that he gets killed as a young FBI agent, and Nigel's is that he becomes an assassin. All of them are bad all around, and all of the teenagers didn't want them to happen, and they were determined that it wasn't.

"He's probably dead." Wally said depressed. He was slouching in his chair with his eyes trailing right at the floor…lost and confused. He didn't want to die yet, especially since he's with Kuki and since his life was finally going in his direction. His grades are improving greatly and people stopped calling him names and teasing him. His life was revolving around him.

"Wally!? He's not dead, what the hell are you thinking!?" Abby responded angrily. She didn't want to think about depressing ideas right now, but she has to admit Nigel has been gone for a long time. The last time she saw him was when Wally remarked something that apparently Nigel didn't want to hear and he walked out of the room. That was an hour and a half ago…and they needed to get back home.

Then utter silence feel into the room. Nobody didn't feel like talking; they were contemplating about different events that had taken place. In a matter of seconds, all of their lives changed, all of their futures were told. Then all four of them started to hear constant footsteps that got closer with every step. Abby looked over at the door to see who it was, and so did everybody else. Tension grew as the footsteps grew louder, and then they saw a shadow at the doorway, and then a pair of hazel eyes.

"Nigel!" Abby yelled getting up from her chair and running over at her leader. Nigel had cuts and gashes, and a few bruises making the others confused about what he did while he was gone. A fight probably, but they didn't care at the moment. Nigel was finally back and he wasn't harmed extremely.

Nigel looked up at the rushing Abby and smiled. After the fight with Father, he decided that the only way to prevent the futures was to forget about them and continue with their lives. They couldn't just sit around and think about it, they had to put it behind them and go on with their lives step by step.

"What happened to you?" Abby asked as she stopped in front of Nigel looking at him. There were blood stains on his T-shirt and dried blood on his neck from bleeding at the mouth, and bruises. Nigel looked in Abby's eyes and smiled. His smiled stunned her and everybody else, he was hurt and smiling? It didn't make any sense to them; maybe he went crazy because of all of the future sights.

"Oh, I just got into a fight." Nigel said walking past Abby to sit down in an open seat. He was smiling about it, which confused all of his friends. He got into a fight and he just set it besides him like nothing ever happened. The others started at him with confusion.

"A fight?! With who?" Abby asked concerned as she sat into a seat across from him. Nigel was still making her confused, angry, and happy at the same time. Confused about him smiling about a fight, angry because he didn't care, and happy because he wasn't hurt badly.

"Just my Uncle." Nigel said answering her long awaited question. He slung his arm over the back of his chair relaxing as if nothing major had happened. _I know that it has to be weird for them to see me like this and acting as if nothing happened, but once I tell them they'll understand. I just wish it was true…_

"Benedict?!" Hoagie said surprised. He couldn't believe it, Nigel's Uncle is his worst enemy and for some unknown reason. Ever since Nigel had found out that Father was his Uncle, he was torn apart but he also wanted to stop him more. Which made him who he is today, a workaholic. Of course, nobody could blame him. It was instinct.

"Yeah, I tried to stop him but he got around me…again." Nigel said shrugging it off. He had to keep up his role, otherwise it wouldn't work. He had to make sure that his friends didn't figure out about his act and his new mission; to finally finish off Benedict. He was too much of a danger from the beginning. He has killed numerous agents and spies and now he has gone too far, but there was one question that still made him confused. Why didn't Benedict finish Nigel off while he was unconscious? It was a perfect chance…and he let him live?

"Well obviously." Wally retorted. He was in a cranky mood, and everybody knew it. He just wanted to go home, and take a very long nap. He didn't want to be in the hospital anymore, it was too depressing without their futures. Or what they thought were their futures.

"Thanks…" Nigel said sarcastically. He was going to say a comeback, but decided to put it aside for now. He had to tell them. It would make things less depressing. "But I got something out of Father that was important."

"Really? What?" Abby and Hoagie asked. Wally and Kuki just didn't say anything, they just wanted an answer out of him.

"Well it turns out that he didn't tell our futures. He was just messing around with our heads, that's all." Nigel informed them. _Even thought it isn't true it's the only way that they'll just forget about it. I wish I could tell them the truth…but it isn't worth it. _

"What?! Your serious, right?" Wally said surprised. All of them were surprised; they thought that it was all true, it seemed so true. All of their futures were connected; one causes the other and so on from there. Of course, not one of them knew this; not even Abby or Nigel.

"Yeah, really I got it out of him." Nigel said to his baffled friends. _Good, they believe me…I just wish it was true. _Nigel knew it wasn't true because of his vision that he saw on the rooftop. It showed that his future sight wasn't a lie, otherwise he wouldn't have seen his future self. If it was just a nightmare or Father messing with him, then it wouldn't have been so informational from the Hades gun to how he was so naïve while he was younger. Father wouldn't have thought of Hades or any of it…it had to be another vision of some sort since Nigel was thinking about it so much.

"Well that's a relief." Hoagie said trying to smile. He wanted too, but it didn't seem right at the moment. Everybody else wanted to also, but it just didn't feel right. All of them were just glad that what they saw wasn't true…it was finally over. Or at least, that's what they thought.

"Yeah, seriously!" Wally added in. He grasped Kuki's hand with hope and faith. Hopefully what Nigel found out was right. Kuki looked over to him and smiled with delight, she's been quite the whole time thinking about these past sights, and now since it was just a hoax they didn't have to worry about it anymore.

"Okay, can we just go home now?" Abby added in sighing. She was worn out from all of the worrying about Nigel, not to mention she was trying to help her friends with their situations also. But now it's all behind her, and now she just wants to go back home and take a greatly earned nap.

"Why didn't you ask that earlier?" Nigel said getting up with a smirk running across his face. Abby looked up at him with happiness; He was finally back to his old self again. He wasn't serious that much any more, and now he finally lived his own life, instead of following orders and commands all of the time. Abby got up along with the others and all of them walked out of the door to finally head home. But what they didn't know was that somebody was expecting them home…

* * *

Rain poured onto a suspicious figure not to far from the five teenagers, who had no idea about what was about to unfold. The figure had on a black trench coat and he had took off his black hat and was positioned on a rooftop right across from the agent's hospital room. He had black hair that covered his brown eyes, that was staring at his one target: Nigel Uno.

His name was Damien, and he was ordered to watch and record Nigel's every move to see if he was ready for his future. Chronos….An assassination organization that the FBI, CIA, and government organizations kept secret to the public all around the world. Each letter had it's own meaning: C is for Corruption, H is for Hunt, R is for Revenge, O is for Oblivion, N is for Nuclear, O is for Obligation and S is for Sabotage. These are their main focuses on finally controlling their world. Corruption represents their goal and how they will seek it. They will not stop for anybody, and never will. Hunt is to show that if you're an enemy in any way possible, your going to be hunted down and dealt with from there. Revenge shows their fury, each member has had a past that wasn't that charming, and now they're taking their rage out onto the world that didn't care to help them at all. Oblivion shows their rage and fury onto the world, that won't stop until all of them either end up in prison, or are found dead. Nuclear shows their power, and how they will gain even more of it. Obligation is to represent that if anybody in their organization isn't obligated, that they won't show any mercy to them whatsoever. And finally, Sabotage. That one word represents that they will interfere or disrupt any government to get what they want or need. This is the organization that wants to enroll Nigel Uno as an assassin.

_So, do you think that he's ready for his first challenge?_

"Yes, he won't know what hit him."

_Good, then do it soon._

"Don't worry, I got it all covered."

* * *

Abby opened up the door to her new car, an old, red Jeep Wrangler that she bought from saving up her money. She finally got her permit, and since then she wanted to drive as much as she could. Her parents had dropped it off for her before they left to go to a cruise in Florida for their 25th wedding anniversary. So, she was free for a week. Nigel sat in the passenger seat as the rest of the gang sat in the back. Nigel looked much older than 15, so no police officer would think that he wasn't an adult already. I mean, he didn't even have any hair.

"So, who's being dropped off first?" Abby asked as she closed the door behind her with a loud bang. Wally started to bug her to be dropped off first, while everybody really didn't care who got dropped off first. Nigel and Hoagie started to get annoyed with Wally's constant "Me! Me first!" and finally Hoagie cracked.

"Fine! Your go first!" Hoagie said arrogantly. Wally immediately stopped from his best friends angriness and stayed quiet for awhile. Hoagie was pissed off, he just wanted to go home and relax.

"Okay guys, calm down. I know all of us hasn't had the best day but don't take it out on each other. Trust me, it gets worse if you do." Nigel said trying to relax. He's had a hard time from the mission at his Uncle's to the hallucinations of his future self. Then the lying to his friends. That was the worse part of them all, more badly than any pain of any kind was lying to his trusted friends. But it was best for them not to know. He was trying to help anyways.

"Okay Wally, you can go home first." Abby said as she inserted the keys to the slot and started up the Jeep. Wally smiled with delight and held Kuki's hand. Kuki looked over to him and smiled, she was really tired from all of the worrying, pain, and sights. She just wanted to go home like everybody else, but she was just more subtle about it.

Abby backed up and started to drive out of the god forsaken hospital parking lot. All of them wished that they never saw it again, but they would soon enough. They had no idea about what was about to hit them.

"Can we put on the radio?" Kuki asked from the back seat as they left the hospital parking lot. She just didn't want complete silence the whole ride, she wanted to say or sing something, anything.

"Yeah, I was about to say the same thing." Nigel said as he reached for the power button to start the radio. Abby was watching the road ahead of her when she heard the song, Don't Blink come on. A country song, to the people who don't know. (I only know that song because my mom's obsessed with it)

"Change it!" Hoagie said raising his voice. He hated country, his parents had always listened to it and now he was just plain sick of it.

"Don't worry, I am." Nigel said changing the station. He went from Don't Blink to another song called I kissed a girl. Apparently, Kuki and Abby seemed to like it.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it! The taste of her cherry chap stick!" Kuki sang in the back along with Abby in the front. Unfortunately for the boys, they hated it. It was wrong all the way around.

"Eww! Why the hell do you guys like this song!?" Wally yelled over the music and singing towards Kuki and Abby.

"Yeah, seriously! They're talking about two girls kissing each other! It's wrong!" Nigel said going to change the station, but was interfered by Abby slapping his hand. Nigel looked up surprised and saw Abby smiling at him.

"No way are you changing this song. This is my car, and I choose the song." Abby said grinning with delight. She loved it when she won arguments; it showed her power in her mind.

"I'm definitely changing this song." Nigel said switching it to a new station. This time the new single, Hammerhead by The Offspring came on, and all of the boys liked it. It was The Offspring, and they do rock!

"Now this is a good song, and it's new!" Wally said air guitaring in the back. Kuki didn't mind it, she liked anything as long as it wasn't trash…or country. To her country was about really weird situations, such as losing car keys or most of all losing a girlfriend or boyfriend. All about a same subject, or just a weird one in her mind.

"Fine, since it's The Offspring." Abby muttered under her breath. The Offspring was okay to her, but she would rather be listening to one of her songs instead such as Soulja Boy or Lil Wayne.

That's when the enemy attacked.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the five teenagers started hearing a hissing sound, and then the Jeep swerved out of control. Abby was shocked as she tried to stop the car from hitting anything else, but was unsuccessful. The Jeep collided with an innocent vehicle, a Ford truck, which was just minding its own business.

The Jeep then toppled over and started to going head over heels over and over again. Abby was too shocked to try to move, and Nigel was holding his hands up against the roof of the Jeep. Kuki was screaming while Wally was trying to help her out, and Hoagie was just making sure that he doesn't get hurt.

Then the Jeep stopped toppling and then there was an utter silence that filled the air. Nigel opened up his eyes and looked over to see his friends and his position. The Jeep was on upside down, and he saw that Abby was unconscious. She had blood coming out of her nose and mouth, and there was a gash on her forehead. Kuki was knocked out also from the shock and the bang to her head from the crash. Hoagie was knocked out also, his head banged the pole on the side that helps the Jeep take its top off. There was a cut and scrape on the side of his head, just below his left ear, and it looked bad.

Only Nigel and Wally were awake.

Nigel swore under his breath as he kicked the weak door next to him. He had a couple of gashes on his arms from holding his hands against the crushed Jeep, and they didn't look so good. He trampled out of the Jeep, glad to be awake and alive, and then he took everything in. They were in pretty much a deserted road. The driver of the Ford truck seemed to be unconscious as well, and it wasn't his own fault.

"Damn it!" Nigel yelled out of pure anger at whoever did this. It wasn't Abby for sure, she was just driving her Jeep carefully when all of a sudden there was a sudden hiss; like air was leaking out somewhere.

Nigel immediately looked over to one of the tires and saw a small hole that tore right through the rubber. It must have been a rock, or maybe even a bullet. But who would have a gun on a deserted road, and why would he shoot at them?

Those were Nigel's exact thoughts, and all of them were about to be answered.

Nigel was about to help his still awaken friend out, Wally, when he heard a dark and dreadful voice from behind him.

"Hello, Nigel Uno…"

**Thanks for reading, it took forever to right correctly. I had to type as fast as I could, and I'm just glad that I finally got the teens out of the hospital! I'll try to update sooner since I'm not at the beach anymore! Please review! **


	9. Cha 8: My hidden secrets come undone

Operation: DESTINY

Difficult

Experience

Scars

The

Inner

Number's

Youth

**Chapter 8: My hidden secrets come undone  
**

"Hello Nigel Uno…"

Nigel turned around quickly to see a man with a black trench coat, and menacing eyes. His black hair covered them, but that didn't stop him from his stare, which were now penetrating Nigel's hazel eyes. It was still raining which added to the affect that this man was creepy all the way around.

"Who are you?" Nigel demanded trying calm himself down. The man in front of him looked like he meant business, and not in the nice way. The eyes, the stare, the clothes…it didn't seem that he was going to have a polite conversation with Nigel. It looked like he wanted something, something that Nigel owns. But what?

"That's none of your concern at the moment." The man answered nonchalantly. He must have used that sentence many times since he answered it a second after Nigel asked. He must be used to it for some reason, he must meet a lot of people that have no idea who he is, but he knows who they are and their entire background.

"Your right. It's not." Nigel answered back jogging over to the upside down Jeep. He needed to help his friends out, unconscious or awake. It didn't matter; he just had to before something else happened. Nigel just had this pit in his stomach at the moment ever since he saw the man, it's like he's seen him before. It's like the man didn't want Nigel to be around any longer…

Nigel was jogging over casually towards the Jeep, ready to help his friends no matter the cost. The Jeep, though, didn't look like it was going to make it easy for him. First of all, it was upside down. Then all of his unconscious friends were still strapped in their seatbelts, but it would be hard to un-strap them without breaking their necks. Then there's the mysterious man who somehow knows Nigel when he doesn't have any idea who he is, and Nigel knew that he wouldn't go away with ease.

Nigel was about to open the back door, when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. It was so fast, that Nigel didn't know what happened until he saw the man next to him grasping his arm with a fierce grip. "What do you think your doing?" The man asked as if there was no crushed Jeep in front of him. His brown eyes started at Nigel, who was confused and angry at the man all at the same time. The man was purposely stopping him from helping his friends inside a crushed vehicle; it was like he didn't care about them. It was like the man wanted Nigel to be something else.

"What the hell do you think your doing? " Nigel argued trying to free his arm, but the man didn't let go. He was determined to make sure Nigel learns his lesson, with or without force. Nigel looked up and saw that the man was serious about not letting go and talking to Nigel. He didn't want him to help his friends for some reason, it seemed as if the man wanted Nigel to just let them go.

"Nigel, this isn't your future…"

Nigel's eyes widened with shock. His future…? How did this man know, a man that Nigel has never seen before, know about the future incident? The man grinned evilly at the shocked and disturbed Nigel, who didn't know what to do. He was too surprised to react to defend himself or even move. This man knew everything.

"What?" Nigel urged out trying not to just stand there shocked. He had to say something; he didn't want the man to pull anything else. The man in front of him was still grinning at him, which didn't really help Nigel trying to calm down. It just made him more nervous about him.

"You heard me." The man said letting go of Nigel's arm. "This isn't your future. You aren't meant to be what people call a hero." The man looked down towards his prey, he really wanted to slash him right now, or just shoot him. His boss wasn't letting him do it though; Chronos had to hide at the moment. They already did enough damage to the government, but now they needed knew recruits, and that is why he is with Nigel today. They needed young blood to spy on the FBI, CIA and organizations such as those, and besides who would suspect a teenager being part of Chronos, an assassination corporation.

"And why is that?" Nigel asked trying to deny it. He knew that his future was supposed to be that he's a highly trained assassin that kills anything, anybody in his way. He wasn't even human anymore, he would just be killing machine, and one who enjoyed it; all of the murders, blood, and death. The future Nigel wasn't alive anymore; he was dead on the inside.

"Because that is what you are meant to be. Soon, very soon tragic events are going to be taken place that will change your life forever. These events will make you into an assassin, like me." The man said towering over Nigel. He grinned with delight for his achievement, which was almost done. All he had to do now was wait, patiently and then the future of Chronos will be complete.

"And what if I stop these events from happening?" Nigel urged on, trying to stay the one in power, but he knew that it was slowly wearing away. He knew that he wouldn't be able to uphold his power for long; he had to give in sometime, definitely with people like him following him around. It was going away step by step with every day.

"These events are inevitable." The man stated. "Your destiny is like death; there's no stopping it." He then grinned at Nigel, who was getting weaker by the second trying to clear his head. His mind was getting killed right now, all of these events, fights, and destiny talk. What are they, psychics?! These assassins can't tell somebody's future, it was impossible. Besides, they don't control his future, he does.

Nigel stood still as the man began to walk away. For some reason, Nigel thought a fight was about to break out, but it didn't. The man just wanted to get Nigel's attention from nearly killing not only him, but all of his friends. "Hey, where are you going!?" Nigel yelled out with confusion. One second, the man stopped him from helping his friends, and now he just leaves. It didn't make any sense to Nigel, he thought he was here to kill his friends and leave him to rot. Or at least something close to that, but now he's just leaving?

"This was only your first challenge." The man said walking away. "You survived this one, but if you are truly worth of your destiny you will survive the rest."

"What, tests?" Nigel yelled out again with even more confusion. First he was talking about destiny, and now tests?

"You will understand this soon enough. But for now, just don't try to go insane and kill yourself. Chronos doesn't want that happening to our future leader." The man turned his head around slightly to show his evil smile. His brown eyes met with Nigel's hazel ones that were now dark and lost, just like his leader wanted. Nigel stood there shocked, Chronos' future leader…him?

Then the man slowly faded away without any sound at all. Just with a cold wind left behind and also a lost leader and his team…

* * *

Abby slowly opened her eyes to see her own ceiling. She was in her own room, somehow she got there. She sat up in her bed, and held her head. It hurt like hell for some reason that she couldn't remember at the moment. The last thing she remembered was her Jeep…

"What the hell happened?" She said to herself. _We were driving home...when the Jeep…!!_ Abby jumped out of her bed as she remembered the events, something hit her car causing it to tip over. That was the last thing she remembered before she crashed her head and fell unconscious. _But what about the others? They have to be fine, they just have to._

Abby dashed out of her room and grabbed the wireless phone out of its charger and began to dial Nigel's number. The ringing of the phone irritated Abby, she just wanted to talk to her friends, they had to be alright. They just had to.

"_Hey Abby." _Nigel said on the other line. He knew it was Abby because of the caller ID on his cell phone. He was glad to hear her voice.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Abby managed out. She thought for a couple of seconds that he wasn't going to pick up, that he might have been dead.

"_Yeah I'm fine now, just a few scars on my arms and legs that's all. But I should be asking you that, you were the one that went unconscious."_

"Yeah I'm fine; my head just hurts like hell from banging it. How long have I've been out?" Abby said holding her head, she banged it several times during the crash; and now it feels like somebody hit her with a metal bat multiple times without stop, and she knew that the aching wasn't going to stop soon.

"_It's been two days since the crash. You, Kuki, and Hoagie fell unconscious. So I called your parents who were just coming back from their cruise. I didn't want to go back in the hospital so your dad just treated us." _

"Well that's good. I didn't want to go back to that god forsaken place again. But, anyways, how are the others?"

"_Oh, they're fine. We were waiting for you to wake up so we can go and hang out. Are you in?"_

"Of course I am! What time?"

"_Now at the AMC theatre. We're going to see The Happening.." _

"Okay, I'll see you there, but what happened to my Jeep?"

"_Oh…um…your dad is buying you a new one…"_

"Oh okay…that's what I thought. Okay, see you there!"

"_Okay, see ya." _

Abby hung up the phone and smiled. Everything was finally back to normal. No future crap anymore or stuff like that. Now they could just live life like teenagers and enjoy it. But apparently, she didn't know that her own best friend was lying to her. Benedict wasn't messing with their heads, and he just meet an assassin that told him that all of this was true.

* * *

"Oh my god that scared the shit out of me!" Wally exclaimed as the team exited out of the movie theatre. He was shivering in his own shoes, while everybody else was completely fine from it. They knew it was all just a bunch of acting, but it was a good movie.

"That would explain all of the shrieking that made me nearly deaf." Hoagie said smiling. He was forced to sit next to the shivering Wally the whole movie; which was harder than it sounded. Wally seemed brave on the outside, but on the inside he was still a little boy that was scared of everything that moved. But at least he has a will of steel; he never gives up for anything.

"Hey! I wasn't!" Wally said arguing. He never liked to admit defeat, so he simply denied everything that was embarrassing towards him and fought back. Sometimes, if he keeps on getting made fun of he'll just start up a physical fight, which leads to a disaster.

"Yeah, you were! You were holding my hand more than half of the movie!" Kuki said giggling. That was true; Wally held her hands the whole time, and jumped during scary parts…which were quite often. Kuki liked to see him mad though, he reacted differently from other people.

"What!? No I wasn't!" Wally yelled in disgust. He knew it was true, the awful truth, but he didn't want to give up yet. He still was going to fight like always until chaos starts.

"Yeah you were, I saw you." Nigel snickered making Wally even angrier. Nigel grinned at him along with Abby and Hoagie and then Wally just crossed his arms with defeat. He was done for. Everybody saw and heard him, and if Nigel saw it, everybody saw it.

"Fine…" Wally muttered under his breath and started to walk faster to the bus stop. Since of the crash, Abby's Jeep was now demolished, so now they had to take the bus stop until then. Which wouldn't be too long, but it would be less fun. They couldn't play around with the radio.

The whole team went and sat down at the bus stop. All of them were talking about the movie, and how it was all just a bunch of acting. Well, that part was to calm down Wally. Kuki held his hand tightly as he thought about all the people jumping off of the roofs, they looked like rag dolls. It was just so horrific. But then they got to a new subject, what car Hoagie should get. He was saving up his money for one; he passed the course with flying colors since he was the navigator and technology expert in his old job in Sector V. All of them were having a good time, no care in the world. It was sunny out and there were no clouds in the sky, everything was going fine. No worries at all, just caring about right now.

That's when one of the many tragic events unfolded.

Nigel's cell phone began to ring, and he excused himself as he saw the private number. He just thought it would be a prank caller, and he just went along with it. It was fun to, made things interesting. He pressed the talk button on his Envy and held it up against his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Yes, is this Nigel Uno?"_

"Yeah, is there something wrong?"

"_Well, yes. I'm from the Ridley Hospital, I'm Doctor Gary Holland, and I have some bad news for you."_

"What? What happened!?" Nigel asked desperately. He didn't want to hear bad news, not now, not when everything was going fine.

"_Well, I'm sorry to say this but both of your parents got into a terrible car accident."_

"Are they okay?! What happened?!"

"_Well, I guess you can say that they are okay now…"_

"Wait, are you saying…that they're dead…"

"_I'm sorry, We tried everything we could…"_

Nigel hung up immediately and looked over to his friends. He stood there traumatized and shocked. His parents, his happy and clueless parents…are gone forever.

"Is everything alright, Nigel?" Abby asked worried. She looked over to Nigel along with the rest of the team, who all looked concerned. Something was going on, Nigel was laughing a second ago, and now his whole face flushed and he was suddenly still and quiet.

"No…my parents…are gone." Nigel said trying to hold back the tears. He had to stay strong; it wouldn't help if he cried. Besides, he didn't want to cry in front of his friends. It would show a weakness, and that's not what he needed at the moment. He needed to get free from this world; this cruel and helpless world. But there was no way out of it…

"_Soon, very soon tragic events are going to be taken place that will change your life forever. These events will make you into an assassin, like me"_

**I know this chapter is depressing, but one event leads into another. This chapter kinda reminds me of Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace. I'll update sooner now since I'm stuck home!**


	10. Cha 9: Hollow whispers from a dead man

Operation: DESTINY

Difficult

Experience

Scars

The

Inner

Number's

Youth

**Chapter 9: Hollow whispers from a dead man**

The date was July 10, 2008…the day of the funeral for Nigel Uno's beloved parents after the week of the car accident. The tragedy took a real toll on Nigel, the last time he saw them was before he went to the movies and all he said was: "Going to the movies, I'll see you later." No love or compassion in his voice at all, just a quick bye…the last bye. It was raining, which helped Nigel pretend that his tears were the rain. Everybody was dressed in a black, the men in suits and the women in dresses. Abby was standing besides Nigel on his left and Wally on his right. All of them were looking at the two coffins being laid side by side together as they were being lowered down into their eternal grave.

_Why the hell couldn't I save them…if I only paid attention to that assassin's warning…I could have…_Nigel thought grimly as the two coffins were being rested into the soft dirt that was their new home. Nigel was so depressed and heart broken that he didn't see two people watching his every move…two people that would completely change his future.

Benedict Uno stared at him with dark green eyes that would move along with Nigel. His dark brown hair was sulking over his face from the dreary rain, covering his jaded eyes. He smiled with delight for now it's the time for his plan to come into action, become the guardian of Nigel Uno. Everything has been according to plan for him, he killed Nigel's parents, and now since Nigel's other family members live in England, Nigel's lawyers will immediately give him to Benedict. Nothing can go wrong for him now, and Nigel can't do anything about it, and Benedict couldn't help a grin for his victory.

Damien was also staring at Nigel Uno, the assassin that came into contact with him only two weeks ago. He was wearing a black suit along with every other man at the funeral. He was watching Nigel closely; making sure nothing outrageous begins to happen, such as a riot. Damien did give Nigel a warning though, that certain events in his life were about to go not his way, but Chronos' way. And it is…Damien and every other assassin in Chronos knows what exactly Nigel's actions are going to be. And they were ready for their new leader to take his place.

The rain was still falling as everybody was leaving the cemetery with white faces. A car crash...just as simple as that and Nigel's and all of his friend's lives were about to dramatically change. Nigel trudged besides Abby as they were heading towards their rides home…but where would Nigel go? That's the one question that was ringing inside of Abby's head as they were silently walking together. Abby was going to take Nigel home, but she knew that it wouldn't be forever. He needed a legal guardian, a family member. Abby glanced over and saw that Nigel was looking at the ground with no emotion at all, just a dull and plain look overshadowing his tears of sadness. Abby couldn't bare seeing him like this, they were having such a good time at the movies when that one phone call changed everything. Nigel got onto the bus quickly and sat in his seat without any noise at all, and as soon as the hospital stop came by he flew out along with his friends. Abby being one of them.

_Why did this have to happen now out of all times?_ Abby wondered as they still trudged together. That was when the murderer came into play.

Benedict stopped in front of Nigel and Abby, blocking their path home. He had a menacing look on his face; a creepy smile and his dark eyes were staring at both of his enemies. Nigel looked up from the ground for the first time today and stared at his Uncle with a mad look. His eyebrows were furrowed and the pain seared out of his eyes. Abby looked up at him also with madness. Both teenagers knew that he had something to do with the death of Nigel's parents.

"I'm sorry Nigel, about your parents." Benedict began. Nigel knew he was lying; he was glad that they were finally done with. "But I also miss my brother terribly, and I don't know what to do now."

"You can get out of my life." Nigel said before passing by him along with Abby. He was mad; mad at that assassin, mad at Benedict, mad at the world, but most of all mad at himself. He didn't take the assassin's warning for granted, and now his parents are gone, and they'll never come back. He should have been more careful about his actions, he should have stayed home and just didn't go near the outside world, but it's to late now. It's already engraved in his stone of fate.

"Oh, I don't think that will be happening." Benedict said turning around as Nigel and Abby stopped. Nigel turned around to face his Uncle, and Abby did so also. She just didn't want to but in with anything right now, definitely with Nigel and Benedict. "Your lawyers were talking about whose going to be your legal guardian, and they all had the same result." Nigel looked up with a shocked face as he realized the truth. "Me."

Nigel froze for a split second as he took it all in. He was so depressed about the death that he forgot about his new guardians and who they would be. Benedict as his new father…he would completely tear him to shreds on the first day. It would be death spelled out for Nigel. "What…" Nigel said coldly.

"You heard me, and I'm sure your girlfriend did also. You're going home and getting all of your belongings and then coming to your new home." Benedict smiled evilly as he walked forward and leaned down to whisper into Nigel's ears. "Pain and blood are about to come your way."

Nigel's eyes widened as Benedict left him; Pain and blood was his future, his death. Abby stood there to shocked to even speak a word; she didn't know what to say. What do you say to a statement like that, to your best friend to make him feel better after the death of both of his parents? There was simply one answer; nothing. Death can not be changed, and neither can destiny, unless you can destroy yourself before then.

"Abby…thanks for everything." Nigel muttered out as he started towards her Jeep. He didn't know what to say either; he was speechless as much as Abby was. Abby sighed knowing that there was nothing that they could do, and followed Nigel to her Jeep.

* * *

Damien watched the scene from a few yards back, enjoying all of it. Benedict was a stealthy murderer, he killed off both of Nigel's parents easily and no evidence was even against him. But there was one thing that he didn't have. Intelligence. He didn't have the intelligence to figure out Nigel's next moves, that would be his own destruction, and that is why Damien was just sitting back and waiting for the one moment. The one moment that would finish this whole tragedy, and begin a new chapter in Chronos' success and bring forth the Golden Age.

His cell phone rang once again, and he didn't react suddenly. He waited for a second, his eyes set on Nigel, then he slowly put his hand in his pocked and took out his cell phone. He flipped it open and raised it to his ear.

"Hello?"

_Damien, is the plan ready yet?_

"No, but it is very close. Nigel just got a new guardian."

_Ah, I see. When do you think he'll be ready?_

"No more than a week."

"_Good, I'll be sending reinforcements soon enough."_

"Yes."

The call then went dead as the other line hung up, leaving an anxious assassin wanting to make his move as soon as possible. He just couldn't wait. Then he turned around swiftly and started to fade away with the rain.

* * *

Nigel looked up as Benedict's limousine came to a stop. The mansion he has attacked so many times was now in front of him, as his new home. He couldn't bare to wait any longer for what Benedict put as the pain and blood that was about to unfold. The rest of his life was going to be misery and agony, nothing more or less than that. Just maybe some sort of hope was going to shine through and take new meaning on his life, hopefully. Nigel hoped that he died instead of Benedict inflicting pain on him until he finally just let go of the cliff of life. It was like he was never going to see the sun ever again. The reflection that he saw in the mirror was now shattered along with his fate.

"_There's nothing I can do, Abby. Just face it I'm a dead man." _

"_There has to be some way. I'm not going to let Benedict put you through this!"_

"_You think I want this!? You think that I want to go through this for the rest of my life!? There's no way out, my parent's are dead, and I have no idea if the rest of my family are the same. I'm going to have to go through this…even if I don't like it at all…"_

"_But…Nigel…"_

"_I'm sorry… Abby…"_

Nigel remembered that that was the last thing he said to her before getting out of the car and walking away forever. There was no going back; he couldn't go back now, he already done enough damage. There was the mission, and then the car crash that nearly killed all of his friends, and then that assassin…he didn't even tell Abby about him. He's been lying to his friends, and they all believed him, every single word, and he couldn't go back. Not now and not forever.

_I deserve this…I deserve all of this pain…_ Nigel thought to himself as he got out of the limo. His eyes were dark and lost, like he didn't have any meaning to live anymore. Nigel…didn't feel anything anymore…from that moment on…he was…hollow…

* * *

"What!? Nigel is living with Benedict now!?" Wally yelled towards Abby. Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally were all at Abby's house. She was revealing the dark truth about Nigel's new life…if it is that.

"Yeah, apparently…and there's nothing we can do about it." Abby said staring back at Wally. She tried to convince Nigel that he doesn't have to go through this, that there has to be a way out, but he didn't believe her. He doesn't believe anybody anymore.

"Are you sure, what about Rachel? Can't she do anything about it?" Hoagie pleaded on. He didn't want to see his best friend fall at the hands of the enemy, definitely Nigel. He wouldn't even think about falling.

"_So…what are we going to do about your Uncle?"_

"_We're going to kick his ass until he gives up…"_

"_Nigel…do you honestly think that he's going to ever give up on killing us?"_

"_No…but I won't let him kill me…and definitely you guys. I couldn't live if you guys died."_

"_Then I'm with you until the end!"_

"_Yeah…"_

Hoagie smiled at the memory. He remembered the conversation so thoroughly…like it was yesterday…but now that memory is broken. Nigel is now Benedict's son legally…and he won't budge to do anything about it. It's like he wants to be put through it.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I checked and she tried, but nothing…I just can't believe it…" Abby said looking away. She didn't want to tell them what Benedict told her and Nigel; about his pain that he was going to go through. It was already bad enough that Nigel accepted it. He didn't even say good-bye to the rest of his friends…

"Believe what?" Kuki asked. She watched Abby with her black eyes that were on the verge of crying. She didn't want to see Nigel go away; he was always saving her on missions when Wally couldn't.

_Fire was spreading around everywhere. There was no way out…Kuki was done for…or so she thought. The fire that was surrounding her rapidly was caused by a killing maniac...who apparently didn't like the TND. He wanted all of them dead…as in her. It was getting harder to breathe…like some unseen hand was grasping at her throat. The team got separated by the fire…and now she was caught it he middle with no way out that she could see._

"_Somebody! Wally! Nigel!" Kuki screamed out hoping for an answer. She was coughing and it wouldn't stop…and she thought that this would be her forsaken grave. Kuki didn't want to die…she wanted to be with her friends…her boyfriend…her family. She wanted to live…but this death house didn't want her to get a chance. All it wanted for her was to bury her forever._

_Kuki fell to her knees…she thought that it was over…everything she wanted to dream was gone along with her faith…but that's when Nigel came._

"_Kuki, hold on I got you." _

_Nigel was standing in front of her…he was sweating a lot but he didn't care. He wanted to get his friend out of her for good. Nigel reached down and put his arms under her weak body, and then held her up. Kuki always thought that he was strong, and now she knew it was true. Nigel then started to jog forward, to weak to run but not enough to walk. Kuki looked up with weary eyes and saw his determination and bravery in his eyes…and that's what gave her strength as the flames finally deceased as he ran out of the flaming house._

"Oh…well…are you guys sure that you want to know?" Abby asked to make sure that when they find out that they brought it on themselves.

"Of course." Hoagie answered for all of them. Wally and Kuki nodded to show their agreement, and then both of them held hands. They needed comfort and grace now…their best friend and leader was in a pit of hell basically. Benedict was going to make sure that he has no communication to the outside world, and that he wouldn't even venture near the front door. Benedict wasn't going to let him do anything for the rest of his life.

"Well…before Benedict left he said one thing to Nigel." Abby sighed and looked down towards the ground. "Pain and blood are about to come your way."

Kuki gasped and Wally and Hoagie stayed speechless. Pain…Blood…and Nigel was going to get put through this. He didn't deserve that…he doesn't deserve any of that…he deserved an innocent home…with pleasuring people…not agony. He's always fought against anything like that…murders, abuse, fights, and wars. Nigel never wanted any of that, he just wanted peace and equality for everybody.

"What!? Nigel!? We have to get him outta there!" Wally said letting go of Kuki's comforting hand and standing up showing a sign that he was going to leave and start a riot or an outrage. Kuki didn't want any of that…she grabbed his arm quickly which shocked everybody.

"Wally! There's nothing! Nothing we can do!" Kuki screamed letting out all of her anger at the world. Tears started to drop from her eyes down her saddened face at Wally's fury, at Nigel's misery, at Benedict's torture, at everything. Kuki wanted to cry her eyes out, she wanted to rip her heart out, she wanted for everything to finally end.

Wally stopped jerking shocked; Kuki was now hopeless for Nigel. She didn't believe that there was anything that they could do, that anybody could do; and Wally knew it was true. He just wanted to let out all of his anger on something, or somebody. He didn't want to see his best friend just accept the torture, to accept all of this pain and agony. It wasn't like him…

"_Hey, shortie! You think your so tough?" A senior yelled across the hallway at Wally…who was then a freshman._

"_Are you talking to me?" Wally said turning around to show his courage. He didn't accept any crap from anybody, even if it was a senior. _

"_Who else? I don't see anybody under four feet here besides you!" The senior said cracking himself up as he walked towards Wally. The senior's name was Mark Huntsed, who was what people call a "hunter". He was basically the school bastard who didn't accept society and took out all of his anger on the under classmen, and today Wally Beetles was the target. _

"_You're all talk and no play." Wally said looking up at the towering 6 foot giant. _

"_Let's see about that!" Mark yelled as he drew back his fist and smiled with delight. He loved the violence, the pain, the sheer thrill of it all, but all of that was about to be broken quiet easily._

_Mark threw his fist forward at Wally's face who didn't want any crap from him and wanted to give it back to him, but was intercepted by a good friend. Nigel grabbed Mark's hand swiftly and without any pain and effort at all. He was slow compared to the psycho's that he's fought before. Mark's eyes widened as he saw a bald freshman clenching his fist and apparently overpowering it. _

"_And who are you?" Mark said trying to stay calm._

"_Do you really want to know?" Nigel said as he pushed his hand forward putting more pain into Mark's hand and wrist. He kept a plain look that seemed to go right past Mark, who was very judgmental and idiotic about how looks can deceive you. _

"_Yeah, I do 'cuz you're a dead man." Mark said as he took his fist away from Nigel's grasp. As he did so he kicked upwards at Nigel's chest trying to confuse and hurt him at the same time, but it was about to be switched around._

_Nigel calmly grabbed his foot and twisted it creating an ear shattering crack. The audience all gasped and were shocked as Mark fell down with a yell as he cradled his foot. Nigel just broke his foot so simply that the audience was astounded. _

"_Wow Nigel, you're good." Wally said as he patted his best friend's back. Nigel smiled and then walked over to Mark who was tearing in his eyes. Nigel stopped in front of Mark who was scared now of the fourteen year old boy that just kicked his ass. _

"_Go get a life you bastard." _

_Nigel then walked away with Wally and nobody ever even talked badly about them from that day forward._

"I'm sorry…" Wally said as he sat down thinking about the memory. Nigel was there for him that day…but he's there for everybody all of the time. He would die for them…but now that is slowly unfolding…he's dying…and there's nothing that they could do about it.

"I just wish that there was some way…" Abby said as she looked out of the window trying to spot a sign of hope, grace…and happiness.

Nigel walked up to the driveway and found that Benedict was waiting for him…waiting for the torturous fun to begin. Benedict smiled as he saw the helpless Nigel walking up towards him; he just couldn't wait to get out the deadly weapons that would be Nigel's future…his death.

"Welcome, my son, to your new home…your part of hell…your death house!"

_Your destiny is like death; there's no stopping it_

**Thanks for reading everybody! It was hard for me to continue from the last chapter, so I'm glad that I got it done and that I added in the flashbacks…that helped with the emotional part of it…thanks again!**


	11. Cha 10: Gun with my name engraved

**The first set of italics are the past...the rest of them are thoughts…it's very important for this chapter**

Operation: DESTINY

Difficult

Experience

Scars

The

Inner

Number's

Youth

**Chapter 10: Gun with my name engraved**

"Welcome, my son, to your new home….your part of hell….your death house!"

The words echoed as Nigel looked up with angry eyes…he didn't want to go through this….but the thought that he deserved it after all of the lies, all of the pain, after all of the deaths made him want the torture. He knew that Father was going to torture him with his fire powers, knives, guns, any weapon that you can imagine. Nigel was going to die…and he was accepting it.

"Never call me your son." Nigel remarked stopping in front of his once beloved Uncle. Believe it or not before Nigel joined the KND they had a bond…

"_Uncle Ben!" Nigel cried out with happiness as he jumped towards his Uncle. Both of them were smiling as they hugged, it's been a long time since they saw each other. Nigel was only five year's old living in England, he still had brown hair and didn't have any idea that he was going to lose al l of it. Benedict, on the other hand, was living in his mansion that he just bought. He had just got a new job there and had to move, but he came home for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and over the summer. It was currently Christmas Eve, and the young Nigel was anticipating Santa's arrival. _

"_Hey Nigel! How's my boy?" Benedict said as they continued their warm hug…_

Nigel shook his head with the thoughts…he couldn't think of the past right now. He had to think about the future, the past was over the future was still to come. Definitely with the future that Nigel saw for himself, an assassin. He didn't believe it at first but past events showed him otherwise. The car crash, the mysterious man, his parent's death, and now the current pain that was tearing him apart mentally and physically. He didn't want to even think about it for a second, it was too devastating and menacing.

"Well that's going to be hard…since I am your legal father now." Benedict said smirking with sickening delight. He couldn't help but to resist torturing his new son. And what he said was true…he now was legally Nigel's father…and Nigel couldn't change it one bit. Nigel was basically a puppet being manipulated by its cruel master…who had no mercy in his heart at all.

"Shut up." Nigel snapped back furiously. He didn't want to deal with his Uncle now, he just wanted to go into his new room and think. That's all he wanted, but Benedict wasn't going to let him even do that easily. Benedict just wanted to control him for the rest of his life, and made sure that is control was torturous and without mercy.

Nigel started walking forward, trying to get past his Uncle, but then Benedict stepped in front of Nigel and looked down at him with his dark jade eyes. Nigel looked up with his lost hazel ones and glared at him. Benedict, for no reason at all, has been trying to kill him since Nigel joined the KND, and now he has gone past that. He has murdered Nigel's parents and made it seem like it was a car crash. He probably hired a contract killer to do the job for him, while he just sits back and watches the whole scene. It was disgusting in Nigel's mind, murdering your own brother. It was like Hoagie killing Tommy for no reason, just to get to another person. And it was working; Benedict was now Nigel's guardian.

"You never say anything like that to your father." Benedict remarked coldly. He wanted Nigel to bow down to him, to fall to his knees for him, to feel the pain of it all. Benedict did not want Nigel to revolt against him, Benedict wanted to kill him slowly and painfully…for revenge. The revenge of all of Benedict's embarrassments, humiliations, defeat, and pain from chasing Nigel trying to get him on his side. He never wanted Nigel to follow in his brother's footsteps. He wanted Nigel to go down the path of an enemy, not a hero.

"You are not my father, and you never will be." Nigel said coldly. His eyes shined in the darkened rays of the sun to show his anger and coldness. His eyes didn't show any sign of happiness or even confusion. Just signs of anger, coldness, and ferocity on his Uncle for making him lose his beloved parents. They didn't deserve to die; they were a happy and clueless couple that deserved a longer happier life. Not the life that was cut short by their traitor brother, Benedict. He betrayed them and killed them both for revenge, and torture. "You're just a bastard that has no meaning to life anymore and takes out all of his rage…all of his anger on his innocent family that has to deal with every step of it. That is what you are." Nigel insulted against his Uncle.

Benedict was losing his mind. Nigel wasn't listening to him at all, he just called him a bastard…a foolish bastard. His jaded eyes were growing red with anger, with rage, with growing ferocity, and Nigel saw it. Literally, Benedict's eyes were growing red, blood red. Those are his eyes when his powers were about to unleash, and Nigel saw them before. He saw them before he began a fight with him every time.

Nigel had to react quickly; he swiftly raised his arm and threw it at his Uncle in a flash. The fist impacted against Benedict's tough skin and then Nigel threw his other fist at his face. Once again, the impact rang through his arm; it was like hitting a rock. Benedict was just standing there looking at the ground, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Nigel was amazed at how he didn't even flinch, but he had to focus. He then whirled around his leg and tried to throw his Uncle into the door that was closed. Remember, they were still outside and the rain was getting heavier and heavier with every second. Nigel's attempted kick didn't even phase the sleeping monster; he still stood in his place looking at the ground.

_What's going on? Nigel thought. He's not even flinching from my attacks…_ Nigel stared at his sleeping Uncle, waiting to be awakened. Something was about to go wrong, and Nigel didn't have any clue what was in store for him.

"So…you thought you could beat me that easily…" Benedict said evilly still looking at the ground. Nigel's eyes widened…his voice just got more evil…more menacing. It's like he changed completely…and he was. Slowly, Benedict's hair become darker, almost black, and then his skin become pale. Nigel stood there amazed, frightened, and confused all at the same time. He didn't have any idea about what was going on. "Now it's your turn to feel pain!"

Nigel felt a surging flow of anger and pain go through him as Benedict looked up to reveal his blood red eyes and then punch him in the stomach. The punch was like a knife; it cut right through him. Nigel's pupils grew small as he tried to get some breath, but none came. He then looked at his Uncle and saw a dark grin covering his face and his dark red eyes looking right at him. Nigel gritted his teeth with pain, trying not to cry out or cry. The pain was huge. Then Benedict came out with his leg and whipped around and kicked him near his rib cage. Nigel felt even more growing pain flow through his ribs and heart. The kick felt like it came in contact with his rib cage, not the tissue and skin near it. Nigel wanted to let out an agonizing scream, but he held it in. He didn't want to show any sign of defeat, he didn't want to give in.

Benedict was still smiling with delight. He loved to see pain, he loved to torture people, he loved killing. It was sickening on how many people he has murdered; dozens of people for no reason. He has murdered his butlers and maids, his family members, his friends, his employees, everybody that he knew had a chance on getting murdered. And it was only the beginning of the end.

Nigel flew into the door that he had once targeted for Benedict to fly into. He then stood there for a split second trying to get hold of the situation, but Benedict wouldn't let him. Before Nigel knew it, another punch was being implanted in the middle of his chest. It felt like a speeding bullet that was ripping through him. Nigel opened his mouth trying to reach for oxygen, but all he found was actual blood dripping from it. His Uncle was that lethal; he was making Nigel bleed at the mouth from two punches and a kick, not even near his mouth. But the thing was, it wasn't a cut on his mouth, but blood was coming out of his mouth.

Benedict smiled and then he continued Nigel's torture by punching him again near the heart. This time, the barrier broke. Nigel flew through the fallen door and flew a couple of feet before crashing onto the tiled floor. He landed back first and then stopped himself from sliding. Nigel got onto his knees and hands and spat out the blood that came from his mouth. The feeling was horrible, the feeling of blood trickling up your neck and then dripping from your mouth. Nigel never wanted to feel it again. He coughed a couple of times and started shaking from his beaten muscles. He couldn't even hold himself up in a crouching position on his legs and hands. Nigel was in too much pain from the lethal attacks.

Benedict then walked over with victory and saw his defeated nephew spitting blood from his mouth. It was a glorious sight for him to see, to achieve in his master plan. He crossed his pale arms, and then Nigel looked up and saw that the once blood red eyes were slowly changing back to green and his pale skin was turning back to its original state. Nigel looked up amazed at his Uncle's new ability, his new power, and his new lethalness. Benedict was now a power machine trying to take down any thing that might overpower it…maybe that was why he was trying to kill Nigel. Benedict looked down at his once victorious nephew and smiled. Nigel was slowly beginning to fade away from his memories, and he couldn't wait until he was completely gone.

He then crouched down and whispered into Nigel's ear, "Might as well get used to it, because nobody can save you." Benedict then crouched for a second longer so Nigel could take it all in and then got up and walked away triumphantly, while leaving a broken Nigel behind to recover…

* * *

"That was an interesting fight." The assassin, Damien, said to his partner while they stared inside the mansion. The two killers were in an abandoned house a couple of streets down surveying the Uno's mansion. During the afternoon, they secretly got in without disturbing the security alarms and connected small video cameras in the main hall, the stairs, Benedict's room, Nigel's room, and a couple other rooms in the mansion. They couldn't dare even approach the mansion without being found out by Benedict, Nigel, or the security alarms. It was too risky, and besides they could just sit back and relax while drinking and eating and watching the Uno's all at the same time. It gave them some time off.

"Yeah, really. Benedict just went all psycho on his nephew." The other assassin said. This assassin was more laid-back than Damien, he liked to have fun with his job, which now was waiting to retrieve their new lethal weapon, Nigel Uno.

"I guess you can say that…" Damien said sighing. He actually cared about his job, but I guess because he had nothing left. He never married, unlike his partner, and his family wasn't around anymore either. All of them died from 911, so he actually only had his job as an assassin to care about. While the other guy had a wife and kids, but lied to them about his job as an assassin. He says it's way too easy to fool them, but it just makes it easier for him. "Except that he just awakened his powers."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But he still went crazy; you don't have to be so serious all the time." The other assassin said defending himself. "And I still don't know why you were that hat all of the time. It makes you look like a geek."

Damien was getting annoyed by all of the insults about his black hat. He's been asking about it all day, and now he finally couldn't handle it any longer. "Fine, I'll take it off…but I still don't know how you become an assassin, Mike."

"I passed at the top of my class, and besides its fun to be an assassin. You just go around and kill a person that's all; I don't know why you're so serious about it." Mike retorted, but then he glanced over and saw that Damien really did take the hat off. Mike thought he was joking about it, but he wasn't as he saw his face. Damien's face had three scars on it. One crossing over his left eye and then two crossing like an X on his right cheek. Now he understood why he wore it all the time, he was covering his scars.

"Now do you see why I always wear this hat?" Damien said as he placed his hat back on top of his head. He hated showing people his past, it was dark and unforgettable. He couldn't imagine the people that had even worse ones, it just seemed unthinkable to him.

"Oh, that's why." Mike said trying to find new words. "So, about this Nigel Uno kid." He had to change the subject; he didn't want to ask his partner about his past. It just seemed so dark and gloomy.

"Yes, he is supposed to be the future of Chronos." Damien started. "The leader says that he is really deadly and lethal when he isn't being messed with, which is what Benedict is doing. He is telling Nigel about how he murdered his parents, and all the pain that's going to come to him."

"Oh, so that's why Benedict beat the crap outta him." Mike said smiling. It was so easy to make fun of people, especially people that didn't seem like they belonged into society…such as punks, tomboys, emos, and nerds. The way to get into society today is to be stupid, as in you don't get good grades in school, and to listen to hip hop music (such as the songs Damaged and I kissed a girl), and then you had to have the latest clothes from Hollister, American Eagle, and Abercrombie. It was actually really wrong in a way, because all of the others that don't buy this kind of stuff are ignored, made fun of, and hurt both emotionally and mentally. They were meant to be the real leaders, not the stupid Hollister rappers. So, that's why Mike makes fun of the "in-style" people in stead of the other people.

"Yeah, but now Nigel is unstable. His barrier is broken, and he can't fix it. To put it in your words, he doesn't know which side to go on." Damien explained to the relaxed Mike.

"So, he's going to resort to a bloody mess." Mike said looking over to Damien for the first time, with stern eyes.

"Yes, he will…"

* * *

Nigel stared at the ceiling trying to clear his thoughts. A lot has happened in the last two weeks. First there was the mission to Benedict's mansion that showed them their god forsaken futures. Then they were stuck in the hospital and Nigel encountered his Uncle yet again. Lastly, the two car crashes…the one with him and his friends, and then the one that ended his parent's lives. Life was going smoothly for him before the mission, and then it turned everything into an unexpected direction. His parents were killed; he met a mysterious guy that knew everything that was going on, and now Benedict's ruthless torture. _I know that Benedict isn't going to stop torturing me…_Nigel thought grimly as he turned his head and looked over to the window that was being beaten by the constant rhythm of the rain. _He enjoys it…every last bit of it from the punches to the blood…_ Nigel had seen Benedict smile as he broke his heart eternally. All of the memories that once lightened Nigel's heart were now a shattered piece of mirror that Nigel saw in his past. All of the hugs, the warmth, the love…all of it was now gone.

_Why did it have to turn out this way? What did I do wrong?_ Nigel still looked out of the window and started to remember all of the lies and pain that he had put through his friends. He lied to Abby and the others about the future sights, and then he caused the car crash. He caused it because the guy wanted to talk to him…he said it was the first challenge for him. So…Nigel thought that it was his fault that the car crash happened, and then he knew for certain that his parents died because he couldn't protect them. He had a warning from the mysterious man, and didn't take it for granted. He just shoved it out of his thoughts until that one moment hit…and it hit hard. _I put everybody through all of this pain…I don't deserve to live any longer…_Nigel thought back about all of his actions, all of his mistakes and determined that he would no longer live anymore, but be hollow for the rest of his life…

_I…I don't have a heart anymore…I'm becoming my future…I'm becoming an assassin…and there's no way to prevent it…the events had already happened and I can't change them. So, now I will accept my fate…and there's only one way out of this whole mess with Benedict…_

Nigel sat up on his bed and looked at the ground with the sadness of his thoughts…He knew what he must do.

_I'm going to kill my Uncle…_

* * *

**Your thought was right, smaginn. Thanks for reading! Please review, I want to know what you think!**


	12. Cha 11: Freedom is only gained by blood

Operation: DESTINY

Difficult

Experience

Scars

The

Inner

Number's

Youth

**Chapter 11: Freedom is only gained by blood**

The rained still fell from the heavens on the fateful day of July 3rd…the day before everything turned around. Abby Lincoln was sitting in her room; contemplating about all of the events that had just taken place within two weeks. Nigel gave up on life; he even told Abby that the last time she saw him, which was this morning after the funeral. Benedict has gained custody of her best friend and partner, and she couldn't do one thing about it. She was basically useless. Abby sighed and looked outside towards the way of Benedict's mansion, which was only a couple of streets down. She wondered what was going on over there; between Benedict and Nigel.

_They're probably getting into a huge fight…Abby thought grimly. Hopefully not one with a bloody mess in the end…_

Abby was picturing the worst of things going on at the Uno's mansion. She thought that Nigel's last resort would be to kill his Uncle, but she had to have faith in him. Nigel Uno may have changed rapidly in the last couple of days, but he wouldn't be a killer. Definitely not a killer…or so Abby hoped.

* * *

"_Hey, Nigel! How is my favorite nephew?" Benedict greeted Nigel, eight years old, now living in America. Benedict and Monty visited as soon as they had a chance to, they loved it how they lived so close together now, and didn't want to waste any memories. Benedict had always loved Nigel ever since he was a baby and the love has grown. If only it would have stayed. _

"_I'm your only nephew." Nigel said as Benedict let go of their warm hug. Nigel still had his handsome brown hair and his bright hazel eyes. He loved his Uncle, but liked to annoy him also. Benedict would do the same thing and both of them took it as a joke. But soon, the two relatives would really mean the words they say._

"_What does that have to do with anything? I still consider you my favorite!" Benedict exclaimed happy as ever. He was glad that his brother finally moved to America, and lived only a few streets down. Benedict could finally have some company around here, besides his dog. _

"_You make no sense, Uncle Ben." Nigel said smiling and looking up at his role model and hero. It was true, Nigel's role model was in fact Benedict Uno, who always had a smile on his face all of the time. He had respect for his parents, but they weren't as fun as Uncle Ben. All Monty wanted to do was fish and read the newspaper, but Benedict wanted to play fun games with Nigel, who got to decide which one to play._

"_I know, but it's easier to make no sense than to make any sense at all." Benedict said as the smile continued glowing with Nigel's…_

Nigel opened up his dreary eyes instantly, as if he wanted to. The day was July 4th, the day of Nigel Uno's freedom. He had been dreaming about past memories with his Uncle, but all of that was about to fade away along with his world. Nigel Uno was still going to let his plan take action; kill his once beloved Uncle. Deep inside his heart he resisted, but his heart was changing slowly, taking over his once former self. He couldn't stop it

Though, it was inevitable just as the mysterious man said it would be. It was destiny.

Nigel slowly rose from his bed and looked outside. It was still raining, just like it was yesterday. It was early in the morning, at least 5 o'clock, but it looked like it was still night. Fog surrounded the mansion along with many eerie trees, and stars were still shining in the sky. It was very creepy, and Nigel enjoyed it. He liked the darkness.

A grin replaced his frown and his once bright hazel eyes darkened. His hazel eyes were cold and menacing, getting ready for his actions today. He got out of bed and looked outside once more to take the day ahead of him; The day of his freedom from this cruel and unforgiving world…

* * *

Damien and Mike were watching Nigel from their video monitors intensely. Nigel wasn't acting the way he had yesterday. He was all depressed and angry at everybody and, everything, but now he just seems mad. Nigel was also looking like he wanted to kill something, that he was blood thirsty. His wicked smile and his cold hearted stare all add up to it. He changed overnight, and the two assassins watching him knew it. His movements were all too different, his eyes and grin were too menacing, and worst of all was what is in his suitcase.

Damien and Mike's eyes widened as he saw Nigel swiftly grab a silver object; a gun. Nigel packed a gun in his suitcase, knowing the possibility of using it! Mike turned to Damien surprised and excited all at the same time. Mike was surprised that all of the predictions had come true about Nigel Uno, but now he couldn't wait to get his hands on the teenager. The teenager was lethal, deadly, and all around evil now. _It_ was going to happen today.

"So, you were right all along." Mike said to his partner, Damien. He turned around in his chair along with his Bud Light and smiled at him. "It's time to call the boss, right?"

"Yeah, it is. We need to get our reinforcements also." Damien said as he flung out his cell phone yet again. It was all too similar to Mike, who's seen it countless times, but didn't know what it really was.

"Reinforcements? What are you talking about?" Mike questioned. He didn't want anybody else getting in the way. All they needed to do was escort the kid to the Chronos' headquarters, and let him meet the current leader. But Mike didn't know the full extent of the situation. He came in at the last minute, since the leader didn't fully trust Damien. There was something about him that made him seem like he would betray the organization, and the leader trusted Mike fully. He loved to kill and assassinate, so he knew that he wouldn't betray the organization.

"I'm talking about the FBI." Damien explained. "They know about the situation about Nigel, I saw a couple of agents at the funeral watching his every move. So we aren't the only people keeping an eye on him, so we have to take extra precautions." Mike stood there stunned. He thought the FBI was just a higher rank of policemen, but now he was proved wrong. They knew what they were doing. They probably had a spy watching the mansion nearby, or video cameras in the mansion, but Chronos didn't know what.

"Extra precautions?" Repeated Mike suggesting that Damien should tell him what they were.

"Yeah, we're going to have a couple of other assassins, and a helicopter to transport Nigel. That's all." Damien said shrugging it off. It wasn't really a big deal to him, but apparently Mike wasn't filled in with the whole plan. He never is, he just pretends he listens, but this was catching his attention.

"Just assassins? Are they equipped with anything at all?" Mike asked.

"Of course. All of them are on motorcycles and have handguns. I know there is one person on the helicopter with a machine gun, but he won't be coming out. He'll just be there in case the FBI comes. That's when he'll shoot, but I doubt any agents will come." Damien said as he started to dial in the numbers to his leader…

* * *

It was still very early in the morning, as Nigel Uno dialed in his cell phone Abby's number. He wanted to talk to his best friend just one, last time before he destroyed his life. He sighed a little, it wasn't going to be easy just to kill Ben and then run off. He didn't know about Chronos watching his every move, but what he did know that the life ahead of his wasn't going to be a smooth road. It was going to be a challenge with all of the hills.

"Hello?" Abby said half awake on the other line. It was summer, so she took the time to sleep in until 10 or 11, not expecting a phone call this early in the morning.

"Hey Abby, it's Nigel."

"Nigel!? How are you?" Abby said delighted to hear from her friend, but still a little stunned that he'd be calling her after their conversation.

"I'm fine, but I need to tell you something important." Nigel said trying to make sure that his message gets through her head. He wanted to make sure that Abby understood what was going on. He wanted to make sure that Abby knew that he changed.

"Okay, go ahead…"

"I'm going to finish off my Uncle." Nigel said smiling at his words. He couldn't wait to pull the trigger and end his murderer's life. Benedict was a killer who needed to be put to the end, and Nigel was going to do it…with a grin across his face. He wanted to kill, he needed to kill, and he couldn't stop it. Nigel was a changed man.

"What?! Nigel, are you insane!?" Abby said completely surprised. Nigel must be joking, was the only thing that echoed through her head. She didn't want Nigel to become a killer, that was her worst fear that she had about the situation.

"You could say that." Nigel said smiling at Abby's reaction. "I just can't wait to kill the man. He's so naïve and unaware about who he's messing with, but he'll find out soon enough." He waited to hear Abby's rattled and stunned reaction. Nigel loved reactions; definitely one's that would make him laugh and hear screams.

"Nigel…what are you saying? This isn't you!" Abby said on the verge of tears. This wasn't the Nigel she knew. The Nigel she knew was funny, but serious at time, and a leader. Now he seemed to be evil, insane, and just a blood thirsty killer.

"What are you talking about? This is me, the new and improved me! Some unfortunate events turned me into this, and you can't stop it. It's what we call destiny or fate, so it's inevitable, Abby. Besides, don't you want to see the death of that bastard? I'm just going to have fun with him, fool around with his head and then kill him off quickly. I don't want to hear any of his constant ranting and I don't want to see any tears. I just want to see blood and then I'll be off!" Nigel said forcing out an evil grin. It was too easy to be evil and insane; being good these days are just too hard and tiresome. "That's what I'm saying, Abby. And you can't stop me. So bye for now."

Nigel closed his cell phone and tightened his grip around his silver gun, waiting to be used for the purpose of revenge. Cold-blooded revenge…

* * *

"Wow, the guy really did turn evil." Mike retorted watching the video monitor. They intercepted the conversation between Nigel and Abby and heard every word of it, every chilling word.

"You think? We better hurry up to the mansion then, it looks like Nigel will be done soon enough." Damien said getting up and putting on his trench coat. Mike got up as well and grabbed his black trench coat also. It was the classic symbol of one of Chronos' assassins, and the government knew it all too well from all of their escapes and attacks. And another one was about to come…

* * *

Nigel walked through the hallways of his Uncle's mansion, which was soon about to become his grave. He put away his gun in his jacket pocket on his right, and walked casually towards his Uncle's bedroom. He had a smile across his face while he thought about what he was going to do after he killed his Uncle. Start a fire, that's it. That's what Nigel was going to do after the bullet penetrated Benedict's chest. Then there wouldn't be any evidence of Nigel killing his Uncle, but then there was Abby. But he knew what he was going to do with her.

Nigel's pace became more frequent, trying to get it over with before Abby did something stupid. Like come over here and try to stop him. Yeah right, he had a gun and she wouldn't dare hurt her "friend." But Nigel was different now, he was a blood thirsty killer, and he knew it. So he took full advantage. If Abby was going to get in the way, he would simply make sure that she gotten taken care of. As simple as that.

Benedict's door was right in front of him, closed and seemingly silent. The only thing Nigel could hear was his heartbeat and the wind outside. It was perfect, Benedict was asleep, but Nigel wanted him alive and to die knowing it was him. So he would know what his mistakes where and how they turned out; Nigel was that mistake.

He slowly twisted the doorknob and opened up the door and walked into the room. It was a master bedroom, and it looked like Benedict was in the bathroom. Perfect, Nigel didn't have to go through the trouble of waking up his Uncle. Nigel waited for a couple of seconds, and then saw Benedict walk out of the bathroom, changed and ready for the day. Nigel smiled as Benedict saw Nigel leaning against the wall. The room was pitch dark, still not light outside and raining, so Ben was startled to see Nigel there.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Benedict asked rattled. He was expecting that it was going to be an easy day with breaking Nigel and having a fun time doing it. But Nigel seemed to show him otherwise, he was in his room and secretly concealing a gun preparing to finish the job. But Benedict didn't have any idea about it.

"What do you mean? This is my house now isn't it? Don't I deserve to take a tour or go into every room?" Nigel said menacingly. He wanted to taunt Benedict, make his mind go crazy before death took over him. It was the death that Benedict was asking for, so he was going to get it.

"This isn't your house, this is my house. You're just my prisoner waiting to die slowly." Benedict said trying to stay calm. He knew that something was different about Nigel, yesterday Nigel was all unstable and easily broken but now he just seemed indestructible and cold.

"Your prisoner? Don't make me laugh, you're my prisoner now." Nigel said slowly reaching down into his jacket pocket and staring at his Uncle. Ben was sweating, and on the verge of going crazy. It was all in the eyes, they told everything. That's when Nigel whipped out his gun, and Benedict started sweating more and looked like he was about to cry.

"Nigel, put that back! Don't make me-"Ben started but was cut off.

"Make you do what? Call the police, get out your gun? You're so pathetic; you think any of those things will stop me? You made me this way; you _wanted_ me this way so it was basically your fault. This_ is_ your entire fault, but you know. I like being this way. It's so much easier to be bad instead of good, so I can see why you chose this side. But you were stupid about it." Nigel went on making Benedict on the verge of insanity.

"Nigel, stop it! I never wanted you this way? What the hell are you saying!?" Benedict pleaded trying to show his innocence, but it wasn't working. Nigel wasn't going to let him go down easily, definitely since of the pain he'd put him through. All of the pain made Nigel go crazy inside himself, and now he was leashing it all out.

"What am I saying? I'm saying that you're a sorry fag that needs to be taught a lesson. A painful lesson, and that's what I'm doing. Besides, it's the fourth of July, and I'm going to celebrate my freedom from this cruel world." Nigel said raising the gun in Benedict's direction and grinned. He was going to do it, and Benedict knew it. Benedict knew that Nigel was going to kill him, so he simply accepted it. Nigel's future had taken full force.

Nigel pulled the trigger towards Benedict who just stood there waiting for it to come. Nigel smiled as he saw the bullet rip through the air and finally rest itself in Benedict's chest, near his left shoulder. Right into his heart, Nigel suspected as he saw Benedict's eyes grow wide from the shot.

Blood started to spew out of the wound and Nigel grinned as he saw Benedict look up with weary eyes about to close forever. He held his wound and looked over one last time to his creation and then slowly fall forward.

"_Can we play hide and go seek, Uncle Ben?" _

"_Of course!"_

Benedict fell on the ground with past memories of Nigel behind him. All of the happiness ended and started to rebirth into a killing machine, and Ben was the one to blame. Nigel smiled at his victory and walked forward towards his dead and bloody Uncle. That's when Nigel noticed the window was ajar when it wasn't before.

Nigel stopped in his tracks as he saw two figures in the shadows of the room. "Who are you two?" Nigel asked whirling around and pointing his gun at the two figures who stepped forward to reveal themselves as Mike and Damien.

Nigel's eyes widened as he saw the same mysterious figure from the car crash. How could he find Nigel here? And how'd they get it without him noticing it? Nigel's mind was swirling with questions, and he was going to force them to answer. Even if it meant shooting one of them.

"You!?" Nigel questioned pointing the gun at Damien. "Why the hell are you here?" He urged trying to force out answers.

"I've been assigned to watch you." Damien answered calmly, trying to make sure Nigel doesn't shoot. "We're from Chronos, an assassin organization, and we're here to escort you to your new home."

"Chronos? I've heard of you guys, the organization's assassins are supposed to be highly skilled. Now let's see if that's true." Nigel said trying to see if they really were instead of the FBI or Police. Nigel pulled the trigger and shot at Mike, who swiftly dodged the bullet and in a second Damien was behind Nigel clenching his wrist and wielding his gun.

"I guess you guys really are." Nigel said smiling as Damien let go of Nigel's wrist but taking his gun while he was at it. He didn't want to take any chances, definitely after seeing what Nigel did to Benedict. "I'll be glad to join your organization, besides it'll be more fun than hanging around in jail with all of those dumbasses."

"Excellent." Mike said smiling. He liked Nigel already, after seeing the way he dealt with his psychotic Uncle. Mike liked to torture people before he finished them off. It showed their true side.Nigel and the two assassins started to walk out of Benedict's grave and out to the hallway. Slowly creating Nigel's new life and fate.

Abby, Hoagie, Wally, and Kuki ran through the heavy rain and wind towards Benedict's mansion trying to stop Nigel from his last resort. But it was too late, and Abby had a feeling that it was based on the scene ahead of her. There was a helicopter opposite of her and five motorcyclists. The rest of them saw the same thing and all of them were confused, amazed, and scared. This is exactly what happened in Wally's dream, and all of them knew it, and it ended up with Wally's death and Nigel's departure.

"Hurry up! I think I see Nigel!" Abby yelled to her friends over the rain and wind. She was right; Nigel was coming out of the mansion with two men besides him. They were no older than twenty five and Nigel seemed to not care that he was getting out of the house. It seemed like he wanted to get out and go with them.

Abby sped ahead and saw Nigel going towards the helicopter, who started to get ready for the departure and take him away forever. Abby wasn't going to let that happen, she couldn't lose him. Not now and not ever. "Nigel, come back! You can't go, not with them!" Abby screamed over the rain and wind trying to get to Nigel who didn't even glance towards her. He stayed silent. Abby ran forward trying to get closer to Nigel, trying to get him away from the mess he was about to get himself into.

A couple of yards ahead Nigel was smiling, and then he leaned over towards Damien. "Can you go deal with her? She can be a handful." He smiled and Mike looked over to Damien and grinned at the order. Damien obliged and stopped walking with Mike and Nigel. Abby was only a couple of feet away and that's when Damien went into action. He swiftly grabbed both of Abby's hands and started to restrain her.

Hoagie, Wally, and Kuki heard the roar of engines as they saw that two of the motorcyclists come forward right at them. Wally cringed; this was moments before his death and he knew it, but he wasn't going to let it stop him. Never.

The two motorcyclists were apparently fast, because as soon as Wally cleared his head they were right in front of them. Stopping them from getting near Nigel at all, and Wally lashed out. "Get these freakin' motorcycles away from me!" That's when he ran at one of the surprised motorcyclists and punched him off of his bike and then he wouldn't stop there. Wally continued punching at the startled assassin, but all of that ended when the assassin gave him a painful punch to the face making his nose bleed. The assassin didn't stop there though; he gave three more breath taking punches to the stomach and got up as Wally fell back towards Kuki.

Kuki gasped as he saw her boyfriend in pain, and tried to reach out and help him but stopped as Waly said, "No, I'm fine." That's when fate intervened with him as he charged forward at the assassin again, but was cut short as he got a punch to the throat. He tried to get oxygen to his lungs, but it simply didn't work while he fell back yet again, but this would be the final time.

The assassin quickly got out his silver gun that Wally saw in his sight, and nobody could help him. Hoagie and Kuki were being held by the other motorcyclist, and then Wally heard the same words as he had in the sight, "Now you're going to regret messing with us." The assassin shot at Wally and he heard a familiar scream as the bullet went into his left shoulder creating a mess of blood and immense pain. Wally gritted his teeth in pain and then fell back closing his eyes as he saw Kuki before he slipped away.

Nigel looked back and saw the fallen and bloody Wally lying on the ground along with a crying Kuki. He smiled at it; they were so naïve and stupid for trying to get themselves mixed up with the mess. "You fags!" Nigel yelled over the rain inches from going into the helicopter. Mike was next to him grinning at the remark as Nigel continued his last words to his old friends. "You think you can stop me? You got it all wrong, this is what I want and if you want to change it I guess you guys aren't really my friends. So I'll be seeing you guys again soon, I promise you that." Nigel then jumped onto the helicopter along with Mike and Damien who had returned from restraining Abby.

Abby was now crying on the ground from the changed Nigel, and Wally's death trying to stop him. She looked up as she heard the helicopter's wings starting to chop the air more frequently, and saw that it was at least ten feet in the air. Nigel was looking at her and smiling, and Abby knew that he was now an assassin as the helicopter started to turn away.

That's when Abby saw Nigel holding his Teenagers Next Door I.D. card and rip it to shreds and then through it out of the helicopter along with his life…now forever changed.

**That was the longest and darkest chapter I've written so far, but don't think that's the last you'll see of Chronos. Trust me, there's more to come! Please review! **


	13. Cha 12: The Darkness is rising

Operation: DESTINY

Difficult

Experience

Scars

The

Inner

Number's

Youths

**Chapter 12: The Darkness is rising  
**

Abby, Hoagie, Kuki were all sitting in the god forsaken hospital again, but this time for a serious reason. Wally has been shot in his left shoulder, hopefully not in an artery. It was the day after Nigel's betrayal, and everybody was taking it differently. Nigel was now an insane killing machine, and nobody could stop him. He gave an example of that with Benedict, who was now reported dead and his funeral was being held soon enough. Abby couldn't believe it though; Nigel has gone from brave hero to evil assassin within two weeks, ever since that one, last mission at the mansion.

_Why the hell couldn't I stop him!? I should've known that he was lying to all of us with the sights not being real, it was obvious. I'm so stupid. Nigel you asshole, I hope you die!_ Abby thought trying to let out all of her emotions; surprise, confusion, sadness, but most of all rage. She was so angry at Nigel and his deadly decision, to go with that assassination organization and then call all of his friend's fags. It was completely outrageous and just insane. One minute he was confessing to Abby about his feelings, the next minute he's calling her a fag and going on a killing spree. For once in her life, she wanted to beat the crap out of him.

_Nigel…what happened to you? You were my friend, and all you did was become an enemy! Why!? _Hoagie screamed inside his mind. He was totally confused, he was awaken 5:10 in the morning from Abby's phone call telling him that Nigel was going to kill Benedict and then run off. He was stunned and confused, but he leaped right into action only to see the possible death of his best friend, and the departure of his traitor friend. He had mixed emotions as did everyone else, except that he wanted Nigel back so he could explain what's going on and punch him for using them and letting Wally on the brink of death. It was just a monstrous thing to do, it wasn't the Nigel that Hoagie used to hang out with, and he was now a monster.

_What happened to Nigel? He was cool for one second, and then the next he was all…dark. Why do I have to be so oblivious? Nigel doesn't deserve any mercy…he hurt Wally…and I'll never forgive him for that!_ Kuki cried inside herself. Nigel had let Wally get shot without any concern for his friend at all. All Kuki remembered was Wally getting shot…Hoagie screaming out…her crying…and then Nigel insulting them while seeing Wally bleeding to death and Abby crying. He didn't deserve any grace or mercy…he deserves to go through the pain that he'd put them through. That was all Kuki thought as a faded memory erupted through her mind.

_The team was on another dangerous mission, and all of it ended with one person being in pain. The mission was going through a complete success…the group was chasing the last weapon dealer through busy streets and eerie alleyways. Nigel and Kuki were on his tail and about to finish the job. _

_The man they were chasing was the boss of the weapons deal, Anthony Mitch, who was famous for completing every one of them. Until now. Abby, Hoagie, and Wally were back at the trucks destroying the last of the guns, missiles, bombs and torpedo. Nigel and Kuki were assigned to capture the man in charge, and they were about to finally fulfill that duty. It's been five minutes of constant, running, jumping, and agility through cars, motorcycles, and pedestrians. But now Nigel and Kuki were pinning Anthony down in an alleyway with a dead end._

"_It's over, Mitch." Nigel said pulling out his gun, this for once was a serious enough matter to use them. The truth was, Nigel has used the gun before but only when it was absolutely necessary. This was a time to use it; not to shoot Anthony but to make him nervous and frightened. He was completely defenseless; all his weapons were being destroyed at that exact moment. It was over. "Just turn yourself in; it's obvious that you can't do anything to get you out of this mess any longer." _

_Kuki looked over at Anthony Mitch to see that he was sweating from the long run, but then he started to chuckle. Nigel and Kuki were surprised at this, laughing when he was at the end of a gun. It was insane, and neither of the two operatives liked it. Laughing during times like this ended up badly. They always have._

"_I can't do anything? I'm a freakin' weapons dealer! You think that's all I got!" Anthony said grinning as his hand quickly reached inside his jacket. Nigel wasn't fast enough to react as Anthony drew out his own gun and let out a creepy laugh as his finger tightened around the trigger. _

"_Kuki! Get down!" Nigel yelled as he turned his back to Anthony and grabbed Kuki. That was the moment Anthony shot at the two of them. Nigel was clutching Kuki who let out a blood curdling scream as she heard the shot. The shot ended up in Nigel's right arm, but he didn't care. He needed to finish the job at all costs. _

_The wound from the bullet started to slowly drip from Nigel's right arm, and Kuki saw it as well as Anthony did. He laughed as he saw Nigel clutched it with his left hand and wincing in pain. It completely tore all of the muscle and tissue in that area, and it seemed like it hurt like hell as the blood didn't stop spewing from it. Nigel's arm started turning from his pale white to crimson red as the blood started trailing down his arm. _

"_Hahah! How do you like that you bitch?!" Anthony yelled with victory. That's when he stopped laughing. _

"_You're the bitch, Anthony; trying to kill a teenager 'cuz he cornered you. That just has pathetic written all around it." Nigel said as he let go of his right arm and gave a glance to Kuki that told her that he was alright. That's when he moved. He grabbed his fallen gun and shot at Anthony. Of course, back then Nigel didn't want to kill him so he simply shot him in his left shoulder. Anthony let go of his gun and yelled out in pain, and fell to his knees. He wasn't expecting a teen to shoot at him and nearly kill him. He thought that all of this was a game, a game that ended up with Nigel and Kuki winning. _

"_Are you alright Nigel?!" Kuki asked frantically as they saw that Anthony wasn't going to move anytime soon. He was a big crybaby, but of course Nigel wasn't. He put mind over pain. _

"_Yeah, I'm alright. It could have been a lot worse you know." Nigel said trying to show a smile, but it never came out. The bleeding wouldn't stop and Nigel knew it wasn't going to stop until he got to a hospital. "It's just a shot in the arm. Nothing big, now if it was in my chest then you could start freaking out." Nigel said trying to show that he was still his old self and to brighten up the day. _

"_Yeah, I guess your right." Kuki said forcing out a smile as she pressured Nigel's wound. "But there's one thought I have; why'd you jump in front of me?" Kuki looked over to Nigel with desperate eyes. She's always wondered why Wally and Nigel saved her countless times, and now she was going to get the answer. _

"_Because I want to protect, not kill. You saw me shoot at Anthony over there; I could have killed him but decided not to. I just want to protect everybody, especially you guys. That's what my life has meaning to."_

The memory started to give away as Kuki went back to reality. That was the past, and now Nigel was no where near that. He now wanted to kill, not to protect. It was insane how Nigel changed over the course of two weeks. The memory just happened no more than three months ago, and now he wanted to do the complete opposite.

Kuki sighed at the memory as a nurse came out of Wally's hospital room. Everybody got up and waited for her to come over and tell her Wally's status. This could mean everything to Kuki; she loved him. The nurse didn't seem to happy when she stopped walking in front of everyone, and all of them noticed it.

"So, is Wally ok?!" Hoagie urged breaking up the silence. Everybody looked over towards the nurse to see the reaction and what she had to say. All of them wanted Wally to be alright. It was killing them just waiting for the answer.

"He's in coma now. The bullet got him in the chest, thank god not hitting any vital organs. But the thing is…we don't know if he'll ever wake up from the coma." The nurse said. It was like dropping a boulder onto Abby, Hoagie and Kuki. What the nurse was saying was that they don't know if he'll survive the coma, and die. The future sights were all revealing themselves…and all of it was true so far.

* * *

Nigel was enjoying the flight to Chronos' headquarters. Every assassin on the helicopter already liked him, and Mike was now a good friend of Nigel's. "Nigel, I can't believe how you handled those friends of yours!" An assassin exclaimed from across Nigel, who couldn't help out a wicked smile. He was for once enjoying himself after days of depression, pain, and torture.

"Well, I wouldn't call them friends anymore. They were trying to control me, that's not a friend." Nigel answered back to the ecstatic assassin. All of the assassins on the helicopter knew about their leader's prediction about Nigel controlling Chronos into it's golden era. And all of the assassins now believed him; Nigel had a dark humor about him that made him now seem like an assassin.

"That's true; they tried to take you back." Damien said under his breath. He wasn't a real talker unless it was about a mission from Chronos or Chronos itself. He never liked to talk a lot; definitely since he just thought it was a waste of time when he could be training or researching data on his next victim. That's what he always did; train then a mission. That's why nobody ever talks to him; he doesn't want to be talked to. Of course Mike didn't care, he just talked to everyone.

"So you gave them shit! I love it!" Mike exclaimed happily. He loved to torture people and to have a good time doing it. This was one of those times. He was dissing Nigel's old friends and Nigel didn't even care. He didn't care about his past at all anymore; he just wanted freedom and to exact his revenge upon the world that didn't seem to care or help him in anyway…just like Abby, Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally. Those are the certain people he wanted to get revenge on. He obviously already took care of Benedict already, and now he would wait patiently for his next attack.

"Well, you take what you can get but give nothing back. That's the way I work!" Nigel said grinning. He really meant it also. He showed it through his friends also. He manipulated them in a way…not in the past anymore but he just did now. Nigel did it so easily too also that it was scary. His friends didn't even realize it yet, but it was true. It was the first scar he left on the world. The first of many to come.

"I like how you live! The simple life of manipulating people…I can't wait until I start!" Mike said ecstatically. He was having a hell of a time inside the helicopter. They were going to be there for a couple of more hours anyways, so why not kick back and relax for once. These guys didn't get a break to often, always assassinating people, sabotaging the government, and corrupting the whole world. It wasn't an easy job.

"So, Nigel…" Damien began which caught everyone's attention. He was actually talking out loud for once instead of mumbling. It showed a sign of recognition in a way. Damien never talked to anyone until Nigel arrived. Nigel looked over kind of surprised to see his stalker talking to him, but he was listening intensively. It has to be important, the guy sounded serious. "Do you think you would like to work for Chronos?"

Every assassin on the helicopter was staring at Nigel waiting for an answer. This was it; the moment of truth. All of their leader's predictions relied on this one question, and Nigel knew of course. He knew that he was destined to be Chronos' future leader, and after seeing the way they worked he liked it. He liked the thought of just getting orders to kill people and destroy the world that he thought would help him. It was like paradise in Nigel's mind. "Well…" Nigel began to annoy the assassins. "After seeing all of you do such an organized mission and getting rid of everybody in the way, such as my stupid friends, I like the way you guys work. You're just telling everyone that they're better off dead than even trying to mess with Chronos. So, I would say yes, I would love to work for Chronos." Nigel said giving out a sly smile.

The other guys cheered for their victory. The future of Chronos was in motion; Nigel was probably going to be their leader, and he seemed like a power hungry one also that wouldn't take no for an answer. And everybody loved it. Then the helicopter become one with the sunset…and the helicopter disappeared along with it…

**I know short chapter…but the next chapter will be longer. Chronos' headquarter's going to be revealed and a lot more. So I decided to just do Chronos as one big chapter…so I'll update as soon as I can! Please review!**


	14. Cha 13: Rising from the ashes

Operation: DESTINY

Difficult

Experience

Scars

The

Inner

Number's

Youth

**Chapter 13: Rising from the ashes**

Two hours later, the helicopter arrived at the unknown location of Chronos' headquarters; and Nigel couldn't wait. He wanted to meet their current leader and see what exactly his goals were, and to see how his future position worked. Everybody else already liked him, so why wouldn't the leader? The groups of assassins were staying on except for Damien, he was Nigel's escort. Nigel already really liked Mike, who was just a laidback and funny guy but also secretly a killer. He liked that about Mike, it made being an assassin look enjoyable.

"Nigel!" Mike called out as Nigel was about to jump out of the helicopter. He looked back to see Mike wanting to tell him one last thing before he went. Nigel couldn't help but to force out a smile as Mike continued. "Just be careful with the boss; he doesn't exactly take rookies lightly. I'll catch you later, maybe for a beer or two!" Mike yelled as the helicopter started to take off again and Nigel jumped out. Damien was waiting for him right there as Nigel walked over to him.

"So, are you ready to confront the boss?" Damien asked as Nigel caught up with him. Nigel was still surprised to see such a suspicious and mysterious man talking only to him, and not everyone else. Damien only talked to Nigel on the helicopter and at the confrontations back when Nigel wasn't insane. Probably because Nigel had such a big impact on Chronos' future.

"Of course, I want to see how I will overthrow him." Nigel said grinning as he looked over to Damien with those icy cold eyes. Damien couldn't believe Nigel's eyes, they were so young but they seemed so evil already. He couldn't think about how Nigel would be in the future. Damien shivered at the mere thought of it; it was too much.

"I guess that's a reason to see him." Damien said with no emotion at all. He never showed any emotion unless something that pleased him so much made him seem happy. Otherwise, you could never tell what he was feeling at all. He was just as empty as Nigel was, except with no heart. Nigel had a black heart. "You're taking this seriously, aren't you?"

"Of course. Once I know that everybody likes me at Chronos and that I'm strong enough to lead it and kill the leader I'll take over everything from there. And I'm not going to just be a dictator; I'm going to make sure that everything is organized so that Chronos will enter an era that will completely change not only this organization, but the whole world." Nigel said coldly. He couldn't wait until he got his hands in control; everything was going to be amazing once Chronos revolutionized. It was strong enough already, but Nigel was going to make it even stronger and more lethal. He was going to make the whole world suffer from the pain they gave him; and he wasn't going to stop.

Damien saw the look in Nigel's eyes and new that he was dead serious. This kid knew what he was doing, and he was going to do it. Everything was always in the eyes; they told everything, such as Damien's. Damien's eyes were quiet, but at the same time strong and determined. Determined to be at the side of its master forever and he knew soon that Nigel will one day be his master.

"Well you seem confident enough, and after seeing what you did back there you also showed your loyalty. So I'll be on your side for now on." Damien stated making Nigel grin. Now he had two people at his side, Mike and Damien. He knew that he was going to win, but getting up there would take a lot of effort and trust. Nigel thought it was all going to be a strategy game, and he knew how to move his pieces. "But I have to tell you something though. Our leader is more what you think of him; he's our top assassin and he knows what to do at the exact time. So, just be careful."

"Don't worry; I know exactly what I'm doing." Nigel said with a cold and menacing voice. That made Damien know for sure that Nigel actually did know what he was doing. "So…" Nigel continued. "Where are you taking me?" He and Damien then walked through the door from the rooftop and started downstairs. Nigel looked back one, last time to see the surroundings to get accustomed to them. They were completely surrounded by jungle, in the middle of nowhere it seemed. Obviously, they choose wisely. There had to be some training and shooting grounds around here away from the world so nobody can see or study them. Then there was a beautiful sunset that Nigel caught. The clouds were pink, purple, blue, and a dark shade of red. That was the last thing he saw before he walked inside and started downstairs.

"I'm taking you to the leader. You will meet him and have a talk with him to see if you have the mental strength to be in Chronos. Tomorrow, you will be tested physically to conclude your test. The leader will watch you there, and study you. He and I will have a discussion and will decide if you join or not." Damien explained without even glancing at Nigel. He didn't want to give anything away.

"This should be fun." Nigel commented as he saw a big ten on the wall next to the door. He saw Damien walk through and guessed that this must be where the leader stays. Nigel walked through also and noted that their headquarters had ten floors. It would be useful for the future, when he gained control of the organization.

Nigel and Damien then walked down a long hallway with a long, red carpet and black walls. The black walls were probably to conceal certain things, such as hidden cameras, microphones, or even people if they were disguised correctly. Nigel made note of that also for his revolution. He needed to make sure how this place worked and where certain things were. It would help a lot for the future. Then Nigel stopped as he saw that Damien was standing in front of a fairly large door. He knew right away this must be the leader's office. It had a code keypad next to the door; they took things seriously here. Nigel tried to see what Damien typed in, but was unsuccessful as Damien covered it. Nigel heard a click from the door and knew that it was time for him to meet the infamous leader of Chronos. Nigel walked forward as Damien opened up the door with determination. It all depended on the meeting to determine his future.

Nigel walked inside to see a huge room with black walls and now dark gray tiles instead of red carpet. He looked around to see no windows at all, and only the one door behind him which closed with a chilling gust of air. The room was freezing cold, and Nigel shivered as he continued forward. Then, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw one, single light up ahead at what seemed to be the figure of a desk and a chair in front of it. Then he started to hear a faint breathing and he couldn't tell if it was the leaders or his own. That's when he heard for the first time the leader's voice.

"You must be Nigel Uno. Please have a seat; I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Nigel couldn't believe the voice. It sounded so young and kind, but yet this guy was the leader of Chronos. Then he recognized it that it wasn't a deep voice like a males, but a rather light and touching voice such as a females. That's when Nigel saw a chair in front of a glass desk, and casually sat down in it. He crossed his legs and let his right arm hang on the back of the seat. This wasn't a job interview exactly, so he knew that he could relax and sit down casually.

"You were looking forward to meet me?" Nigel questioned to break the eerie silence. He still felt uncomfortable because he couldn't even see the leader or anything else besides the lamp on the glass desk. Nigel looked at the face of the desk and saw two, pale hands. They definitely weren't hands of a male, they were too delicate and fragile looking. Nigel wondered if this leader was in fact a female. It seemed so.

"Of course, I've heard so much about you. Your entrance into the KND, all of your missions with the TND, the car crashes, and the trick you pulled on your friends. I must say, for a fifteen year old, I'm impressed. But that doesn't mean that you'll join Chronos." The voice was still gentle even though the words were very strong. It kind of crept out Nigel to hear such threatening words but from such a kind and heart warming voice.

"You sent that spy, Damien on me?" Nigel asked to make sure that he was getting the facts right. He wanted to know what they were doing to him when he was back in his hometown.

"Oh yes, Damien. He's our top assassin, besides me of course. I wanted to see how you handled situations and stuff such as that. From Damien's report, you would be a good addition to our organization. He saw you fight Benedict that one time, you jumped from the rooftop, remember? That was quite impressive as well as your missions with the weapons dealer, Anthony Mitch, then the murderer, Tom Watkin, and so many more. Even that night killer Kevin Romas! You obviously know how to fight, but now you switch sides, correct?"

"Yeah, otherwise why would I be here?" Nigel said trying to make sure he doesn't mess himself up. He saw that the pair of pale hands were now holding a file, and Nigel could read out the print on the front: Nigel Uno. They were studying him ever since the beginning… and he didn't even know it until now.

"But why? You were doing such a nice job stopping people like us." This woman knew what she was doing. She was luring Nigel into answers about personal matters. She was interrogating him.

"Because I was stupid back then." Nigel stated. "I would help them, but they would never help me back. It was a complete waste of time and concern. Besides, this world needs to get rid of a lot of people, some unworthy individuals. And why not? I mean your helping the world by getting rid of them, but people are so oblivious that they don't see it. But I'm not one of those idiots. I know what I'm doing, that's why I came to you guys. I want to get revenge on the world for not helping me when I needed it. That is why I am here." Nigel spoke those words strongly; to make sure that the woman got it, and she did. There was a long pause as Nigel finished his statement. He thought for a split second that he had made a huge mistake in the words he spoke. He sat there staring at the pale hands resting on the file with his name on it.

"Well…" The leader started. "That's the best answer I've ever heard." That made Nigel smile. She was contemplating about his answer, that's all. "But you said revenge. What kind of revenge do you say?" The leader was actually menacing, at first Nigel thought that she was kind and sweet but now she seemed interested on erasing people and Nigel's revenge. This is going to be fun.

"I want to erase a few people from the world, and then revolutionize the world from there. I want to let people suffer that deserve it, such as the United States for the war, then I want to break the American-English alliance and plunge certain countries into a time of poverty and war. The world needs to realize what they are doing wrong, and I want to do it by pain and agony. That's the revenge I want." Nigel was going insane. He wanted to plunge countries into poverty, to corrupt the United States, and destroy the American-English alliance. It was insane, but Nigel wanted to do it. He wanted to do it, but he would wait until he was in complete control and power. That's when he would strike.

"That would be fun to accomplish." The leader of Chronos said secretly smirking behind the blanket of darkness. She really liked the kid already, and knew that he would be a perfect leader for the future. But she also knew that he would be very deadly in the future with his skills and mind. "I like you already, Nigel. How about you take the rest of the day off and tomorrow you'll take your physical exam. Fine with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me." Nigel said getting up without asking. Now he knew that the leader was on his side also, but it was the fact of disposing her. Nigel liked her, she was as evil as he was, but he would need to get rid of her if he wanted to claim his revolution. It was sad, but Nigel would just have to deal with it in the end. He would have to deal with a lot of things in the end.

Nigel kept on walking slowly to regain all of his thoughts. He had to plan out his revolution very carefully; this leader isn't just what she seems. She's the top assassin in all of Chronos, and Nigel couldn't underestimate her. That's the last thing he wanted to do. He would need Damien and Mike's help on this one for once, but they were helpful and on his side. It would be like taking candy from a baby. _This is going to be fun…_Nigel thought as he pushed on the door and exited the office.

The leader of Chronos was left thinking immensely for once in a long time. All of her recent missions have been easy, but now she was thinking about Nigel. This boy wasn't just any boy, he was beyond extraordinary. He wanted to watch the world fall by his very own hands; he already matured into a young assassin; the youngest of the organization if he passed the physicals, which seemed like a definite yes.

_Nigel Uno…what should I do with you?_

* * *

Nigel Uno was awaken by the sound of a loud. He didn't want to wake up; last night was a long but fun one. Damien and Mike took him around and then showed him a very fancy restaurant…with a bar. Of course, Damien and Mike drinked and Nigel got a little sip also. Mike got drunk in the end and Damien had to carry him back. He was being delusional, but the night was full of fun and talking. He didn't get to bed until three in the morning, and now it was seven. Nigel forced himself out of bed and got dressed into his newly provided clothes; a white T-shirt and long and sleek black pants with a black coat on top of it. It was pretty much his new outfit, and he loved it. It showed his true colors.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Nigel said as he walked to the door and opened it to see none other than Mike standing there. He had a sly grin across his face as he saw Nigel in his new outfit. Mike was wearing a gray T-shirt along with a pair of blue jeans and a long black trench coat over it. It matched his personality, in a different way.

"What took ya?" Mike said as both of them started walking down the corridor. Mikes hands were in his coat's pockets and he was watching Nigel waiting for his answer. Nigel guessed he wasn't drunk any longer, he could walk.

"I was sleeping until you banged the crap out of my door." Nigel said trying to annoy Mike. It was so easy, but priceless all the same. He had some pretty good reactions from the night before, and that's how they got kicked out of the bar. It was fun though.

"I didn't bang the crap outta your door!? What the hell are you talking about, midget!?" Mike said drastically. He took things seriously…a lot.

"I was just kidding, Mike. You're dramatic as ever." Nigel said continuing down the hall and beginning to see a lot more light. They were obviously close to the training grounds; Nigel's room was on the first floor after all. The light started getting brighter and brighter, and then they were within feet from the door. Nigel couldn't wait.

"Okay, well are you ready?" Mike asked before opening the door. Nigel gave a quick nod, determined and ready for anything that they were going to throw at him. All he had to do was keep calm, and focus on the goal; pass the exam no matter the cost. If he didn't well it wouldn't be good for his reputation and his life. His future depended on Damien and the leader's choice, and he wasn't going to fail them.

Nigel and Mike walked outside and a bright light shined over the training grounds. The jungle was thick in the background, and there were a lot of obstacles. There were holes engraved in the side of the far wall and after that a wide stream with few rocks to cross it. Then there were other assassins at the end seeming to wait for Nigel. Or more like beat him up and make him fail miserably. All of them looked over and started to smile and laugh. They couldn't believe that a teenager was going to go through this obstacle course and become an assassin. It sounded so…impossible.

"Don't worry about those asses." Mike said to Nigel trying to cheer him up. "They don't know what's about to hit them." Mike laid something in Nigel's hands and ten he started back to let him ready for his physical exam; an obstacle course. Nigel looked at the object that Mike gave him and saw that it was a dull bladed knife. That was his weapon up against the assassins at the end, and he knew how to use one. Nigel heard the creek of the door as it closed and Mike left; possible to go join the leader and Damien. Nigel stood there taking this all in. He looked at the course one, last time and then noticed a red and green light dangling above the beginning. He guessed that told you when to start, and that's when he saw the metal and glass control room on the opposite side of him. He glanced up and saw three people in there, the leader, Damien, and Mike.

Damien still had his black outfit on and was watching Nigel with intense eyes. This was the moment of truth, to see if the Nigel Uno they heard what they expected. He looked like it, the menacing eyes, the wicked grin, and his thought process. It all sounded like the assassin that he would be, but of course looks can be deceiving.

Nigel then heard a speaker system come to life, and assumed that they were going to tell them what he was supposed to do. "Nigel, this is your physical exam to enter Chronos." The voice was the leader's, he could tell from the kind and heart warming voice, but really knew how cold blooded she could be. "You must dodge the bullets coming out of the left wall, and then go through the stream, and then beat all of my assassins waiting for you at the end. You can use the knife however you please, and I'll let you have a couple of seconds before the green light goes on."

The voice stopped and the assassins at the end started to watch Nigel, waiting for their turn to beat the teenager up. But they were so selfish and power hungry that they didn't know who this teen was. He was destined to be the future leader of Chronos, and they were so arrogant that they didn't realize it. Nigel counted how many assassins there were at end and counted twenty. It was more than he expected, but he didn't let it get to his head. He had to focus on the first obstacle, the bullet barrages. It wouldn't be easy, but if Nigel let his instincts control his movements he could make it through. He couldn't die, he had to pass this test. It was his destiny.

The green light went off and then Nigel ran forward.

He was extremely fast and Mike's eyes widened at how fast he really was. He didn't look fast on the outside, but he showed it now. He ran ten feet in no more than three seconds, and then came face to face with the first obstacle. The bullets started to pierce out of the holes in the wall, trying to hit their one and only target, but was unsuccessful. Nigel moved so quick and had so much agility that no bullet even came closed to his body. His knife was still in his right hand, not even shot from one of the bullets. The assassins at the end couldn't believe it; so many people died at the hands of this first obstacle and he was easily dodging all of the bullets. He finished the first obstacle in less than fifteen seconds and then sprinted to the second, the wide stream.

Nigel was getting faster and faster with every step, and then he saw that the stream was at least fifty feet wide and there were only three rocks fifteen feet from each other. All Nigel needed was the right amount of speed and a high jump and he would make it and almost be finished the exam. He smiled as the stream came up in front of him and saw that he could make it. He jumped up five feet into the air and then threw his knife high up going to land halfway between the stream and the amazed assassins at the end. Damien, Mike, and the leader watched in amazement as Nigel jumped onto the three rocks so easily and quickly that they couldn't believe it. The assassins watched in awe as Nigel completed the wide stream in ten seconds flat, and the knife was now just falling to the ground.

Nigel was still going fast, and now he was at his fastest. Dirt blew up from underneath his feet and then there was a menacing grin on his face, getting ready to pass the physical exam. He was almost done, now all he had to do was finish off these stupid assassins and wait for Damien and the leader's approval. The assassins at the end watched as Nigel was running towards him with the knife still falling. Nigel smiled as he jumped up ten feet into the air with all eyes locked on him and caught the knife. He was going to take them by surprise.

He dropped into the middle of the twenty assassins, and started slashing at them. The assassins were too surprised to even react, and Nigel took full advantage of it. He tightened his grip on his knife as he hit three assassins in their pressure points, and continued onto the seventeen left. He was moving so fast and so deadly that the assassins didn't have enough reaction time. Nigel hit four more in pressure points and then swirled around and stabbed one in the shoulder and kicked one in the face. Nine down, Eleven to go. Nigel moved his weight onto his right foot and pivoted and while doing so slashed two more assassins across the stomach. He had an evil smile on his face as his blade got covered more and more with crimson red blood. Now he only had nine to go, and he jumped up into the air at least six feet high and threw the knife into the ninth assassin's left shoulder. He crumpled down in pain and the other assassins watched in horror as he did so. Nigel attacked immediately. He came down from his jump on his hands and spun around kicking four assassins to the ground. He pushed on his hands and then landed on his feet without a second's waste, and finished off the last four. He punched one underneath the chin knocking the breath out of him and then tripped the one next to the fallen assassins and then kneed him in the face while he fell. Then he quickly disposed of the last two by just punching both of them in the stomach and then whirling around and kicked one into the other. All the assassins were out cold and Damien and Mike were completely amazed that they were speechless.

The leader smiled at the show, and then grabbed onto the microphone and said, "Great job, Nigel. More than I expected. Come inside and wait outside of my office." Nigel smiled and grabbed his dull knife that was stuck in one of the assassin's left shoulder and took it out with one try. He then walked towards the door leading to the first floor with a sly grin resting on his face. He was happy with what he had accomplished, and he knew that he had a good chance on joining Chronos. All he had to do know was wait for their answer.

* * *

Nigel leaned against the wall outside of the leader's office. Damien and the woman were inside, discussing Nigel's mental and physical exams. Nigel's hands were in his pockets and he was looking at the ground thinking. He had to pass, he just had to. The leader liked his answers from the questions she threw at him, and she and Damien were amazed by the physical exam. Why wouldn't he pass? Maybe because he was too young and influenced easily, but Nigel knew that couldn't be the reason. Maybe because the leader didn't like the fact that twenty of her assassins are now being hospitalized from Nigel. _ That would be a good reason…_Nigel thought as he felt the chilling air yet again and looked over to see Damien walk out of the room. Nigel stopped leaning against the wall and stood up straight waiting for the answer. Damien closed the door and looked at Nigel. Nigel couldn't see his expression on his face, and the few seconds of silence made Nigel feel uneasy. Maybe he didn't pass; maybe he failed miserably and was going to be disposed of. Then Nigel heard reassuring words.

"You pass. Welcome to Chronos."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter about Chronos. Please tell me what you think of Nigel now and Chronos.**** I need at least four reviews before I continue onto the next chapter!**


	15. Cha 14: Being shrouded by my fears

Sorry for the long wait everyone! It really killed me not updating in like a month. I had band camp (ugh :P) and tennis matches on the varsity team and stuff like that. Anyways, no more excuses I hope you guys enjoy this!

Operation: DESTINY

**Chapter 14: Being shrouded by my fears  
**

Abby was sitting in her bed contemplating on too many subjects to write down. Tragedy has happened and happiness had evaded everyone, except Nigel. He was now an assassin and glad of it. He couldn't wait to kill anything, or anybody for that matter. He just wanted blood and death now. It's like his heart died and reformed into a black hole. That's what Abby thought anyways. Right now her heart is gone, it remains in torn up pieces that nobody can fit together just like everyone else's.

Abby sighed and sat up in her bed. She couldn't fall asleep from all of the tragedy and drama. She never had to deal with this much in her life, and now she felt like crying her heart out even though it was ripped apart. She flickered on the T.V to get her mind off of things and watched the news broadcast once again.

"_Hello, this is Tracy Stafin here on the Benedict mansion where a tragedy has just occurred. The house is currently on fire as you can see behind me and the firefighters have just found the dead body of Benedict Uno who had just gained custody of his nephew, Nigel Uno after a car accident killed his parents. It seems like he was shot by a .9 millimeter gun that was fired into his chest about two to four hours ago. The only person that could have done it was his nephew who has seemed to disappear. The FBI had just found bullets in Nigel Uno's suitcase that are the same size as the one in Benedict's chest. The FBI has guessed that Nigel Uno murdered his Uncle and then put the place on fire so no clues would be found. Apparently, he wasn't too successful. If you have any sightings of Nigel Uno please call the police immediately. That's all for now. This is Tracy Stafin here for the 5 o'clock news."_

Abby sighed as she pressed the stop button the remote. She recorded the broadcast at least a week ago to try to figure out one question that's been bugging her. Why? Why did Nigel want to become an assassin and destroy his life? The news broadcast wasn't helping her much, but she just needed it. She just wanted it. Abby wanted to remember the times when Nigel was a leader, a good leader, but she had to push the thoughts away. Her goal now was to hunt down Nigel and turn him in to the FBI. She had to forget about everything else, the old missions, the memories, and their friendship. Now she had to hunt, and her target was Nigel Uno.

* * *

Nigel Uno strode the halls with pride as he remembered what had happened in the last few days. First off, he was in Chronos and everyone respected him. The twenty assassins that he nearly had killed now didn't even talk to him but looked at his eyes with fear. Nigel was only fifteen and his eyes already told so much. So much hatred, and hurt, and pain, so much lost thoughts.

Damien and Mike were now his partners; he was in the highest ranked assassin class after his test. Damien had now started to talk a lot more than he normally did around the others, and Mike has been Mike. Of course, each passing day wasn't easy with the training and tests of endurance. Nigel had to go against machines that fired bullets at any moving target, knives being thrown directly at him, and his agility against obstacles. It was a lot, but he passed it all with flying colors that impressed the leader and Damien. The leader watched him everyday in the balcony above the training grounds and showed no emotion at all, but Damien knew that she was impressed at Nigel. And today was Nigel's day to really impress her. It was his first mission.

Nigel was walking down the halls with Damien behind him getting ready to go into a helicopter to his next destination: Home. He was going home for his final, devastating act that would show the world that Chronos was now more dangerous than ever with a fifteen year old assassin at their side.

Nigel made it up to the helicopter landing pad and the helicopter was very eager for him to go in. It already was up and running with his partners waiting. He had Damien at his side, and Mike was inside with five snipers, ten other assassins, and three bomb technicians all waiting for his orders. Nigel climbed into the helicopter and started to remember what lead up to this:

* * *

"_Nigel, great job today in training." The leader announced over the speakers at Nigel. It was about five o'clock at night and Nigel was wiped out from twelve hours of training with a fifteen minute lunch break. He looked up at the balcony and saw the pale shadow of the woman. Nigel had never seen her face and wondered why it was a secret, but he had to focus on his training. "I would like you to come into my headquarters in five minutes. See you soon." The leader hung up the mic and started walking out of Nigel's sights. Damien was there on the balcony too and started at Nigel, who stared back. Nigel narrowed his eyes back at him to make him stop staring and silence hung for a few seconds before Damien followed his leader. _

_Nigel started to walk off of the training grounds wondering what the leader would want him for today. Maybe for an evaluation or another mind test? Nigel didn't know, but didn't need to think about it now. He needed to keep calm and show no sign of worry. That's the last thing that Chronos wanted him to do…panic or worry. That wouldn't make him better or accomplish anything. It would just make things worse._

_Nigel felt the chill of the cold air once again as he stared out into nothingness. He was in his leader's office and the temperature would never go up, it always stayed freezing cold. He felt a chill down his spine as he walked over to the one light in the whole room, the lamp on his leader's unseen desk. He walked over and felt the chair and sat in it, elbow on the back of the chair and legs loose. No one here really cared about sitting posture, only killing. There was a long moment of eerie silence as Nigel heard a faint breathing from the other side of the room. He waited for a few seconds, and was about to say a comment when the leader beat him too it._

"_So, Nigel what do you think of Chronos so far?" The leader asked it with no emotion; no eagerness; no hint of happiness. It made Nigel feel uncomfortable; he didn't know what the leader was looking for from this question. Maybe just to see if Nigel was still up and running, but that didn't concern Nigel now. He needed to speak his mind, and that's exactly what he did._

"_Chronos…there's a lot of things I think about it and all of them are positive thoughts. First off, all of your employees seem to be very loyal to the organization as am I. Then there's the training that just makes us even more lethal which is exactly what we need. I think Chronos will revolutionize the whole world, make them look at society today and say that it's all wrong. We could possibly start a World Civil War. That's what this organization is capable of, and I think that we should take full advantage of it." Nigel stopped and let the leader take this all in. It was a lot for a 15 year old to say, and really mean all at the same time. It was complete insanity, and completely dark. He wanted the whole world to crumble at his very feet._

"_I liked you, but now I like you even more." The leader said with a concealed grin. She couldn't wait to get her hands on the teen's future. His destiny. Nigel smiled in the background knowing that he answered well. He always did. "That's why I want you to go on a mission in three days."_

_Nigel was surprised, he didn't expect that coming. He thought that the leader would give him more positive comments not a mission. He was both excited and scared at the same time. He didn't know what the mission was going to be, or how deadly it was. "And what exactly do I have to do in this mission?" _

"_I want you to betray your old friend, Abigail Lincoln." The leader said making Nigel's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that coming. He thought it was going to be about killing an important politician or world leader, not betraying his old friend. This leader knew what she was talking about, she wanted him to forget his past and look into the future. This woman was pure genius once you realize it. That's why she's the leader._

_Nigel let out a small grin after a long moment of silence and said, "This should be a lot of fun. When do I leave?"_

* * *

Nigel smiled as the helicopter started to fly away towards his next destination: Home. Where he was going to commit his final and devastating act of destruction against the people he now hated.

Abby had finally fallen asleep watching T.V. at 1 o'clock in the morning only to be woken up once again, but this time it felt different. She didn't fell safe any longer, like there was something watching her out of the corners of the darkness. She had never felt this way before in her life, and now she felt like she was going to die for no reason. That's when she heard faint footsteps crawling their way upstairs towards their target: her. Abby immediately got up and started to run for her closet. She had her sports equipment in there such as her hockey stick and baseball bat that might come in as useful. She swung open the door and grabbed her metal baseball bat and gripped on it as if life depended on it. That's when they came in. Three men in black outfits immediately crushed her door and ran right at Abby; as if they knew that she was going to be there. Abby swung her bat with all of her might and slammed one in the side of his hip. He fell over tripping another assassin who immediately got up by Abby's surprise and threw a punch at her stomach.

Abby didn't see it coming and leaned over in pain. The assassin's were quicker than she anticipated and that's what lead her to the pain. Of course, she quickly understood that and fought back. She grasped the baseball bat with all of her anger and swung it at the three assassins. One assassin was caught by surprise and got hit on the side of his head and knocked out immediately. The other two saw it coming and jumped into the air to dodge it. That's when Abby took full advantage and charged for the door. She knew that she couldn't handle them only with a pitiful baseball bat, so she was going to her Dad's office where a gun laid rest in his desk. That was her only defense for her life.

Abby made it to the door as the assassin's touched the floor without a sound, she slammed the door and locked it shut making sure that they wouldn't come after her. She took a breath before she started for her Dad's office down the hall where her escape may reside. She heard the assassin's pound at the door wanting out like a dog, and that's when she heard a faint breathing from behind her. She looked back and saw nothing except the darkness and told herself it was all in her imagination.

Abby reached the door without anyone getting in her way and closed it shut behind her and locked it just in case. She had no idea about what was in store for her, so she couldn't take any chances. She sprinted for her father's desk on the other side of her room thinking that she actually might be successful. She frantically grabbed a drawer on the lower right and opened it up without a second's waste. She smiled as she did so proud of her victory only to find one thing missing from it; the gun. It was gone and only an empty space was in the drawer. That's when she heard the voice she had never imagined to hear from again.

"Looking for this?"

Abby looked over to the corner of the room and out of the shadows she saw her own worst enemy and traitor friend, Nigel Uno. He was holding up her father's gun in his right hand. He had a meancing smile on his face and his hazel eyes' reflected in the rays of the moon showing the sudden evil that consumed him. He had on his black trench coat that he had described in his sight and under that a black T-shirt and long, black pants. No wonder Abby couldn't see him; he was completely shrouded by the shadows.

Sweat rolled down Abby's face as she saw her nightmare come to life. Abby didn't want to believe that Nigel was really here, that he had really changed. She wanted him and his memory to all vanish with the moon. She wanted it to rest in peace forever, but that moment never came. "Nigel…." Abby managed to mutter out from the blanket of her fears.

"Who else would calculate your every move? I knew that you were going to come in here for your father's gun, it's all too obvious for the new me." Nigel said stopping only a couple of feet in front of his former teammate. The gun was being held in his right hand while his left was resting inside his jacket pocket. He seemed casual, as if this was all to easy to accomplish which messed with Abby even more.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Abby screamed. She didn't want him to be here, he didn't want to hear his cold voice ever again. It was all a painful memory to her, and the pain kept on coming back again and again.

"To finish off what I began. My revenge." Nigel simply answered. He suddenly became serious, this mission was to decide the rest of his life and he couldn't allow it to fail. If it did only a cold and slow death would be his fate.

"Your revenge on what?! What the hell did we ever do to you?!" Abby yelled out. She was so angry, so confused at Nigel and his decision that it was unbearable now. She wanted answers, and she would make him do so.

"You should be the one to know! You guys betrayed me, I didn't betray you!" Nigel yelled at Abby rattling her. "None of you ever helped me when I asked for it. When I told you that my parents died, what did you guys do? Nothing! You never helped, you only wanted to use me to make the world better. But now I'm going to make it hell because you never helped." Nigel said calming himself down as he raised up his weapon at Abby. She stood there surprised and frightened as Nigel said, "And you are my number one target, Abigail Lincoln."

Nigel pulled the trigger and Abby fell back into a pool of darkness….

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed it. I made a poll for this fanfic on my profile about Nigel. Please vote if you can and please review!


	16. Cha 15: Gate to the End is opening

Sorry for the hold up guys! Ever since school started and the tennis team, I haven't had time to even get on the computer and I wanted to make sure this was a good comeback. So thanks for waiting, and I'll try to update sooner!

Operation: DESTINY

**Chapter 15: Gate to the End is opening**

Everything was a blur, she couldn't even focus. Light and color evaded her sight; the only color she saw was a thick cloud of pitch black darkness. She tried to focus more with her straining eyes, but just wasted energy. She was helpless.

Abby barely remembered anything. All she really remembered was Nigel, an explosion, a wave of pain, and then nothingness. That's when she remembered the bullet and her confrontation with Nigel. She cringed at the memory of Nigel with a gun, it was her worst nightmare and she never wanted it to happen again. But she knew that life was too good to be true.

Abby struggled to stand up, she was sitting in what seemed to be a hard and cold metal chair, but she couldn't even get her hands loose. She felt the heat from the friction between her wrists and the feeling of a tight rope; along with her ankles. Her eyes were blindfolded, she could tell by her staring out into a sheet of blackness. Obviously, she has been captured and she knew by whom. Nigel Uno.

"So, you're finally awake?"

Abby shivered as she heard the cold, painful voice that rang inside her head. She knew it was Nigel, he was somewhere out there in the unknown. Suddenly, she felt the cold and numb hands touch the blindfold and whip it away. The light strained her eyes as she tried to focus onto her new surroundings. The first thing she saw was the hazel and odious eyes of Nigel and his sly grin etched into his face.

"Hah, I never thought I would see you like this, Abigail." Nigel coldly said as he threw the blindfold onto the desk that sat in front of him and her. She looked around to see a single source of light dangling from the ceiling and black walls trapping her in. Nigel was sitting casually in a chair across from her, only being protected by a glass desk. She noticed two figures lurking in the background, probably two guards making sure no commotion happens. She was a caged bird basically, and Abby knew it.

"Like what?" Abigail hissed to her traitor friend.

"Helpless, you are always so determined…so courageous. I would never think you would be caught like you were back at your own home. It was too easy, but of course I know you all too well." Nigel said placing his feet up on the desk and putting his hands behind his head as if nothing was happening. It annoyed Abby to see him acting so casual.

"You don't know anyone anymore. I couldn't believe I actually trusted you." Abby seethed with anger and hatred. Nigel could see the pain in her eyes as she tried to get a single hand onto him, but the ropes were too tight. She was a loose cannon ready to fire a shot directly at Nigel.

Nigel sighed and continued, "That's true, you're too open to people that you don't even comprehend. It's all too simple really. Gaining your trust and loyalty is like…I don't know…capturing you." Nigel smiled at his remark. In his thoughts, capturing Abby was like taking candy from a baby. He anticipated every single move and got it all right, and Abby grew even angrier knowing it. She knew that Nigel had out thought her, but she didn't want to accept it. She didn't want to accept losing to him.

"Shut up you bastard!" Abby yelled enraged. She tried at escaping from the tied ropes but it wasn't working. Even with letting out all of her rage and anger the ropes still held.

"We don't need to use that language now don't we? What does it bring anyways? But that's not the reason why you are here." Nigel said suddenly getting serious. He let his feet fall to the ground and placed his two hands on his legs while leaning forward to get closer to Abby. "I need you to help me with a little errand." Nigel said lowering his voice as if there was someone outside the door. Abby looked over to the door to see a shadow outside. Now she understood why Nigel suddenly got serious, someone important must be on the other side.

"No way! You'll have to kill me if you ever want me working for you!" Abby said leaning back to get away from Nigel's evilness. It was as if it was leaking out of him trying to take over Abby, and Nigel realized that she wasn't only enraged at him but also terrified. He looked inside her eyes to see an enraged fear grow from within. He had finally caught onto Abby's worst fear; himself.

"Well, I could just do that but I won't." Nigel said leaning back into his chair and smirked, "I want you and only you to help me finish this mission."

"And what if I don't?!" Abby said with a lethal tone of voice.

"Then," Nigel said and then looking up at Abby with those eyes. Abby started to sweat from his eyes. They were so deep with a great sense of evil, and they were like a bullet piercing her heart, "I will finish off Wally."

Abby's eyes widened with the great sense of terror and horrific thoughts for her friend. Wally was still in the hospital in a coma, after being shot by one of Nigel's assassins. She couldn't just get rid of her friend, and she wouldn't. Abby knew that he was dead serious; he sat there with his legs spread out and his right arm lying on the desk waiting for her answer with those eyes looking right through her.

Nigel watched her as she sighed and looked up in defeat, "Fine, when does it start?"

Nigel glanced at her and then smiled with the sheer pride of victory and then said, "Tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where was Abby today?" Hoagie asked while walking down the street with Kuki at his side. Both of them recovered from the incident with Nigel, and tried to put it behind them. But it was much harder than they anticipated. Nigel kept on reoccurring with their dreams and sometimes even sudden thoughts of him during school. He did have a lot of classes with them, and it was hard to forget him with the empty seat beside them.

"I don't know, she's almost never sick." Kuki replied back also uncertain about Abby. The two of them were walking home from their high school and always had, but also with Abby. Nigel and Wally used to walk home together, but now since Nigel had betrayed them and Wally was still in the hospital nothing like that would ever happen again.

"Want to check out her house? I tried calling her but no one picked up, not even her house phone." Hoagie said putting his cell phone back into his pocket. He looked over at Kuki to see her gleefully looking at the sky and the birds. Kuki realized that Hoagie was talking to her and got out of the trance.

"Sure, why not?" Kuki said smiling to Hoagie, who smiled back.

They had no idea about what was in store for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby was walking down the hallway with her hands still tied behind her back, but this time her ankles were free. The two guards that were in the room earlier were now grasping both of her arms in a tight hold, knowing she was a rebellious type. Nigel was walking ahead of her, and now she could see what he truly had become. He didn't wear his sunglasses anymore, his eyes were dark enough. He had on some loose black pants and a black trench coat that showed his true side. Darkness. Abby was disgusted at him, but also more afraid. He hadn't even seen his abilities yet on the battlefield but knew that he was deadly and lethal. She could tell by the gun holster that was strapped around his leg that he had been training. He had never used a gun before his betrayal, and obviously now he knew how to.

"I can't believe this, Nigel." Abby seethed between her teeth trying to knock him out of his trance yet again. "This won't make you more powerful, it won't make anything better." Abby was speaking the truth, but Nigel didn't want to listen. She wanted the old Nigel back, but he didn't want to return. He wanted to stay unchanged.

"Shut up, you have no idea about what you are talking about." Nigel said without even glancing back.

"Yes I do. I can see the fear in your eyes, your afraid for your own safety. This isn't the real you, and I know it." Abby said trying to get to him. Even though she was enraged at him it wasn't his entire fault. Benedict made him go insane with his parent's murder and the brutal beatings. Then Chronos has been messing with his since the very beginning. If she could just get to him, maybe he would change.

Nigel stopped walking for a split second and suddenly turned around to Abby's surprise. The two guards stepped back in shock as they saw the sudden flash of black. Abby couldn't budge as Nigel held her by the throat and grasped his gun in his right hand. She didn't even see him grab it and when she looked down the holster was open. She cringed as the gun was beneath her neck, aiming to shot right through her head.

Abby saw the look in his eyes and what she saw was complete control and anger. Anger at her, Wally, Hoagie, Kuki, and just the whole world outside of Chronos. Abby started to grow uncertain that Nigel would come back, and that thought was concluded by his own words, "You don't think this is the real me? Look, I'm stronger than I have ever been with hanging out with you weaklings, and I'm only going to get stronger. And if you think that you can changed that, you are dead wrong. This is the real me, and and if you say it isn't the next time there will be a bullet lodged in your skull, I promise you that." Nigel said coldly and serious as he let go of Abby's throat and threw her onto the ground. He looked down at her for a while more, and saw fear in her eyes and then put his gun in his holster and started to walk away leaving a miserable Abby behind as she was dragged with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoagie and Kuki walked up to the Lincoln's only to see a tattered and wrecked house. The windows were shattered, glass being scattered all over the ground, and the front door was kicked down. The two friends couldn't believe it as they ran to the door to see the inside. No words were exchanged while they ran, only concern for their friend. They didn't care for talking now; they just wanted to see Abby safe and alive.

Hoagie was the first one through the front door, or the remainders of it. He looked around quickly to see tables turned over and everything ripped to pieces. He took all of this in as he sprinted for the stairs, heading straight for Abby's room. Kuki was close behind him as he ran two steps at one time and looked around rapidly at the damage done. The pictures of the family were broken in pieces, lying across the ruined floor along with other broken possessions.

He finally reached the top of the stairs when he went straight for Abby's room. He rested his arm on the frame and saw a past battlefield that was here. Everything was broken or at least thrown, and he couldn't believe it. Kuki was a second behind him as she reached the door out of breath. Both of them stared for awhile before saying anything.

"What happened?" Kuki asked trying to figure out something to say.

"I…I don't know…" Hoagie muttered out underneath his breath. He walked inside to look at the room a little more closely as did Kuki. Both of them picked up the broken picture frames and Kuki saw one of the whole team together. Kuki saw herself to the far left side jumping up onto Wally's shoulders and sticking out her tongue. Wally was on the verge of falling and making a funny face as he tried to hold the weight. She nervously smiled as she saw Hoagie standing reluctantly in the middle with his fists on his hips along with his goofy smile. He was proud of being in the middle, usually someone else was. Then she looked to the far right and the smile disappeared instantly. Standing there was Nigel with Abby's hat on and Abby with Nigel's sunglasses on. Both of them were laughing and seemed to be having a fun time.

Hoagie walked over and sighed as he saw the picture and said, "That's the past now Kuki. We have to forget about it…"

"Yeah, I know, but it's really hard…" Kuki said putting the picture frame down onto the desk when she noticed an envelope.

Hoagie noticed it also and both of them looked at it in disbelief as they saw that on the front was both of their names; Hoagie and Kuki. Kuki looked at Hoagie as he nodded then picked it up carefully. She tore it open and both of them read it silently:

Dear Hoagie and Kuki,

It's been a while, hasn't it? Ever since Benedict turned me into this, I have solely left you, which was on my behalf. I have to say though; I thought you guys would have a tighter security since I know everything about all of you. I know where everyone one of you lives and how all of you think, so I actually thought that getting to Abby would be some sort of a challenge. I was wrong. Capturing her was too easy, easier than upsetting you two. All I had to do was invading her house with a couple of my assassins and then let them lead her right into my hands. I thought you two would help her out, since you two should have known that she was going to hunt me down and try to expose of me. If you guys looked around her room, you could see plans and strategies on how, but I guess you two were too busy crying yourself to sleep to bother with that. Friends don't last anyways, am I right? But back to the point, I just waned to tell you how disappointed I am of you two and how you progressed. I have to say, I looked up to you more than this only to be brought back down. Oh well, that's too bad. It cost Abby a lot of pain…and blood. I promise you though; I'll be seeing you eventually. Try to survive till then.

Yours truly,

Nigel Uno

Kuki was on the verge of tears as she read the letter, and once she finished it she was already there. This was so not like the Nigel she knew, and it was so hard to believe what he had become. That's why Kuki was so upset. She crumpled the paper and threw it onto the ground with anger and sadness and fell into Hoagies arms as he tried to help her calm down. It was all too much for her too handle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby was now sitting in another metal chair, but this time in a highly advanced headquarters. There were few windows, the only ones behind tens of feet up and impossible to escape to unless you had cat like skills. In front of her was a complicated device, some sort of 3 dimensional computers that looked like a silver table with buttons. On the other side was Nigel with the controls and now five bodyguards behind him, and a very lethal assassin next to him; Damien. Damien knew about Abby and looked at her curiously which crept out Abby immensely.

"So, this is it," Nigel began as he pressed a blue control button and created a screen of documents pop up to Abby's dismay, "what our goal is, is to infiltrate a research development site."

Nigel pressed onto the screen that was being projected by the computer and went through a series of documents and finally retrieved a 3 dimensional figure of a building. "This is obviously the building; the company's name is Salamari Technology Engineering. Which is a big and fancy word for basically a weapons development. This man named Richard Salamari runs it, he's all about money and power and wants to create many lethal and explosive weapons. Apparently, he's very skilled at it. Half of his weapons goes into secret services all around the world, supplying them with weapons that no one besides themselves have ever seen. Of course, sometimes these "secret services" are terrorists and the U.S has no idea of it." Abby couldn't believe it. Nigel knew exactly what he was talking about, and Damien would have interrupted him if he got anything wrong. "But back to the point, their weapons are supremely effective and deadly and that's just the kind of weapons an organization such as Chronos needs." Nigel smiled as he went on with his lecture only to be interrupted.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Abby asked wanting to get this over with. She looked over at Nigel to see him sit down in the chair behind him and grin.

"What I want you to do," He began menacingly, "is assassinate Richard Salamari."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for waiting so long and please review!


	17. Cha 16: My own worst enemy

Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter! Anyways, I finally have more time to write so here's Chapter 16. Enjoy, all of you deserve to after waiting so long!

Operation: DESTINY

**Chapter 16: My own worst enemy**

"What I want you to do," Nigel began menacingly, "is to assassinate Richard Salamari." Nigel grinned as he saw Abby's reaction which was complete fear and shock. He knew that Abby would never assassinate anyway, definitely for himself and his organization. But Nigel was holding on to Wally's life and would let go of it if Abby didn't accept the request or did one false move.

Abby sat there shocked and was trying to compromise with herself. She knew the stakes at hand, either Wally or herself. She didn't want to accept it though, "No, Nigel I won't do it!" She screamed at him which surprised him.

Damien began to move towards her a little to help calm her down as she tried to untie herself, but Nigel stopped him. "No, don't do anything." Nigel said seriously as he held out a hand in front of Damien. Damien looked at Nigel for a split second before nodding and taking a step back. He knew that Nigel knew best, he saw it as Nigel looked at his friend with an austere face and concern in his face. He knew that Nigel had everything already planned out.

"No, Nigel, I won't do any shit that you give me!" Abby yelled continuing her verbal outrage, "How could you even ask me to do that?! That's insanity and just evil all around and I don't know what happened to you to make you the assassin you are now, but I know that you are not my friend anymore!" Abby was desperately trying to get out of the ropes that grasped her hands and Nigel could notice the craziness that was in her eyes. Her eyes were both mad and crying at the same time, "You are a complete low life, and I don't care if you can kill me I don't want to live like this! I hate you!"

Abby stopped heaving as Nigel took this all in. His eyes were closed and he had his left arm hanging off the back of the chair. Damien knew that he was seriously thinking about this and the results of her not accepting the request. Then, suddenly, Nigel opened his eyes and sighed. "Well, I'm glad you hate me," Nigel said surprising Abby and Damien, "that's what I wanted once I left the TND. So, I'm glad about that statement but the others I'm not. I wanted, no, I needed you to accept this mission but I guess that's too much for someone like you to do. Probably because I made you weak, I was the one holding you up while we were fighting together in the KND, right?" Abby stayed silent as he heard those words, and knew that it was true. She looked down at the ground and Nigel held in a smile, "So it's true then. But anyways since you won't accept the mission there is a consequence." Nigel got up from his chair silently as Abby looked up at him with teary eyes. "Damien, go tell Mike to go finish off Wally ok?"

Abby's eyes widened with the statement and she looked up at Nigel with terrified eyes. She saw him smiling at her from her weakness and then added one last thing, "Oh yeah and Damien." Damien was already at the door ready to deliver the news to his other partner when he turned around to his partner's order.

"Yes?" Damien asked looking at his partner with devious eyes.

"If anyone else is with Wally while Mike is in there, kill them also." Nigel said smiling and then turning to Abby with glaring eyes. Abby saw the evil stare that lurked around the room and new that it was all the "new" Nigel. And he was right, this wasn't the old him. Nigel was never this evil or even trouble making. He would never do anything out of the ordinary until now, since he's an assassin. Then Nigel suddenly turned around to two body guards standing in the back of the room and ordered them to take Abby away to her prisoner cell.

The two guards nodded and put their guns back into their holsters and started to walk towards Abby. She looked at Nigel the whole time while she was being taken away. He was sitting down thinking about the next plot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's Wally today?" Kuki asked a nurse with concerned eyes. She was visiting Wally once again, like she has for the last three weeks. He's still been in a coma since Nigel's assassin shot him, close to the heart. He's been stable so far, if only he could wake up.

"He's still stable but still in a coma also." The nurse said with bright eyes and continued on her way. Kuki watched her go down the hallway to help out some other hurt soul and once she was out of sight Kuki walked in.

Wally was still lying down in the bed with his eyes sealed. His blonde hair has grown out since it hasn't been cut and now was covering half of his eyes. He had a respirator on along with many other tubes going up his arms and chest. He was wearing the traditional white clothing of a hospital. He looked helpless and drained.

Kuki walked over silently with a saddened mind and gesturing hands to the edge of the bed and sat down in a chair placed next to it. She stared at Wally for awhile, contemplating about everything that caused this and hoping that he would wake up soon. It wasn't the same without Wally; there weren't anymore fun or memorable times without his temper. And now Abby's been kidnapped by Nigel, and they can't do anything about it. Now the only thing Hoagie and Kuki can do is sit and wait.

"Wally…please wake up soon." Kuki whispered as she placed a hand over his and started to tear up. Kuki heard footsteps coming down the hallway, but only ignored them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Nigel has orders for you." Damien said to the other line. He was outside of the headquarters, the sun setting in the distance. He had his cell phone placed up against his ear and his face looking downwards at the other assassins training._

"_Yes! I've been so bored just sitting here. What are they?!" Mike said excitedly on the other line. He's been assigned to stay in Nigel's hometown ever since they kidnapped Abby to make sure anything doesn't get out of hand. It's been nearly three days, and he couldn't wait to do a mission._

"_Nigel wants you to make Wally disappear from the world, and then kill anyone else in the way." Damien said while turning away from the training grounds. _

"_This is going to be fun! So, Abby declined to the mission right?" Mike asked walking down the street while talking on the phone. He had on a regular pair of jeans and a red T-shirt with his trench coat over it. He looked completely casual, as if he didn't just get orders to kill someone. _

"_Yes, and now she must suffer the consequences." Damien said on the other line wanting to get off and talk to Nigel to see what his next plan was. "So good luck to you." He hung up quickly and started to walk away from the sunset._

"_Man, what's his problem?" Mike said on the other side hanging up his phone._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuki was crying on Wally's chest, desperately wanting him to wake up and get on with his life. She heard constant footsteps now, and noticed that they were getting a lot closer. She looked up from Wally and stared at the door while hearing a blood curdling scream and then a shot, an explosion. It was the shot of a gun, and Kuki knew it. Her heart started to race more and more, knowing that a gunman was just outside the door. Then the footsteps stopped and Kuki could see a shadow casting onto the door. She clutched Wally's hand in silence, being able to hear her own heart beating within herself. Then the doorknob turned slowly, as if trying to tease her.

Then Kuki saw the man that was killing, a young man no older than twenty five was standing there with a gun in his right hand and a cold blooded smile across his face. He had some blood on his trench coat, from the constant chatter of bullets. Kuki stared at him for awhile, taking all of this in. An assassin was standing in Wally's hospital room with a gun, wanting to kill.

"So, you must be Kuki." The man said somehow knowing her name. Kuki sat there in complete shock and silence, "I'm sorry but I'm here to get rid of your boyfriend and anyone else in the way, like you." Kuki's eyes widened as he raised the gun slowly pointing at her. "Nigel sends his regrets." Kuki screamed out from the fear as the gun shot went off and ended her happiness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nigel walked down the hallway by himself for once, not being guarded. There was a lot on his mind; Abby, Wally, Chronos, just everything. His long, black trench coat was scraping the floor and his sneakers created a constant rhythm on the floor. It's been one day since Abby's outrage and denial of the mission and she's been locked up since then. The only thing she got to see was darkness and the only thing she would hear was her own heart beating. It was that silent and dark in the chamber that was secretly hidden throughout the headquarters. That was where Nigel was now.

As Nigel neared the prison cell that kept hold of Abby he could hear the faint sounds of bullets being launched out of a gun and the breathing of Abby. The guards standing outside the door have reported that she hasn't done anything but sit in a corner and stare into the nothingness. She hasn't even uttered one word. The guards unlocked the door as they saw Nigel coming down the hallway and by the time he was there it was opened. The guards shivered as they saw Nigel's dark eyes staring at them, it could even be seen in the darkness.

"Hello, Abby," Nigel began as he door shut behind him. He could just make out the figure of her in the corner of the room crouching down like some lonely animal. She moved her head upwards and Nigel saw her face; sleep ridden and definitely angry.

"What the hell do you want?" Abby asked trying to get the meeting over with.

"I just wanted to tell you that the job is done. Wally and Kuki are dead because of you." Nigel informed grinning at his old partner. Her eyebrows furrowed as she heard those words. Her fists started to shake with pure hatred and frustration for not being able to do anything and allowing Nigel to kill her best friends. Nigel closed his eyes, smirked, and started to turn around to leave when all hell broke loose.

"You bastard!" Abby yelled and then leaping from the corner unexpectedly. She ran at Nigel with threatening speed and drew back her hand ready for a punch right into his face. Nigel turned his head with a grin and then spun around and kicked Abby in the stomach. Abby yelled out in the pain, he must have hit a pressure point or a rib. The two bodyguards opened the door to see Nigel kicking Abby and stayed there watching in amazement.

"Stay back!" Nigel ordered the guards as Abby fell back onto the ground. "I've been waiting for this." The two guard's eyes widened as he started to walk forward to the fallen Abby smiling. "Is that all you've got since I left you, Abigail?"

Abby gritted her teeth enraged as she got up and started to charge at Nigel again. This time she threw a kick while Nigel dodged quickly. Her foot went right past his face while he dodged, and then he jumped back while Abby threw an expected punch right where his body just stood. Nigel had his hands in his pockets and he was grinning from all of the misses Abby's been making.

"I thought this would be more challenging." Nigel said as Abby ran at him again but this time slid onto the ground at the last second. Abby was attempting at tripping him, but it didn't work in her favor. As Abby was about to crash into Nigel's feet he jumped up to Abby's surprise and then raised his right leg and slammed it into her chest as she passed. Abby screamed out again with the pain and then didn't move. She was lying there defeated. Nigel kept his right foot on top of her as she quivered with sheer agony. "Give it up Abby, you'll never be able to defeat me. I'm above you."

Nigel looked down at Abby one last time and saw that she was tearing up. His smile faded about how weak she now was and then he raised his foot off of her and started for the door. "Take her back to home; I never want to see her weak face again." Nigel said disappointed as he walked out with the guards. The two guards nodded and went into the room and picked up Abby and started to walk out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, I heard about the commotion in the chamber." The leader said in her office once again. Nigel was sitting in the chair across from her, still not being able to see her face from the shadows covering it. The leader had requested his appearance after his training session and Nigel knew it had to do something with Abby.

"Yes, I was rather disappointed with our fight. I was hoping it would be more challenging and fun." Nigel said sighing. He knew the old Abby was a real fighter, she was actual tougher than him once but now that streak vanished. She was weak without him, and Nigel realized that.

"I see, and you sent her back to her town, correct?" The leader said flipping through the pages of a report filed out by Damien and Mike about Nigel. It included everything about Abby and Wally, and Nigel could see his friend's names written in there. He also saw the pale hand of the leader, it looked like pure glass; fragile.

"Yes, I have everything planned out." Nigel said wanting to get this meeting over with. He didn't feel like talking after the incident with Abby, he just wanted to sit back and relax and also eat.

"Tell me this plan." The leader said closing the file and placing the pale hand under her chin to listen intently. Nigel sat there ashamed; he knew he messed up with one thing. And now the leader wanted to hear it.

"Okay, well Abby is a very sensitive person. If someone hurts her, she takes out all of her anger in fighting and hurting other people. Like how she demonstrated just this morning. So, the reason I sent her back home is to finally deal with my other friend, Hoagie. You see, Hoagie is in love with Abby and once she comes back angry and enraged at everything it'll break his heart. Not to mention, Abby will not only mentally hurt him but physically as well. So, that will finally deal with my last friend and not to mention destroy Abby's life once and for all. She's going to fail in school once this happens, I'm positive about that. Then with Wally, I didn't order Mike to kill him but to let the world think he's gone forever. Mike is actually coming over with Wally right now by helicopter; he'll be over by tomorrow. Now this event will spark Kuki's sadness and anxiety. She won't know the point of life anymore with Abby angry, Hoagie sad, and Wally gone forever. So, she'll run away for good. And with that, all of my friend's lives will be destroyed. And that is my plan." Nigel finished. She looked over at the leader and saw the leader's hand stay still.

"That's more than I expected, Nigel, but what about Richard Salamari? I'm afraid you left out that part."

"Oh him, I'm leaving to kill him tomorrow afternoon, right after Wally gets here." Nigel said getting up to leave.

"One last thing Nigel." The leader said to Nigel before he left. Nigel looked over to her to hear out her comment. "Be careful at Salamari's tomorrow, the FBI is going to be there looking for you and this is a solo mission. Not to mention your Uncle's going to be there also."

This caught Nigel's attention immediately and he turned around shocked. "What, I killed him though?!" Nigel's eyes were showing a streak of shock and disbelief.

"Sorry, but you missed. He survived the flames and the FBI took him in. Apparently, you're his number one target on his list. Good luck."

Nigel walked out of the room in shock as he was about to be confronted by his greatest enemy yet again…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading everyone! Hope the return of Benedict will spark some more hits and reviews!


	18. Cha 17: The Shaking of the Throne

Nothing to say except enjoy! ^^

**Operation: DESTINY**

**Chapter 17: The Shaking of the Throne**

"One last thing Nigel." The leader said to Nigel before he left. Nigel looked over to her to hear out her comment. "Be careful at Salamari's tomorrow, the FBI is going to be there looking for you and this is a solo mission. Not to mention your Uncle's going to be there also."

This caught Nigel's attention immediately and he turned around shocked. "What, I killed him though?!" Nigel's eyes were showing a streak of shock and disbelief.

"Sorry, but you missed. He survived the flames and the FBI took him in. Apparently, you're his number one target on his list. Good luck."

Nigel walked out of the room in shock as he was about to be confronted by his greatest enemy yet again…

--

Nigel was lying down on his bed contemplating about today's mission. He had to assassinate Richard Salamari by getting passed the FBI and unexpectedly his Uncle that he had thought he had already dealt with. Nigel knows that Benedict will be completely enraged and would do anything to kill him; he had already had enough hate for him before he joined Chronos.

"Maybe this won't be fun…" Nigel muttered about the mission. He looked over to see what time it was; 11:34 A.M. suddenly, his phone began to ring and he grabbed it out of his pocked and flipped it open, "Yeah?"

"Hey Nigel, its Mike." There was a loud noise in the background as if something was chopping at the air, Nigel knew that he must still be in the helicopter. He then sat up and placed his feet on the ground and leaned over. The room's shadows made him look like a depressed and revengeful teenager, and the truth was, he is. His eyes were now full of sorrow and concern for his life. His Uncle nearly killed him last time, this time the battle for his life would only be more challenging.

"So, are you almost here?" Nigel asked trying to get the conversation over with. All he wanted was to see to Wally, go on the mission, finally get rid of his Uncle, and come back to Chronos. He was in no mood to talk, and Mike could tell.

"We'll be there in an hour or so. I'll come get you once I get there. See you later." Mike said quickly. He didn't want to talk either. He knew about the Richard Salamari since he also had to accompany Nigel on the mission. Even though he was just escorting him there, it would still be very dangerous. Salamari Technology Engineering Development site was very tight on security, armored men with AK-47's and towers with machine guns implanted in them. It was menacing, but Nigel knew that once he got in it would be easy. Killing is always easy.

--

Abby walked the streets as if there was no more meaning to life any longer. It was raining, and the tears fell from the heavens in a sudden rage. It was more like glass shards instead of piercing water, and Abby didn't care. She didn't care about anything any longer. Her once trusted partner is a cold-blooded assassin, Wally and Kuki are gone, and she had no idea how to talk to Hoagie. In fact, she is enraged with Hoagie. He hadn't come to her rescue, hadn't protected Wally or Kuki, just relaxed as if nothing had happened in the last couple of weeks. All that was left of Abby was sheer hatred towards Hoagie.

Abby rounded the corner of a lonely and drowned street. It was at least 10 o'clock, and she was walking around downtown after Chronos left her in the middle of her hometown. They just drove up to whatever street they preferred and threw her out with disgust for allowing two of her friends to be killed. She didn't cry though, she didn't even feel a sense of sorrow, all she felt was anger against not only Nigel, but Hoagie. And that's when an unexpected person was walking feet in front of her coming from the other way.

Hoagie.

He was wearing a black jacket with a dark blue shirt under it and some black jeans. His hood was up, trying to shield himself from the glass that were being scattered across the sky and he had his hands in his pockets. He heard some other footsteps accompanying his and he looked up from the ground and saw Abby standing at the corner of the street. Her clothes were torn, and she looked deprived of food and sleep.

Hoagie gasped lightly and then ran towards her and exclaimed, "Abby! Are you okay?!" He ran his fastest, trying to tell himself that it wasn't a dream and truly reality. It seemed like an eternity to him, he thought she was hurt or even killed by Nigel's bitter hands. Abby didn't look up though, just keep staring at the ground as if he wasn't there, but Hoagie didn't care. He was just glad to see his friend alive.

At the last second, before Hoagie was about to embrace Abby's cold body something struck him. She looked up with ferocious eyes and punched him across the face. He staggered backwards both from the shock and pain. He the stood there holding his throbbing cheek and stared at her with confused eyes. Abby bit her lip keeping her vicious voice back, but she broke, "Do you think I'm happy to see you?" She said almost as a whisper.

At that moment, Hoagie's senses came to a stop. Time felt like it was rushing at him, as if it was laughing in his face and he finally found some words, "What? I would think so…" Hoagie said uncertain about why or what she had just asked. He let his hand fall from holding his face and fall like it was lifeless.

"Well I'm disgusted from seeing you!" Abby yelled unexpectedly surprising Hoagie whose eyes widened, "Why didn't you come to save me?! You knew that Nigel was out for revenge, and what did you do?! Nothing! You just sat back and relaxed as if nothing happened! And because of you, Wally and Kuki are now dead! This is your entire fault!" Abby started to heave and the noise of a car was blocked out by both of their forsaken thoughts. Hoagie looked as if he was crying as the glass dropped down onto his pale face and began to quiver downwards.

"Why are you saying this? This isn't my fault!" Hoagie yelled back from confusion and disbelief, "Why do you think that?! This is Nigel's fault, he's messed with your mind and now he's getting to me by you! Don't you see it? He's messing with us even though he's not here, he's turned into a demon Abby, and don't let him get to you! You're stronger than that!" Hoagie stopped and started to look at the ground, then more glass fell from his eyes, but this time real tears. He hated this, Wally was dead, Kuki is on the brink of death, Nigel is a demon, and now Abby is blaming all of this on him, "Don't let him get to you Abby." He said as Abby looked down with sorrowful eyes, "I know you want to kill Nigel, but the thing is…I do too. He's more than a traitor, he's a murderer and people like him need to get rid of."

Abby was completely shocked by Hoagie's comments. He didn't want to admit it, but he also wanted to kill Nigel even though it was against his instincts. Hoagie looked up and continued, "I know this isn't Nigel's entire fault, his Uncle turned him into this by killing his parents and then torturing him, but that doesn't give him the right to kill or assassinate anyone. I hate to say it, but the only way to end his reign is to kill him. And now I know who was the assassin in my dream," Hoagie said suddenly growing grim, "It was Nigel, and I will be join the FBI, and finally end this. I swear it."

Abby looked at him with complete shock, he was just like her. He also wanted to finish off Nigel, and he still wanted the same revenge even if it kills him. Then they heard footsteps coming from behind Abby. Hoagie looked over behind her as the rain was making everything fuzzy, and Abby turned around also. They were surprised to see Rachel McKenzie, or the Supreme Leader, standing before them. Her blonde hair was now darker because of the rain and her bangs were covering her forehead. Her blue eyes were staring at the two of them, and she looked sad and bitter.

"Hello Abigail, Hoagie," She said breaking the silence. Abby looked at her with utter fear, she knew what was happening, "I'm sorry Abigail, but you are going to have to come with me."

Hoagie started at Rachel and then finally uttered some words, "Why?"

Rachel looked down and sighed, "Abigail Lincoln, you are hereby decommissioned from the KND for treason from a unanimous vote. Will you come peacefully or will we go the hard way?"

--

Nigel shifted his gun and raised it up in determination. He was on the training grounds, getting ready to kill not only Salamari but his Uncle as well. He had on his black trench coat along with black pants and a black T-shirt under his coat. It was a perfect camouflage outfit for the night, since it was a night mission. That's why he was practicing, to get his shot just right to kill even in the darkness. The silver gun reflected from the sun's light as Damien was carefully watching his every move. He was turned to his side and his eyes were looking right at the bull's eye on the target. His finger clenched the deadly trigger and after a short gust of wind he pulled it hard. The bullet shot out of the barrel and impacted the bull's eye perfectly, a little to the upper left though.

Nigel grinned with accomplishment as he turned around to face Damien, "Bull's eyes," He said happily as he reloaded his gun and headed for the other training center. Damien watched him carefully as he walked over to the other training practice area; a model of a long and silver hallway with a dummy's figure popping out at any given moment. Nigel raised his gun again as the dummies started to begin.

Suddenly, two dummies popped out at the far left and the middle of the model hallway and Nigel immediately pulled the trigger twice. Sparks flew from the barrel as the bullets cut right through the chest ending what would be a human's life. Then Nigel heard a voice call out to him, "Hey, Nigel!"

He looked behind him and saw Mike waving to him at the other end. Then he knew what was going on, his friend had finally arrived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, you did quite a job, Mike." Nigel commented as he saw Wally. He was still in a coma, but now he was in worse condition. There was a respirator giving him breath into his lungs, and other various tubes and medical devices attached to him. Mike grinned at the comment, seeing that a bullet had hit him in his left arm and his ankle. Of course, Wally did give out some sort of scream but amazingly still didn't wake up. His blonde hair was ragged and looked like it was torn. It covered his sealed blue eyes and his face looked pale and lifeless.

"Thanks, it was enjoyable," Mike answered back smiling at his leader. Nigel grinned as he turned around to leave the room. He had seen enough of Wally, he had hoped he would be awake so they could talk, but right now it would be impossible. He wouldn't wake up from his sleep for awhile, if he ever did.

"So, you really want to get to this mission don't you?" Mike asked following Nigel out of the room. Nigel placed his pale hands into his coat's pockets and continued forward with Mike besides him. His dark eyes fell upon Mike's figure and Mike shivered a little from the darkness of his killer eyes. They were so divine and vivid, but at the same time lurking of lethal shadows and wanted blood. They continued down the hallway for awhile with other assassins passing by them and talking about missions and other subjects.

"Yes, I am." Nigel began not looking at Mike, "I want to finally get rid of my fag Uncle," He then walked faster as he got ready to make his final trip to his room before Mike escorted him to the development site. Mike's brown eyes watched him as Nigel moved forward, clearly wanting to get there. Usually, Mike would make some outrageous and rude comment, but he didn't. He stopped walking and stood in the hallway and watched Nigel walk down the remainder of the hallway.

His eyes began to darken with devastating sadness as his mind reoccurred with past events of his tragic life. His head was down, and his once lively brown eyes showed a dark pit of nothingness, and then he felt a cold hand rest onto his shoulder. Mike looked behind him and saw that it was Damien who nodded to go on. Mike stared at him for a second before continuing to escort Nigel.

--

The wind was passing through Mike's thick and brown hair as they continued driving in the Jeep Wrangler with the top down. It was completely pitch black dark and it was hard to see even ten feet in front of the car. The stars in the night sky that were streaked rapidly across it helped shed some light on the dark and thick trail through the dense jungle. Salamari's technology site was located in the jungle to be kept secret from the rest of the world. Nigel was in the passenger seat with his black trench coat and black shirt and pants under them. His arms were crossed and his feet were propped up against the front of the Jeep. He was lost in his own world, trying to get mentally prepared for the mission.

Mike looked over at Nigel suddenly feeling the same sense of pain that he was going through when unexpectedly Nigel said forbidden words, "I heard about the incident with your Uncle."

Mike's usually calm, brown eyes turned to complete shock and terror. He still drove on but took a glance at Nigel seeing that he was looking up at the sky. His arms were now placed behind his head and feet were on the solid floor of the Jeep but spread out. Mike could see the tragedy in Nigel's eyes as he continued to talk, "I found out from Damien, he told me before I met up with you to leave. I know how it feels like to lose parents to an Uncle. The same thing happened to me, but I was lucky enough to not see their death in front of my eyes like you."

Nigel looked over at Mike with dead serious eyes as Mike stopped the Jeep in the middle of the trail and rested his hands on his lap. Nigel noticed that Mike was contemplating angrily as they sat there in shattering silence. "He was jealous of my dad about how happy his life was with me and my mom," Mike said darkly. His voice wasn't its usual happy tone, but a silent and devastating one, "He rang the doorbell and when my Mom answered it, she opened it up and got stabbed in the chest. My dad rang down the steps and saw his brother, but he also got killed. He got stabbed once in the face, twice in the chest, and three times in both of his arms," Nigel stopped breathing at that second. It was horrific what Mike went through, and Nigel couldn't imagine actually seeing his parents die like he had to experience, "Then he tried to go after me, but then Chronos came and shot him. I was only seven when they took me in, since I had no where else to go. I've been with them ever since."

Nigel took a deep breath, not sure of what to say. That was an immense story for only a seven year old to experience, and it was unimaginable in his mind, "I'm sorry about what happened," Nigel began, "My Uncle killed my parents because he wanted to get to me, and then I killed him, or thought I did. That's the only reason I want this mission," Nigel said then looking over to Mike, "I want to finally get rid of him. He ruined my life, and for that his punishment is death."

Mike nodded with agreement and then stared at for awhile at the dead sky before twisting the keys into ignition and starting up to car to continue when he heard Nigel again, "Family's important, Mike. I'm sure you realized that by now, so once I'm the leader of Chronos I can let you spend time with your wife and three year old daughter." Mike looked over at Nigel with surprise. After seeing what a killer Nigel could be he didn't expect him to say that family was important, "I promise you that, Mike."

Mike nodded, not knowing what to say, and started to head for the development site again…

--

As Nigel saw bright lights in the distance he started to wake up from his short nap and observe the new landscape. It was at least eleven o'clock and the density from the jungle made everything deathly still and horribly dark. Nigel couldn't see past the Jeep's headlights even with his great vision, but he certainly could see the development site. It was streaming with lights in every direction trying to find any intruders breaking in, such as Nigel.

"So, you know the mission, right?" Mike annoyingly asked Nigel as he got ready to go. Mike

He was loading up his two guns and looked over at Mike with those killer eyes, "Yes, I know. Kill Salamari, implant the bomb, and get the hell out of there." Nigel said briskly as if it was not one of the most dangerous things he has ever done. He placed his one gun into his right leg holster and the other secretly inside his coat. Then he held up the miniature bomb that would set the place a flame, it was no bigger than a cell phone, and the detonations was set for five minutes. Enough time for Nigel to get out, if he was fast enough.

"Haha, I was only teasing you." Mike said trying to cheer Nigel up. Nigel let out a small smile, he doesn't do it much anymore but with Mike he can't bare not to. He's too much fun. Mike noticed that Nigel was contemplating and not paying any attention to him at all. He then pressed onto the breaks creating a silent stop to the Jepp and sighed and then said reassuringly, "Don't worry you'll get in and out of there in no time. I'll be right here, and as soon as you implant that bomb run like you've got no tomorrow okay?"

Nigel nodded to the comment as he looked over towards the close development site and headed off to finish off Richard Salamari.

--

Nigel looked like a deathly being with no life as he neared the first encounter; the check- in booth to certify that you were allowed to pass. There was a man innocently sitting on a stool reading a book with a lamp from the inside. It sort of looked like a toll to pass into a bridge or into a different state except larger. The poor man didn't notice Nigel until the last second.

As Nigel neared with his hands in his black trench coat pockets and his dark, silent eyes staring at the poor man he started to think thoughts of sorrow. He was about to kill an innocent man for no reason, but everyone has to die someday. This was that man's unlucky day.

"Hey, you!" The man shouted finally noticing Nigel about fifteen feet in front of him. The darkness did cover him immensely along with his black coat, pants, and shirt so it was obvious why he didn't see him until that second. He blended in with the darkness almost perfectly. "I need to see your I.D."

Nigel hesitated as his walk came to a stop and stared at the man who was on the verge of sweating. He didn't say a word, but only did a move that told it all. He took out his left hand from his pocket and gripped the gun's handle that was just begging him to finish it off before it was too late. The man didn't say a word before the gun holster unlocked, Nigel aimed, and fired right through his chest. The blood started to stream out slowly at first, but quickened at pace as the man realized what had just happened. The man looked over at Nigel with smaller, gray pupils and tried to mutter out something before he clutched his aching chest and fell to the ground in one final move.

Nigel watched him carefully as he fell, his eyes set on his prey's sickly movements and final gestures. His face didn't express any emotion; not agony, not happiness, not sorrow, not even a frown. It was blank, and as a pool of blood started to soak into the dirt road Nigel moved forward. A ghost in the night.

--

The lights from the development site were inevitable; they were so bright that if you stood in front of them your blood would begin to boil, and you would be completely exposed. Nigel knew this all too well, he had to evade the lights somehow and he knew perfectly how. He was in the thickness of the jungle, just at the edge of the development site, his back grazed against a tree. He was waiting for the perfect moment to enter and as he saw a truck nearing the gate to enter the site, he began to move.

The man inside of the truck didn't know what was about to hit him. He was quietly sitting in the truck moving towards the gate's check point to make sure that the weapons were secure and that there were no stow aways. If only they knew that Nigel was about to enter without anyone knowing.

Nigel ran towards the truck so quietly, that the shrieking wind was overshadowing his movements. His eyes were set on the driver, making sure that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, and he wasn't. He didn't know that a trained teenage assassin was about to board his truck and blow up the development site. That was the last thing on his mind.

As Nigel jumped onto the back of the truck and crawled under it the lights hit the truck and the lights nearly blinded the driver. As the truck continued forward towards the gate to check in and for the guards to check the truck, Nigel moved beneath the truck swiftly. He grabbed onto all of the gas pipes and other important wires to help him stay attached to the truck. His trench coat was zippered up so it wouldn't touch the ground to expose him to the guards with AK-47's.

The dark green eyes of Nigels looked forward and saw that the truck was almost to the gate. Then the truck started to a stop and talking began between the two guards and the truck driver. Nigel stayed completely silent and he turned his back to the truck's bottom so his chest was facing the ground. He could see the shadows of the men with guns as they walked towards the back of the truck to inspect it. After a few painful moments, the truck started up again and began into Salamari's development site.

That's when Nigel began to move.

He held onto one of the gas pipes as he reached into his trench coat pocket and brought out a metal object with a dull light. A miniature bomb. Nigel moved quickly as the truck began to make its stop. He strapped the bomb onto one of the many gas pipes that encircled the truck and ran its system, and then pressed one button on it that made the light blink. It was armed, ready to explode and cause chaos. Nigel smiled to himself as the truck's brakes came on and he let go of the gas pipes and landed firmly onto the ground with barely a thud.

The truck driver got out of his vehicle and started to walk away into a far door. They were in the parking garage, which wasn't guarded by men but rather by cameras. A dozen more fairly large trucks were lined up along with the one that Nigel was under and then he poked his head out to see where the camera's locations were. There were four, one in each corner of the metal garage and Nigel smiled to himself. Simple.

Grasping his gun, Nigel pushed his upper half of his body out from under the truck and aimed the gun at the first camera before it had a second to spare. He pulled the trigger and the video camera immediately fell into small fragments of its former self. The same fate happened to the other three cameras, the lens didn't even turn towards Nigel before they got shot. Nigel smiled to himself, thinking that this was too easy. Then he got his lower half out from the truck, placed his gun in his holster on his leg, and ran for the door that the truck driver entered.

--

As two dead bodies lied by their sides on the ungrateful ground, Nigel just continued forward like nothing happened. He had a knife in his hand, a sharp edged one covered with glistening blood from slitting the two men's throats in one swipe. They had no chance; he was too fast and too skilled for them and their guns. Nigel's eyes locked onto the two pale bodies with no emotion at all, just a sense of victory. He had already gotten half way through the mission; he wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way.

"Hmph," Nigel let out as he wiped the blood from the two men onto his sleek black trench coat and put it back up his sleeve. The light was flickering in the distance, creating an eerie setting. Nigel had already claimed five lives in the mission already only using a knife, and he was going to use his deadliest weapon against his Uncle and Salamari. His two guns; one for each of the two marked men.

Walking forward, Nigel was on his senses waiting for someone else to try to strike him first. Then, he started to hear a faint chatter down the corridor. It wasn't the usual chatter of bullets, but rather the chatter of a conversation. Nigel began to fasten his pace towards the creaking door at the end of the hallway. There was a bright light emerging from it that also held the voices inside.

Nigel finally reached the doorway and looked inside between the cracks and couldn't believe who and what he saw. There was a television monitor in the center of the room that was black for the time being. Standing in front of it was Richard Salamari and Benedict Uno. Richard had short, black hair with piercing green eyes, and some small glasses that created a reflection off of them. He had on a gray suit with no tie, and he looked casual, as if nothing was happening. Then standing next to him talking was Benedict Uno, Nigel's most hated person. He had on some dark black jeans and a black T-shirt, looking like he was enjoying himself. In his hand was a Bud Light, and his brown hair was covering his green eyes. He didn't look any different than the time Nigel tried to kill him. Of course, he had missed.

"So, when is my nephew getting here? I'm really anxious to see him," Benedict said coldly towards Salamari as he began to enter words into the now alive computer monitor.

"Soon, I promise he's going to be here. Once we find him though, he's all yours." Salamari said reassuringly to his new partner in crime as Benedict sat onto a gray swivel chair and took a sip of his beer.

"He had better, I'm dying for his blood," Benedict muttered to himself but Nigel had caught it. Benedict was much fuller of revenge and anguish now than ever before, and Nigel noticed it. He cringed at the thought of Benedict finally getting his hands on him. If he did, it would only lead to his painful death.

As Nigel regained his senses, the computer monitor flickered to life and showed another black background but this time with a face. The face looked young, no more than twenty seven or twenty eight, and it was a woman. She had long brown hair and side bangs making sure to show off her deep black eyes. Her skin was purely pale, almost white and she looked unmasked on the screen. As if, she had never seen light.

"Hello, Benedict, Salamari, what can I do for you two?" The woman asked with a cold and familiar tone. Nigel's eyes widened as he remembered the very same voice. It sounded exactly like the pale white and cold voice of Chronos' leader, and after looking at her more closely her skin was the same.

"We would like to report that we are moving the new enhanced weapons to your headquarters in the Amazon jungle." Richard Salamari stated to the woman.

"Ah yes, thank you very much Salamari. I'm sure Chronos and my assassins will gladly appreciate them," Nigel held back his outburst as he finally knew that it was the leader of Chronos unrepentantly. She was betraying them. "So, did you report to the FBI about our latest missions so they can stop them?"

"Yes I did, three of the assassins that tried to assassinate Trey Yurik were stopped and sentenced to death, and the group of assassins that tried to steal weapons for Chronos suffered the same consequences. Everything is going according to plan, Agent Allison." Richard stated giving everything away. Nigel finally understood what was going on, the supposed leader of Chronos was actually an undercover FBI agent falsely sending assassins to their death by telling the FBI about their missions and exact movements. She was a traitor.

"Good, well I have to go before someone discovers me. Thank you, Richard and good luck to you Benedict. Your nephew should be infiltrating the headquarters by now and another assassin, Mike, should be on the border about a mile away. Make sure you take care of them both, so good-bye for now." Allison's face then went completely black as the connection was disabled and lost.

While Nigel was busy clearing his thoughts he hadn't noticed the one man creeping up behind him with a knife in his hand. He was only feet away from stabbing and finishing off Nigel when he finally looked over. Nigel suddenly returned to reality as the guard swung his knife aiming to cut of his head, but Nigel took a step back. Right into the transmission room holding his Uncle and Richard Salamari. The two adults were startled as they heard the door open quickly and Nigel fall and stumble through along with one of the guards holding a knife. Nigel knew it, it was over as soon as he was exposed.

Benedict jumped from his chair as he knew that it was Nigel and got out his very own hand crafted gun. Nigel noticed this immediately and got out both of his guns from their holsters and aimed it at the deadly Benedict and the shocked Salamari. Then everything was quite for seconds.

"So, it's been awhile Nigel, hasn't it?" Benedict coldly said as he grinned and kept his gun aimed at Nigel.

"I thought you were dead," Nigel seethed out angry at not killing him the first time and still holding his aim at Richard and Benedict.

"Well, you had bad aim back then. You hit my shoulder, not my heart and I was in a coma for weeks, and now I'm ready to exact my revenge and finally end what you started, Nigel." Benedict declared as he unlocked the safety on his gun and was ready to shoot Nigel.

Nigel's eyes narrowed at the threat and then he said, "Your not going to get one bullet in me, but I can assure you there is going to be multiple in you and one straight through Salamari's heart," Nigel threatened as he pressed the trigger on the gun pointed right at Benedict.

Then everything was a blur.

Benedict anticipated Nigel's bullet and dodged it swiftly as Nigel aimed the other gun at Salamari who was defenseless. As Nigel pulled his gun's trigger so did Benedict. Nigel's bullet ripped through the air but was thrown off course as he got hit in the right arm by Benedict's bullet. Nigel's bullet went into Salamari's stomach as blood began to flow endlessly out of the wound and Salamari collapsed onto the ground helplessly.

"Damn it!" Nigel yelled knowing that he had missed and got hit by Benedict. Benedict fired another shot and Nigel this time dodged it and fired at Benedict who got hit in the right leg. He collapsed as the muscles in his leg began to die and Nigel held his stance and aimed right at Benedict's gun and fired. Benedict's gun fell to the ground as it exploded into shards. Now Benedict was defenseless and unarmed. He was a dead man.

"Damn it, Nigel!" Benedict seethed in between his teeth as he accepted his defeat.

Nigel willingly aimed both guns at his Uncle and smiled, "You deserve this." Nigel said as he began to pull both triggers.

A bullet plunged into his back the moment before he pulled the two triggers of his gun.

Nigel's eyes widened as blood began to emerge from his bullet wound in the back of his left shoulder. He dropped both guns and let his arms fall with sheer anguish as he looked behind him. Richard Salamari was holding a pistol in his hand, even though he was lying onto the ground with a pool of blood underneath him. His glasses were broken and his black hair was stained with his own blood.

"You deserve that, Nigel Uno." Richard mocked as Nigel gritted his teeth knowing that he was about to pass out from the bullet piercing his artery.

Then, Nigel grabbed his left shoulder and finally collapsed to his knees with a black clouds moving across his eyes. Then he fell over onto his chest, and the blackness seeped in and took control over him as a dark and deep pool of blood emerged from his wound.

--

**Well that took long enough but I'm glad I'm finally finished. Sorry for the long wait though, I'm getting ready for Christmas!!! :) Because of the holidays, I probably won't update until late January. :( But until then, happy holidays and a happy new year everyone! **


	19. Cha 18: Crimson Moon in the Painted Sky

Sorry for making everyone wait so long, but hope you enjoy it! ^_^'

**Operation: DESTINY**

**Chapter 18: Crimson Moon in the Painted Sky**

Abigail Lincoln was sentenced to decommissioning for a reason she didn't even know of. The only thing she knew though was Rachel McKenzie wouldn't even talk to her because of the so-called-betrayal she had committed and that she was being sent to Moon Base to face the Council. Besides that, everything else was an empty mystery waiting to be filled with knowledge.

"Rachel, you better tell me what's going on or I'm gonna whup your sorry ass!" Abby yelled from behind her bars as she looked out of her cage. Rachel was sitting on her pilot seat, driving the small jet to Moon Base to get rid of Abby. Abby noticed that her head didn't even slightly move and kept looking on ahead, at the stars and the endless, black sky. Rachel seemed sad and depressed and Abby saw this right away and quieted down. She had only wish that Rachel would have brought Hoagie along, instead of leaving him in the frozen rain that covered up both of their tears.

--

"Wake up you weakling," A voice seethed as Nigel slowly opened his dreaded eyes. All he saw was complete darkness surrounding him, probably from a dark blindfold. He tried to get up from whatever he was sitting on but he couldn't even budge. He felt his arms pulled behind the back of the chair and his wrists tied in a tight rope that burned when he tried to move. Nigel also tried to move his legs but couldn't as well. He was trapped.

"Me the weakling?" Nigel replied trying to cover up his fear and shock, "I'm the one that was about to kill you, Benedict, if it wasn't for your little friend, Richard." Nigel knew that he was in deep, but he didn't want to show any trace of anguish and defeat in his voice. That was the only thing that stayed with him through his 'transformation.' He never gave in to defeat, and he never will.

"Shut the hell up you fool! Because of you, he's dead!" Benedict yelled out in rage as Nigel saw something move in front of his blindfold and he knew that he was about to be beaten for his answer. Then he felt a foot cut into the two back legs of his chair as a hand grabbed the back of the chair. Nigel was suddenly leaning backwards in his chair, about to fall if Benedict wasn't grasping the back of it. "I'm the one holding the weapon now, not you," Benedict quietly held up a long, sharp knife against Nigel's throat seeing that Nigel was completely calm. Nigel then felt the sharp sting as the knife began to break his skin on his neck and he couldn't help but to grit his teeth in pain. Benedict smirked seeing that Nigel was feeling pain as blood began to stream down his neck. Then, Benedict swiped the knife right between Nigel's eyes. He opened his eyes to see that Benedict had cut the blindfold in half.

"That's better," Benedict said behind Nigel as he walked around the chair, "now you can see your last moments on Earth before you perish," Nigel watched as Benedict walked out in front of him and leaned against a wooden table that was placed in front of him. There was a single, dangling light from the ceiling and besides that there was complete darkness. He looked around to see an exit but he couldn't see anything past the wooden desk. An escape was hopeless, unless he could get out of the binding ropes.

"I'm not going to die, definitely not by your filthy hands," Nigel bitterly replied trying to maintain his sanity. But he knew that it was slowly breaking and he was about to fall apart. This was his first mission, he couldn't fail. He had to live to become the leader of Chronos, to exact revenge on the world, to kill Benedict not the other way around. But something inside of Nigel just wanted to die. Just wanted to escape from the pain of the real world.

"Heh, well unless you can somehow get out of those ropes and disable the bomb I don't think you will," Benedict said grinning as he saw Nigel's shocked expression.

"Bomb?" Nigel uttered, "Do you mean-"

"Yes," Benedict said interrupting, "I took the bomb you were originally going to install and used it against you." He then silently went to the darkness of the room and returned with the small but powerful bomb in his hands. The red numbers were ticking away, creating a slow and dull beat. Nigel sat in his bindings and stared at the ticking bomb as Benedict placed it on the wooden table besides him. He had used his own weapon against him, "It's set for fifteen minutes, so try to cherish the last moments of your life like I have," Benedict said placing his right hand on the wooden table besides him and smirking.

"It doesn't matter if you kill me," Nigel stated darkly, "you'll be doing me a favor," Benedict looked at him slightly surprised as Nigel just stared at the ground, his vengeful eyes lost. Nigel didn't feel the reason to live any longer; his parents were murdered by Benedict who he had thought he killed but was clearly wrong. He began to crave blood and killing because of his Uncle's savage beatings and taunting and finally joined Chronos, leaving behind his friends. Nigel doesn't see a clear reason to live, and so therefore he doesn't care if he lived or died.

"Hmph," Benedict said crouching down to meet Nigel's levels, "Well, then you owe me a thanks now don't you? And don't worry, we'll do your friend Mike a favor also," Nigel looked up with anger and surprise as Benedict got up to depart. The shadows began to seep in and Benedict started to fade away into the endless darkness beyond the wooden desk with death written on it.

"What?! Don't kill Mike! He has a family at least, a wife and a daughter!" Nigel yelled out desperately as Benedict began to walk into the darkness to exit, "He has something to live for! I don't!"

Benedict stopped walking and turned his head and looked into Nigel's eyes one last time, "You do have something to live for, Nigel. Honestly, I hope you escape before the bomb goes off," Nigel stared at him shocked as he began. Benedict Uno, the man that viciously murdered his parents and tried to kill him countless times, wanted him to live? It didn't make any sense to Nigel at all, and then Benedict said his famous, last words, "Avenge your parents that I murdered Nigel. That is the reason you must live, to kill me."

Those were the last words Nigel heard before he left the darkness of the room, leaving behind a struggling Nigel; determined to break away.

--

Abigail Lincoln was walking down a long and eerie hallway, facing her sentence. She had been quietly taken from Rachel's jet and handcuffed behind her back. No one said a single word as they walked into the Moon Base and no one still hasn't. In front of Abby was Rachel, walking without a trace of sound. It was like she was in a trance. Behind Abby were two teenage guards, both boys, who were making sure that Abby didn't make a run for it.

But everyone knew that she wouldn't.

Abby was the one to take the blame and deal with it. She would not make up any excuses or react violently to get out of what she has supposedly had done. But still, she didn't know why she was here. All she knew that Rachel had accused her of treason against their organization, and that's simply all. She wouldn't talk for the rest of the ride.

Abby knew that this was going to happen, but not while things were falling apart.

Hoagie was a complete mess; he was determined to murder Nigel for his actions and complete it at any cost. Kuki had disappeared; no one knew where she had gone. Wally was killed by an assassin that Nigel had hired, and Nigel was the worst one of all. He had become a blood-craving assassin. A vampire, almost. All he wanted was bloodshed and death, and now he worked for Chronos, one of the most powerful assassination organizations in the world. And he was destined to become their leader.

Abby bit her lip in despair. Everything was getting out of hand. The blood-shed, the tears, the pain…and all of this happened because of a mission into Benedict's mansion. A mission that was given to them by the KND.

Abby returned to reality as Rachel stopped in front of her at a huge, silver door. It was shining as if it was brand new and Abby could vaguely see her reflection in it. Her bitter reflection.

--

"C'mon, c'mon!" Nigel said under his breath as he tried to escape the bindings of the rope wrapped around his wrist. But it was no good. The rope just burned his wrists and gave him blisters, making it even more painful to try. Nigel's eyes narrowed as he tried to pull them out but failure occurred again. "Damn it Benedict! You make no sense!" Nigel yelled out in anger, letting his feelings rage on. "You wanted me dead, but now you say you don't! Make up your mind already!" Nigel stopped for a second and took a deep breath. He couldn't get his emotions caught into this; he had to concentrate to escape from the bomb's explosion. He looked up, trying to calm down, and saw the red numbers of the bomb ticking away. 13:47…13:46…13:45… He only had 13 minutes to escape not only from his bindings, but Salamari's whole technology development site.

Nigel cringed seeing the numbers tick away, but he knew that he had to stay calm. Lashing out against the ropes would only make things worse. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath to try to relax. When he opened them, he knew he was in control. He had to be in control to get out.

"Wait…" Nigel whispered to himself as he remembered an important fact. He still had one weapon left on him, "My knife…" Nigel looked down and saw the knife's blade flickering from the dangling light. It was on the side of his left shoe, stuck in between his sock and his shoe, and he could just make out the black handle. He grinned to himself, seeing that his foot was attached to the side of the leg on the inside. Just where the knife was.

If Nigel could just keep nudging the knife up against the side of the chair, it could hopefully fall out. That would ensure his escape. "Okay, c'mon…" Nigel began to move his tied foot up and down on the side of the chair's leg. The knife slowly began to inch upward.

--

Abby walked forward into the KND Council Room and saw that every single person's eyes were staring right into her. All of the lost, forgotten eyes looked like they were burning a hole into her head. Not one pair of eyes weren't on her. And she knew everyone in there. All of her teenage friends from the KND/TND were in the Council Room sitting in eight rows of seats that encircled a platform, where the defendant stood.

Rachel walked only a couple of feet ahead of her, eyes set straight in front of her as she came to a stop and turned around to face Abby. The two teenage bodyguards behind Abby stopped as well and the whole room became quiet as they saw Abby Lincoln stand in the center of the platform.

"Abigail Lincoln!" Rachel shouted for the whole room to hear, "You are convicted of high treason against the KND!" Abby narrowed her eyes at Rachel who saw this and ignored it as she continued, "This is your trial! You're only defense is the words that come out of your mouth! May the trial begin!"

The Council nodded and clapped as Rachel gave one, final glance to Abby before turning around to join the Council in the first row of seats, directly in front of Abby. The two bodyguards saluted and went to the steel door that they entered from and stood guard, leaving Abigail Lincoln up against the KND Council all alone.

--

Nigel was still strapped to his chair by the rope bindings but the knife was very close to falling out of his shoe. His eyes were determined and showed a raging ferocity growing in them. There was sweat rolling down his face as he quickly glanced up at the bomb's ticking numbers.

10:23…10:22…10:21…

"Damn it!" Nigel yelled fearing that he wouldn't have enough time to escape the development site, but not only that, "Mike, you had better get out alive!"

--

Mike was in his jeep, top down, gazing at the stars in the silence of the quiet night. His hair ruffled from the constant beat of the wind and his eyes showed a comforting softness to them, despite the fact that he was an assassin. His arms were behind his head, looking to find a meaning with the orbs of light floating against the black paint in the air. His black attire made it hard for people to see him in the darkness, and he was at least five to eight miles away from the development site.

He thought he was in a safe stop, but he was wrong.

Suddenly, he heard an edgy roar starting to breeze up against his ears. Mike at first ignored the noise, thinking it was his imagination.

But it kept on getting louder.

That's when his eyes flashed with a sense of instinct and fear. He leaned forward, out of his once comfortable position in the driver's seat, and looked around. Darkness is the only thing he saw. The trees were black, the sky was black, and everything was obviously black. But the sound stayed, and it kept on getting louder and louder with every second. Mike furrowed his brows as he clasped the gun that was secured to him from the holster.

He gripped the handle even tighter as he saw two approaching lights.

--

"Okay, what exactly is going on?!" Abby yelled into the Council Room breaking the silence. Everyone looked down at her mysteriously and without a response.

"You were kidnapped by that traitor, Nigel Uno, correct?" A boy from Abby's left asked. She turned to face him and saw a tan boy, no older than 14, with brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a gray Aeropostale shirt and jeans.

"Yeah, he attacked me in the night in my own house and took me," Abby responded honestly.

"Do you know where he took you?" The same boy asked again, seeing the other teenagers nod in agreement with the question.

"I know that he took me to Chrono's headquarters, but I was knocked out on the way over there and they blindfolded me on the way back. Sorry, but I don't know the location," Abby answered which caused some people to whisper among one another.

"So," another boy began from the right side of Abby this time, "let's just get to the point. Did you murder Wallabee Beetles?"

A huge stir emerged within the room as the boy asked the question. Abby's eyes widened by his question as she tried to regain her emotions that flooded over her. Nigel had ordered one of his assassins to kill Wally after she refused to assassinate Richard Salamari. She didn't kill him, an assassin did. Everyone looked at her waiting for an answer, their eyes full of disgust and anticipation.

"What?!" Abby yelled out, "I didn't kill Wally! Why would I do that?! He's my friend!" Abby was trying not to scream any higher because of her raging anger not only against Nigel and Chronos but for the KND for accusing her of murder. She'd thought that she could trust the KND to be by her side at all times, but now she knew that all they did was use kids or teenagers for their own needs. They were almost like Chronos, but not as powerful.

"Well," The same boy said, "why don't we look at a video that the FBI sent us?" He looked over to Rachel and nodded as she pressed a button under her table she was at and a huge screen behind Abby came down for everyone to see. The whole Council was talking and whispering to one another as Abby tried to get her mind clear. The FBI? How had they sent a video and what was it of? So many questions were rushing through her distraught mind. She was on the brink of breaking down, but she had to stay firm. She had to stand her ground.

Then everything became quiet as the Council began to watch the screen as the video began to play. Abby turned around to face the screen to see what the FBI video was all about. Then, her eyes widened as the video began.

It was at Chronos' HQ and standing there was Nigel, in his black trench coat and his menacing jade eyes. He was sitting down in a chair looking relaxed with another man in black behind him with a hat covering his face. Then, sitting across the table was Abby tied up and being held against her will. This was only a few days ago, and Abby remembered all the events that took place. Her kidnapping, the interrogation, the offer, and then Nigel ordered Wally's death. Not only did he kill Wally though, but Kuki as well. He was truly an assassin, and he loved it.

Abby looked around at everyone and saw their forsaken eyes casted on Nigel. They felt the same pain. The pain of being betrayed by a dear friend and comrade. But it was too late. He was too deep in the water to never come back to the surface. He would drown in his own regret and misery.

Then, Nigel began to speak in the video with his cold and dark voice that sent chills down everyone's spines, "What I want you to do is assassinate Richard Salamari."

Everyone watched to see Abby's response in the video clip, "No, I won't do it Nigel!!" Abby screamed in the video as everyone watched her try to escape her bindings. Abby saw how wild and out of control she was. She was like an untamed animal at the Chronos HQ and everyone was seeing it.

Then, something out of the ordinary happened. Abby remembered the scene like it was just yesterday. She remembered every word Nigel said that day, "Then Wally will die," Nigel said grinning at her old comrade. Abby's eyes widened, not remembering Nigel saying those words. He didn't respond to that comment, he only talked to Damien for a quick second. Something was up, but Abby didn't know what yet.

"I don't care anymore!" Abby screamed in the video, "I want Wally to die! I would rather do it myself!" Everyone in the Council gasped and stared at Abby who was looking at the video in dismay, "I won't do it! Just kill Wally! I don't care about him or Kuki or anyone from the KND anymore! I hope they all die!"

Everyone started an uproar and began screaming at Abby who was about to burst into tears. She never said those words; she never said anything like that. It was all a huge lie. The KND council began to stand up and yelling horrible words at her; "Traitor! Monster! Bastard! Killer!" All the words started to flow through her head as she fell to her knees, weak. Nigel hadn't only made her weaker, but he ruined her life as well.

Then, some Council members began a riot and jumped over the balcony and started charging at Abby. Seeking blood and revenge. The guards were all over the place, trying to keep order in the court. But no order was ever restored.

Abby took one last look up and saw Rachel staring down at her, fists shaking. Her cold blue eyes tore into Abby's heart as she closed her eyes, shook her head, and turned her back towards her and began to walk away.

--

The two lights protruding from the darkness only got larger and brighter. Mike had hoped that they would disappear, but they didn't at all. They only got closer. His eyes narrowed as he saw the outline of another Jeep approach his and he knew that they were from Salamari. He got out of his Jeep, gun clasped in his tightening hand, and his eyes fixed on the other Jeep.

It was only thirty feet away when it stopped, and the lights flashed off. Mike knew that a battle was about to break out, and he was ready. He was ready for the bloodshed.

Three men stepped out of the Jeep, all in black suits and dark hair. All three of them looked like clones, but they weren't. They were guards for Salamari, and they were here to kill any trespassers.

"Who are you?" Mike asked casually, being his usual, calm self. Even in the darkness, the three guards could see the lust in his eyes. They were as strong as Nigel's, and as deadly as his as well.

"We are the ones asking the questions, so shut up," The first guard spoke determined, taking Mike by a slight surprise. He didn't expect them to be so direct and firm, but cautious and careful.

"Heh," Mike began smiling, "really? Is that how childish you guys are?" Mike's voice was cold and dark, making the three guards shiver with fear. His voice suddenly became so terrifying, so lethal, that it was as frightening as Nigel's. The guards were too confident in their abilities that they forgot who they were dealing with. A blood-thirsty assassin.

"Childish?" The second guard croaked out nervously, "We aren't the ones playing around in the woods," He gave a nervous smile, trying to keep his calm, but Mike knew it was about to break.

"You think I'm playing?" Mike said closing his eyes and letting out a soft laugh, "I'll show you, just exactly who you're messing with!"

Suddenly, in the darkness, there were echoes of gun shots in the woods and blood-curdling screams. The black sky was suddenly painted red and the stars began to dim out. The screams continued, as did the chatter of constant, deadly bullets piercing the hearts of innocent blood. Laughing echoed after the bullets, so evil that anyone would have shivered with fear. And in the midst of all of this bloodshed was a true assassin. Mike.

--

"Yes!" Nigel exclaimed as he heard the knife fall onto the floor next to his left foot. The knife's sharp blade glistened from the one source of light above Nigel's head. Nigel grinned to himself, seeing that all he had to do was cut the ropes. Except, the knife was on the floor and after he cut the ropes he would have to escape in time.

He suddenly realized this and glanced up at the ticking bomb's fatal numbers…9:18…9:17…9:16…

He only had nine minutes to escape the development site and with each second he came closer to death. His grin suddenly faded away as he looked down into the knife's hypnotizing blade. He narrowed his eyes, knowing that the next few minutes would determine if he lived or not. Then, he started to tip the chair to his left, where the knife lay. After a few seconds of moving side to side, the chair crashed into the cement ground with Nigel still tied by the ropes. He gritted his teeth in pain from the crash, but soon got over it and reached out with his hands and grabbed the knife's handle. With concentration, he began to slowly cut the ropes.

--

Awaiting for her memories to finally be erased, Abigail Lincoln looked at the floor in sorrow as she tried to remember all of the fun memories before this year. The year that changed everything. She had flashes of images with defeating the Delightful Children, going to elementary school with all of her dear comrades, and all of the smiles that twinkled against the blazing sunlight. All of that was the past, the impossible. Ashes.

She finally looked up, seeing the decommissioning machine loading up and Rachel standing in the balcony above her, watching her in sheer anger. Then, all Abby remembered was Rachel's furious eyes, a bright light, then nothing.

--

Nigel grinned as he felt the freedom of his hands and arms while the ropes finally broke away. He could finally escape from this death trap and go back to his empire. Chronos. He then lye on his back and untied the ropes attached to his aching legs, and after a few seconds he was finally free to move around. He quickly grabbed his knife and glanced at the bomb as he ran for the door.

1:03…1:02…1:01

He only had one minute to escape the bomb and he still in the room with it. His face turned to distress as he got to the door and turned the door knob. Locked. He wanted to scream out in pain, in anguish, in rage. Benedict wasn't letting him go easily, but he wanted him to survive?! He tried to make sense of all of his rushing thoughts of Benedict's words, but then he realized that he had to get out. He _had to. _

With all of his anger coursing through his pumping veins, he took a step back and threw his leg out, crushing the door and making it fly out of the door frame. Anger escaped his eyes as the door crashed into the wall opposite of him. He took a second to calm down, the anger was put into the defeated door and now he could think clearly again. Then, he ran out of the room as fast as he could, wanting to avenge his parent's death. Wanting not only Benedict's blood, but of the blood of the fake Chronos leader. Wanting to kill her for betraying Chronos and deceiving everyone. Revenge.

--

A Jeep was racing down the path to Salamari's development site, pushing 90 miles per hour. The driver was covered in crimson red blood, his gun splattered with red as well. It was Mike, who had regained his consciousness and realized what he had done out of thirst and anger. He had not only killed the three guards, but their faces weren't even recognizable, and Mike barely remembered anything. His darkness had emerged, and he couldn't control himself.

"Nigel, you had better get out alive," Mike whispered to himself as he began to approach the development site.

--

0:30….0:29…0:28…

Nigel was racing against time itself as he turned every corner, running as fast as his legs could take him. His knife was still in hand, his eyes reflecting in its blade. Nigel was finally in control of his flooding emotions, before he was drowning in them. So much had happened in this mission; He had fought Benedict, He had successfully killed Richard Salamari, and Benedict had surprisingly told Nigel that he wanted him to live. That was the most confusing event that happened this mission, but the one with the most impact would have to be the betrayal of the Chronos leader.

0:15…0:14…0:13…

The supposed 'leader' of Chronos was actually an undercover FBI agent, who was sending all of the assassins to their death. Nigel was trying to focus on getting out alive, but the betrayal of the leader was so hard on him. He'd thought that she was trustworthy, reliable but it was all a lie. Everything was simply a lie.

0:09…0:08…0:07…

Nigel then saw the darkness of the outside world, the over towering trees and all of the parked cars in the site. In the background, the Sun was rising in the distance. The warming pink and the ruby reds shining throw the orange glow of the Sun. It was a beginning, but an end for Nigel.

0:03…0:02…0:01

Nigel heard the faint click of the bomb as he was just feet away from the door to the outside. Then, he felt an approaching heat and a feeling of fear flooded over him. He gritted his teeth as the heat became so hot, it stung and burned his skin. Then, the heat overcame him, and he screamed out in agony and vain as the heat became overpowering and devastating. He closed his eyes, and let the pain flood over him. The scream came to a stop, as it was drowned from the explosion of the whole development site.

Mike saw a mushroom cloud in the sky as he neared the development site. His eyes widened as he saw a huge gust of wind overtake the whole land, including the Jeep. Mike didn't stand a chance against the blow from the explosion. The Jeep turned on itself, and the heat and wind made it topple over and over for what seemed like an eternity. Mike was in the driver seat, and he tried to hang onto dear life.

A surge of heat penetrated his skin and his entire body and he just gave into it. He knew that it was over. The Jeep kept flipping over and over and didn't stop until it was 800 feet from its previous spot.

It took one final topple then it slowly came to a stop on its side, and silence overcame the land along with crimson, red blood.

--

**Did Nigel and Mike survive, or is the future of Chronos destroyed?! Well, you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter (which will be updated sooner than this one ^_^'') The next chapter will be the last!! ****T_T **


End file.
